Alone I Break
by volnaib
Summary: Депрессия - тяжёлая штука. Особенно когда не хочешь от неё избавляться.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**О сюжете:** Джулиан Келлер, он же Геллион, потерял руки в 27-м номере X-Force volume 3 (во время событий Второго Пришествия/Second Coming), и теперь довольно сильно депрессует, не желая притом принимать от кого-либо какой-либо помощи. Тем более, что последняя сводится к обычной и противной жалости к нему как к калеке. Естественно, что это неприятие постепенно перерождается в довольно ярко выраженную агрессию, щедро сдобренную проявлениями деструктивного поведения.

Помимо канонических персонажей, в сюжете задействован неканон (придуманный замечательным человеком Думи с комиксюнивёрса), Анна Вэнс ака Отшельница (Anchorite), электрокинетик, возраст - в районе 17 лет, то есть примерно столько же, сколько и остальной ребятне, плюс-минус.

**О рейтинге:** К сожалению, в рейтингах я разбираюсь довольно слабо, поэтому оный может быть завышен (то есть, вполне возможно, что хватило бы и "Т", но на всякий случай ставлю "М" - в планах имеется пускание крови одному из персонажей). Ругательные слова по возможности заменены различными знаками препинания и другими чудесами Юникода.

**О названиях:** Alone I Break - песня знаменитой группы KOЯN, на ютубе можно найти клип. Людям нервным смотреть крайне не рекомендуется, присутствует насилие. Вот слушать я её очень даже люблю, довольно лёгкая (по сравнению с другими композициями группы). Broken - также песня (и даже не одна), да, в принципе, и само состояние души нашего главперсонажа. Послушать рекомендую треки с таким названием у Sonata Arctica и Seether (особенно в исполнении вместе с Эми Ли из Evanescence).

**Обо всём остальном:** Первый кусочек первого фанфика, загруженного на фф.нет, посему прошу быть великодушными и сильно не ругаться. Критика и описание технических заморочек приветствуются.

* * *

**Глава 1. Broken**

Парень сидит за столом, с немигающим взглядом уставившись на ручку, словно пытаясь поднять её в воздух силой мысли. Ничего. Он сидит так уже по меньшей мере минут десять. Результат - ноль. Но он не сдаётся.

Мимо пробегает весёлая девушка, высокая, крепкого телосложения, притом не обделённая девической красотой - длинные волосы, симпатичные, несмотря на определённую жёсткость, черты лица, всё при ней. Тормозит около его стола.

- Эй, Келли! Как настроеньице? - быстрый взгляд на ручку. - Опять мозги насилуешь? Может, скажешь, что тебе надо, я запишу под диктовочку, а?

- Вэнс, за это ты вечно будешь гореть в аду, - без тени улыбки ответил парень, не отводя взора от маленького, но важного предмета.

Девушка только рассмеялась, ни капельки не обидевшись.

- Ах, прости пожалуйста, я ведь и забыла, что ты у нас теперь Мистер Идите-Все-К-Чёрту-Я-Занят. Может, расскажешь, а я посижу и помолчу с тобой, если поболтать не хочешь.

- Чёрт, я ведь пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

- Да-да, и ничего не получается - обычное дело, когда пялишься по полчаса в одну точку.

- Давай скажу по-другому: не мешай, пожалуйста.

- Конечно-конечно, в чём вопрос, - примирительно замахала руками девушка. Развернулась было, чтобы уйти, но затормозила, нагнулась, опёршись руками на спинку его стула, и тихим, низким голосом добавила:

- А знаешь, что? Ты делаешь это так, для вида. Обманываешь, в первую очередь самого себя. Тебе просто стыдно и некомфортно из-за того, что ты как бы не у дел. Тебя все жалеют, сочувствуют, а тебе от этого тошно. Жалеют - значит, считают жалким, а тебя это бесит, так? А тут ты как бы работаешь над собой, таким образом заявляешь, что скоро будешь в порядке и они все в *0пу могут идти со своей жалостью. Но в глубине души ты ведь понимаешь, что это твоё "скоро" может быть совсем-совсем нескоро. И от этого бесишься ещё больше. И долбишься в эту стену всё сильнее. И сидишь в гордом одиночестве, посылая к чёртовой бабушке остатки друзей и думая, что вот-вот всё исправишь, вот-вот всё станет как прежде, всё будет хорошо. По-моему, ты прямым ходом идёшь в тот тупик, из которого возврата уже не будет. Подумай об этом на досуге.

Она резко развернулась и быстрым шагом вышла из пустой столовой, где, в общем-то, всё и происходило. Убедившись, что шаги её затихли из-за образовавшегося между ними большого расстояния, он вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Встал, нахмурил брови...

- Проклятье! - с досады парень так наподдал с ноги стулу, на котором только что сидел, что тот отлетел на пару метров. Как хорошо, что у стула металлические ножки, они хотя бы не отломались.

Кажется, она была права. Это было хуже всего.

* * *

Волны, ветер, солёные брызги. Каменная скала посреди океана, призванная служить домом для таких, как он. На деле же - просто глыба, астероид с глупым названием "М", который, наверное, никогда, ни-ког-да не перестанет быть резервацией, эдакой тюрьмой с возможностью свободного выгула на территории. Остров "Утопия"... да кого они обманывают, они что, не читали Томаса Мора? Парень поймал себя на мысли, что сам-то он его как раз не читал, но он был совершенно уверен, что этот мужик имел в виду нечто совершенно другое, когда писал свою книженцию. Надо будет порыскать в Википедии...

- Эй, привет. Что делаешь?

- Спасаю мир от вселенской угрозы, а что, незаметно?

- Исключительно остроумно. Нет, по правде?

- Сижу. Смотрю на волны. Думаю.

- Думаешь? О, не знала, что ты умеешь.

- Ашида, ты сама улетишь или тебе помочь?

- Вообще-то я по делу. У нас сегодня вечером выпивка намечается, гитара, костёр и всё такое. Ты как, с нами?

- О да, конечно. Опять послушать Элвиса, насладиться высокоинтеллектуальной беседой с Санто и послушать, какой я бедный и несчастный, как они меня жалеют, чёрт подери, как будто я сам не знаю, что со мной так и что со мной не так, не надо меня постоянно тыкать в это носом!

- Ладно, ладно, я передам ребятам, что ты сегодня малость не в духе, - Нори подняла ладони вверх в знак примирения, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления - чем она могла спровоцировать такую реакцию? Они с Келлером всегда были не в лучших отношениях, но сейчас он вообще стал какой-то... буйный. Её это пугало. Она положила ему руку на плечо.

- Слушай, никто тебя унижать не собирался и не собирается. Мы просто хотим показать, что нам небезразлично. Если вдруг тебе понадобится какая помощь, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать...

- Помощь? Мне не нужна помощь. Ни от Селесты, ни от тебя, ни вообще от кого бы то ни было! - гаркнул Джулиан. Норико чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Парень явно нуждался в седативных. Как бы ещё руку кому не сломал, или ещё что похуже... Она постаралась говорить помягче, может, у него просто сдвиг по фазе, посттравматический синдром или как он у них, медиков, называется. Это вроде всё лечится, главное, не давить на него, разговаривать спокойным тоном...

- Ладно, ладно, как хочешь. Не надо - так не надо, заставлять не будем. Тут всё-таки не тюрьма или пионерский лагерь, - пробормотала девушка, уходя. Интересно, в таких случаях нужен психолог или психотерапевт? Позвонить бы куда, узнать.

- Вали уже, - прошипел Келлер, с размаху запуская тяжёлый камень в воду.

На душе легче не стало.

* * *

- Я просто не знаю, что тут можно сделать, - тихо вздохнула за обедом рыжеволосая девушка в полосатой водолазке. Она как-то смешно в ней смотрелась, но никто не удосужился ей об этом сказать - ни друзья шёпотом на ушко, ни обычные любители поиздеваться на улице во всеуслышание. Впрочем, относительно последних - может, так даже и лучше, она и так не страдала от гипертрофированного ЧСВ (ака чувства собственной важности).

- Ну-ну? - Анна без особого интереса вертела в воздухе вилку, чтобы осмотреть пронзённый кусочек картошки со всех сторон - вдруг слева он смотрится аппетитнее? Отнюдь.

- Сегодня спросила его, как прошёл визит к доктору Рао. Он опять разозлился, сказал, что всё ужасно. Говорит, опять надевали эти ужасные металлические протезы, они как-то связываются с нервными окончаниями, но всё равно работают как-то плохо, не так, как он хочет. Ругался... опять, - у Сессили был очень поникший вид. Как-никак, Джулиан был её лучшим другом, а тут такая вот загогулина.

- Ну, в общем, всё как обычно. Типичное ПТСР, - лениво сообщила Энн с набитым ртом.

- Типичное... что? - переспросила Мег.

- ПТСР. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, также используется название посттравматический синдром, ПТС, - просветила девушку-фею Лаура.

- И... это плохо? - обеспокоенно спросила Сесс.

- Ну, как сказать... хорошего тут мало, - вздохнула Анна. - Если это действительно ПТСР, то, думаю, это даже плохо. Обычно эта хрень развивается после единичного сильного потрясения, там, после пыток, взятия в заложники, долгих болезеней или смерти родных... изнасилования. Тяжёлая психологическая травма. То есть это не просто нервишки разыгрались, валерьяночкой тут не обойдёшься. А у нас, ребятишки, сами знаете - стрессовые ситуации ой какие не единичные. Вот в чём прикол. То есть, с одной стороны, мы и закалённые в этом плане, а с другой...

- А с другой - всё ведь это может накапливаться где-то внутри, так? - тихо спросила Сессили.

- Почему нет, - Вэнс прикрыла глаза. - Тем более, вы же знаете нашего Джулиана. Он весь такой из себя позитивный, полный энергии и всё такое. Вполне возможно, что он просто не хотел казаться слабым или что-то в этом роде и весь негатив старался запихнуть в себя поглубже. А в какой-то момент мозг воспротивился, или кармашек переполнился, или чёрт его знает.

- А это ведь... лечится, да? Ну, раз это психическое расстройство или как его, то можно сходить к психологу, и он будет как огурчик, так? - Меган, как всегда, была полна оптимизма, но всё-таки высказывалась не очень уверенно.

- Господи, ребят, мы тут сидим и строим догадки. Может, у него тяжёлая душевная болезнь, и её надо лечить. А может, ему просто хочется побыть одному, а все его дёргают и не дают по-хорошему расслабиться, вам такое не приходило в голову? - Анна с остервенением тыкала вилкой в огурец, который почему-то никак не хотел на неё накалываться. В конце концов, зелёный и пупырчатый нагло высвободился и отправился в свободный полёт, выдержал столкновение с полом и упрыгал под соседний стол.

- Ну так и что ты предлагаешь? - без особой надежды в голосе спросила Меркури.

- Я? Я без понятия. Без малейшего. Но лично я бы в порядке эксперимента его бы просто не трогала в течение какого-то времени. Не навязывала бы своего общества, если можно так выразиться. Всё-таки остров не такой уж и большой, а народу - тьма тьмущая, и посидеть в одиночестве иногда хочется, да не можется. Может, он оттого и бесится. Не знаю, девчонки, не знаю.

- А может, просто поговорить с ним напрямую, спросить, что его гложет? - предложила Пикси.

- Ага, и он конечно же тебе сразу всё расскажет, - хмыкнула Сесс.

- Ну... мы вроде друзья и всё такое...

- Вот-вот. Он просто скажет, что с ним всё в порядке. Чтобы нас не расстраивать, - Сессили со вздохом опёрлась головой на руки, закрыв лицо ладонями.

- Благими намерениями... - глубокомысленно произнесла Анна, потягиваясь на стуле. Зараза этот Келлер, больше он никто.


	2. Chapter 2: Children of The Damned

**Название главы**: песня группы Iron Maiden, также имеется вариант в исполнении Therion. Согласно Википедии, на её создание Мэйденов вдохновил одноименный фильм (который, кстати, является, наряду с двумя версиями Village of The Damned, экранизацией Мидвичских Кукушек Джона Уиндема… а они, если верить Википедии, также являются некими прообразами Степфордских Кукушек, которых, кстати, в этой главе нет =)).

**Аллюзии**: большинство из них являются очевидными, так что упомяну только о «каком-то русском юмористе», которого зовут Андрей Кнышев (и у которого фраза про шесть миллиардов человек звучала по-другому), а также вставленном четверостишии – это из стихотворения «Будет ласковый дождь» (There will come soft rains), которое также процитировано в одноименном рассказе Брэдбери из Марсианских Хроник. И да, Мыслитель имелся в виду Роденовский.

**Остальное**: прошу простить за столь тяжеловесный язык и депрессивный настрой; но поверьте, в моих мозгах всё обстоит куда хуже.

* * *

**Глава 2. Children of The Damned**

Всё было туманно и расплывчато, подёрнуто дымкой; прохладный влажный воздух убегал туда, где должна была быть линия горизонта, так и не находя её на своём пути. Звуки, доносившиеся из-за спины, свидетельствовавшие о том, что там кто-то живёт, смеётся и плачет, ссорится и мирится, - все они заглушались мощным гласом океана. Это, пожалуй, было самое приятное. Не знать, что происходит там, где все, не быть со всеми, не быть _**всеми**_, только сидеть, смотреть на бесконечное, повторяющееся и в то же время всегда по-новому проявляющееся в своих формах действо, одно из совершеннейших представлений, устраиваемых природой для тех, кто готов её слушать. Прислушиваться. Внимать. Интересно всё-таки устроен мир. Человек вечно пытается его понять, заставить работать на себя, если не получается - уничтожить или поработить; вечно суетится, заставляет других людей придумывать новые способы "жить лучше", "знать больше", "работать дольше"... Неужели он думает, что только так можно найти своё счастье? Неужели у всех оно одинаковое и состоит из престижной работы, солидного статуса в обществе, группы друзей, наделённых полезными для этого человека качествами, двух детей и их хороших оценок в школе? Неужели всё должно быть по плану, который был _**кем-то там**_ придуман, чтобы все остальные считали его образцом для подражания? Неужели в мире всё так скучно?

Да пошли эти людишки со своими предрассудками в пень. Разве нельзя попытаться решить для себя, что тебе самому нужно? Почему нужно делать то, что хотят другие? Почему нужно _**хотеть**_ то, что хотят другие? Где же, скажите на милость, ваша пресловутая демократия да свобода? Я хочу жить своей жизнью, я хочу принимать свои решения, я не хочу быть марионеткой, честное слово! Я могу ошибаться, я могу не знать, чего я хочу, что мне нужно, а что - нет. Я могу делать ошибочные шаги, которые будут вести меня к пропасти, к моему маленькому личному аду. Но это будут мои шаги, мои действия, которые будут составлять _**мою**_ жизнь, ведь она на то и моя, верно? _**Я**_ буду нести ответственность за всё, что происходит со мной. Да, это сложно, порой это кажется невыносимым... но разве лучше всю жизнь оставаться инфантильным ребёнком, которого просто несёт течением? Никогда не знаешь, куда оно прибьёт тебя. Может, принесёт в тихую гавань, где ты и будешь в спокойствии тухнуть всю жизнь (на самом деле, тухнуть - это не всегда уж так и плохо, если порассуждать), может, отнесёт в сточную канаву (где тухнуть будет уже не так приятно), а может, вообще всегда будет нести на своих волнах, никогда не принося покоя, не давая успокоения, периодически погружая с головой в бурлящий поток (для встряски, так сказать)...

Вода - это не всё. На земле есть ещё много интересного. Так почему бы не попробовать пошевелить ногами? Что, _**страшно**_? А много ли страха в душе человека, который с подросткового возраста смотрит в широко раскрытые глаза этого мира (далеко не такого идеального и прекрасного, как того бы хотелось), который уже знает, какого цвета радужка у очей Смерти? Многого ли он боится, если готов повстречаться со Старушкой в любую минуту? Если может одним движением брови отправить на свидание с Костлявой пару кварталов где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке? Если лишь обнажает клыки, когда слышит хруст своих ломающихся рёбер? Вряд ли. Он может шагнуть в открытое окно, и от его решения будет зависеть, останется ли он инвалидом с переломанным позвоночником на всю жизнь, или поднимет небольшое облачко пыли при приземлении на ноги. Нет, конечно, он не Бог, отнюдь. Но он и не человек, вот в чём загвоздка. Вопрос в том, ближе ли мутанты к Богу (Матери-Природе, Высшему Разуму, Универсуму, Абсолюту - называйте, как хотите), чем человек? Не удаляется ли он от той естественности всей живущей на Земле твари, ставя себя на ступеньку выше обычного представителя Homo Sapiens? А если это и так - плохо ли это?

Чёрт его знает. Пусть над этим лучше какие-нибудь софисты позаморачиваются. Я _**вправе**_ думать о том, о чём мне хочется (и что приносит мне удовольствие), а не о том, в какие дебри меня заводит моя собственная шизанутая логика.

Жизнь, на самом деле, вовсе не такая уж и плохая штука (жизнь прекрасна, это люди в ней - дерьмо, как сказал кто-то). Она как дядюшка Римус. Да-да, тот самый. Сказки дядюшки Римуса про Братца Кролика и прочих Братцев, Тётушек, Сестриц и иных "родственников" (нет, это не те, что у Брэдбери на телевизорных стенах в гостиных), которые он рассказывал (а может, и не рассказывал - история умалчивает) Джоэлю Харрису. Хочешь узнать ответы на свои вопросы? Так сядь и послушай! Сиди и не рыпайся - гиены гиенами, а всё-таки это мудрый совет. Потому что Жизнь рассказывает только тем, кто её слушает. И не перебивает. Воспользуешься ли ты потом полученной информацией или сохранишь её в своей генетической памяти на пользу потомкам, или же просто выкинешь из головы, как осенние сухие листья, - твоё дело. Просто будь вежлив - ты пришёл к Старушке Жизни в гости, так сними грязные ботинки у входа и не стряхивай пепел на персидский ковёр.

Всё так просто и логично. Так почему же, чёрт подери, в жизни всё так сложно и по-идиотски устроено? Наверное, люди виноваты. Ведь, в конечном итоге, каждый должен отвечать (и отвечает) за все свои поступки, так? А что происходит на самом деле? "Я опоздал, потому что долго не приходил автобус", "Я отсутствовал по семейным обстоятельствам", "Так получилось", "Это от меня не зависело", "Это всё Молли виновата". Мы перекидываем свою ответственность на других, на судьбу, на обстоятельства. Может, в силу своего сволочизма (доктор Кокс победно улыбается), может, в силу своей тупости (улыбается кто-то ещё), может, мы просто слишком слабы и ломаемся под тяжестью испытаний, рандомно ниспосланных нам Его Величеством Случаем. "Если бы только все люди на Земле думали и поступали так же, как и я, то во всём мире царило бы полное счастье", - так, по словам какого-то русского юмориста, думают приблизительно 6 миллиардов человек. А на самом-то деле всё совсем по-другому.

И ни птица, ни ива слезы не прольёт,

Если сгинет с Земли человеческий род.

И весна... и Весна встретит новый рассвет,

Не заметив, что нас уже нет.

Вот как всё устроено на самом деле. Суровая правда жизни.

- Эй, Мыслитель! Привет, - раздался голос из-за спины. Он даже не соизволил обернуться. Она, чуть грустно улыбаясь, присела рядом.

- Красивый вид.

Он молчал.

- Не хочешь сходить, скажем в столовую... или, может, в гараж. Я слышала, Логан и Питер там занимаются с каким-то невероятным байком, что-то варят, с электроникой колдуют.

Нет ответа.

- Послушай, здесь действительно очень красиво, и не хотелось бы сгонять тебя с этого места - сама бы просидела тут ещё часов пять, не меньше, - но скоро будет дождь, здесь всё зальёт, так что неплохо было бы тебе на время переменить обстановку. Ты так не считаешь?

Мальчишка продолжал смотреть на воду, будто не слыша её. В самом деле, вид был великолепный, оторваться было сложно... но парень был немного не в себе. Другие ребята это тоже отмечали, как-то пытались его подбодрить, что ли, но все их попытки были тщетны. И она должна была как-то исправить существующее положение дел. В конце концов, она была теперь единственным ментором подрастающего поколения на острове, подростков, которых с детства весь мир только и делал, что пытался задушить и утопить. Нелёгкая это работа...

- Пойдём, - прошептала Роуг, кладя руку ему на плечо.

- Будет ласковый дождь, - как-то странно улыбнулся Джулиан, вставая и продолжая глядеть в неясную бесконечность.

Вскоре раздались первые раскаты грома, но на берегу уже больше никого не было.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside your veins

**От автора:** к сожалению, писанины, накаляканной понемножку за вчерашний вечер и сегодняшнее утро, оказалось больше, чем планировалось, поэтому соавторства с Думи (создательница Анны Вэнс) ожидайте в следующей главе. В этой, кстати, намного меньше негатива и депрессивного настроения, чем в прошлой (на мой взгляд), хотя писалось на этот раз под Amorphis (альбом Skyforger) и Therion (Sirius B). Название - строчка из песни The Blood of Kingu группы Therion с того самого альбома. Кингу - демон из древнешумерской мифологии, из его крови были созданы все люди. Правда, помещая эту строчку в заглавие, я имею в виду вовсе не то, что подразумевается под словами этой строки в песне. То есть глава эта совсем не о крови Кингу, а, скорее, о шевелящихся в душах двоих действующих лиц демонах, готовых проснуться в... ближайшее время.

Злобный смех за кадром. Оказывается, четырьмя главами, как планировалось ранее, я не обойдусь, всё гораздо сложнее.

* * *

**Глава 3. ****Inside your veins the power of the demon flows**

Новый день не принес ничего хорошего. Всё казалось старым и замыленным, как доисторическая фотопленка, попавшая в руки членов общества нелюбителей ленточек и конфетти. Всё такое искусственное, ненастоящее, нагоняющее тоску и скуку. Хотелось спрятаться, спрятаться от всей гнетущей статичности, которая так хотела предстать на суде обывателей в качестве эталона счастливой, в меру подвижной жизни... Джулиан просто не знал, куда себя девать. Бежать от одного застойного омута к другому, ныряя с головой в надежде найти там что-то новое, глоток свежего воздуха? Сбежать. Эта мысль уже не в первый раз настойчиво стучала в его голову, так и не находя там отклика. Сбежать, ха. Как четырнадцатилетняя девочка, которую, по её словам, душат одним своим присутствием родители, старшая сестра, младший брат, не дают жить, такие-сякие нехорошие. Которую потом в лучшем случае подберёт на шоссе и подбросит до ближайшего кафе добрый дядя-дальнобойщик, накормит, попыхает в лицо отвратительно пахнущим дымом от дешёвых сигар, расскажет пару глупых историй, сдобрив тройкой умных фраз, которые зацепят и войдут в резонанс со звучанием душевных струн, которые вдолбят глупой беглянке в голову, что всё вовсе не так, как она себе в порыве своих девчачьих чувств и переживаний вдолбила в маленькую светлую (ну, это не факт) голову. И девочка посмотрит на него сначала удивлённо, потом моргнёт раз, второй, глаза её наполнятся слезами, она зарыдает и сквозь всхлипы, пытаясь смахнуть с носа сопливые пузыри, поблагодарит подбросившего за то, что он, такой мудрый, вразумил её, заставил понять то, что никто ей до того момента так и не смог объяснить. И поедет домой, извинится перед родителями, они её простят, нежно обнимая за плечи, она помирится с сестрой и братом, никогда-никогда больше не будет совершать таких глупостей, они заживут долго и счастливо. Как настоящая семья.

Но это только в лучшем случае.

Сбежать. Ха! И что он будет делать там, на большой земле? Предположим, приезжает он на лодке в Сан-Фран. На пару дней ему, может, денег хватит. Надо устраиваться на работу. Что он будет делать? Кому он там к чёрту нужен, мутант-калека, пацан со взглядом уличного маньяка, но без рук?

Как же он всех ненавидел. За то, что с ним произошло, за то, что могло бы произойти, и за то, чего с ним теперь больше никогда не произойдёт. За то, как к нему теперь относятся те, кто с ним пересекается (хотя он большинство из них просто видеть не желает), за то, что кто-то с ним вообще предпочитает не встречаться глазами или избегает (особенно из числа тех, кого он бы с удовольствием послушал, хотя бы просто ради интереса). За то, что произошло с его друзьями и просто хорошими знакомыми. За то, что что-то происходит, за то, что ничего не происходит. И все думают, что всё в порядке. Стадо баранов, сборище идиотов, да как же они не понимают! Они все, все такие, только и делают, что смеются без повода (как же его бесили все эти хиханьки да хаханьки, чмоки-чмоки и кавайчики в фейсбуках и твиттерах, черт бы побрал этого Билла Гейтса! Он не придумывал интернет, конечно, но тоже причастен). Мутанты, собрались на острове посреди океана, мы нация, мы нация, мы боремся... за что? Вы знаете? Да вы все будто ходите с завязанными глазами и в огромных мешках на головах. Раздаётся гром, все тычут в небо пальцем, кричат: "Гром, гром! Сейчас гроза будет, прячьтесь!". И все бегут прятаться. И никто не останется посмотреть сам, подумать, разобраться. Молния ударяет в дерево, дерево загорается, падает вниз. Оставшиеся зрячие всплескивают руками, их глаза полны ужаса, они спешат их закрыть, закрыть глаза, уши и рты, как те три обезьянки, и сбежать к тем, с мешками на головах, с криками: "Вы были правы, там только Смерть и Хаос! Мы будем с вами, ведите нас, ибо мы слепы". А меж тем Природа делает своё дело. Симфония Разрушения... Огнём порождено, огнём и разрушено, дабы освободить место новому, которому тоже суждено будет со временем погибнуть в огне. А они не желают понимать. Слепому не важна разница между красным и зелёным. Попробуй вот только стрельнуть в одного из рогатки! Они же _**друг другу**_ глотки перережут. Потому что не видят и не слышат. И не слушают. Они говорят, что следуют логике, которую выдумали сами. Они не способны понять правил этого мира, поэтому придумывают собственные и пытаются всё вокруг заставить плясать под свою дудку. А если что-то выбивается из общего ряда? Убрать. Измельчить и изничтожить. Но ведь у меня, вооруженного рогаткой, есть преимущество: я вижу. Их много, да. Они могут протягивать руки во всех направлениях, но если быть достаточно проворным, то они так и не смогут дотянуть свои шкракли до моей глотки. А если ещё поддавать с разных точек огоньку, сбивая их с толку, так они ещё и друг друга укокошат! Уничтожить противника его же руками, что же может быть радостнее сердцу худосочного и тщедушного стратега. Казалось бы, остров, на нём собраны все силы этих ребят, что может быть глупее с их стороны? Один качественный ракетный удар - и всем им приходит тотальный капут. Идут на корм рыбам. Ан нет, можно сделать всё гораздо изощрённее и потратить, может, меньше нервов и денег, да притом ещё и на тебя не подумают. Нет, чем вам не задумка?

Келлер уже подходил к своему любимому насиженному месту на берегу, формируя в мозгах различные планы и прочие интересности - так, не из корыстных побуждений, а интереса ради. Всё равно в стан злодеев его в своё время не приняли - Магнето его, мягко скажем, культурно послал далеко и надолго. Но думать-то кто ему запрещает? У телепатов имеется своя профессиональная этика, читать мысли без разрешения у них вроде как считается неприличным, да и вообще, что _**ещё**_ с ним могут сделать за подобные размышления? Ноги оторвут?

Заворачивая за одну из скал, довольно многочисленных на этой стороне бывшего астероида, он ещё раз подумал о том, какое же удобное место он выбрал для своих посиделок. Его "насест" был со всех сторон окружен многочисленными скалами разных форм, расцветок и размеров, что не только радовало глаз, умеренно защищало от ветра и доносящихся со спины звуков (звукоизоляция, конечно, не могла быть полной, но его и такой уровень устраивал), но ещё и защищало от любопытных взглядов. Из окон близлежаших зданий его видно не было, а уж с оставшейся голой части берега - и подавно. Только с воздуха да с воды.

Но в этот раз это обстоятельство сыграло против него.

Выйдя на свою площадку для размышлений, он обнаружил, что там уже _**кто-то сидит**_. На _**его**_ площадке. _**Чёрт, неужели больше нигде берега нет? Нельзя было в другом месте сесть?**_ Уходить было уже поздно - сидящий его заметил. Сидящая.

- Привет, - поздоровалась Лаура.

- Привет, - сухо ответил он. _**Ну только тебя мне здесь не хватало.**_

- Если моё присутствие нежелательно, я могу уйти.

_**Ишь ты! Нежелательно. Какое слово выискала. Давай-давай, плыви уже.**_

- Да мне без разницы, - неожиданно для себя ляпнул Джулиан. _**Ну молодец. Теперь она останется здесь. Этого хотел?**_ Он присел рядом. Девушка мельком взглянула на него и продолжила смотреть на набегавшие волны, обхватив колени руками. Келлер при взгляде на её поникшие плечи решил, что её, очевидно, что-то беспокоит, и она, быть может, даже пришла специально, чтобы поговорить с ним, слишком уж необычно всё это выглядело. Его одноклассница, жутко асоциальное существо, хладнокровно убивавшее живых существ, притом испытывавшее к другим существам какие-то чувства, даже, быть может, похожие на человеческие. К нему, например. Было в том, что рассказывала ему по секрету Сессили, в том, что иногда, словно невзначай, кидала Анна, в том, как порой странно смотрела на него сама Лаура, что-то жутковатое. Она тянулась к нему, он это кожей чувствовал. Это его пугало, по нескольким причинам, некоторые из них характеризовались в основном словами "Ну потому что это жуть какая-то". В общем, этот ходячий источник беспокойства сейчас сидел рядом с ним и молчал. И это беспокоило Келлера ещё больше. Вместо того чтобы расслабиться, привычно наблюдая за мощным ходом океанских волн, он сидел и прогонял в мозгах возможные причины того, из-за чего Кинней была здесь. Иногда перед его мысленным взором вставали поистине ужасающие картины - вот к чему порой приводит мощь человеческого воображения! - а она всё сидела и молчала, позволяя ему терзать себя дикими догадками. Как жестоко с её стороны, ведь она наверняка всё понимала, она всегда всё знает, ст_**о**_ит ей только вдохнуть воздух рядом с тобой. Компактная анализирующая станция. Куда уж там всем этим метеорологам и учёным с всклокоченными волосами и в белых халатиках, просиживающих последние брюки, которые они не меняли уже с несколько лет, в лабораториях с тоннами оборудования. Возьмите маленькую девочку Лауру, и вы всегда будете знать, кто стучится к вам в дверь, кто уронил пепельницу, кто бессовестно лжёт, у кого повышен уровень сахара в крови. Она всё расскажет, вам надо лишь правильно задать вопрос.

Задать вопрос?

- Что-то случилось?

Она секунду глядела на него непонимающим взглядом, будто никто никогда не задавал ей подобного вопроса.

- Я не хочу это обсуждать.

- Ну да, ну да, это не моё дело, - согласился Джулиан, и его лицо мигом приняло скучающее выражение. Ветер приятно трепал его нерасчесанные волосы, и он бы ничего и не услышал, если бы напор потока воздуха на мгновение не ослабил свою силу.

- Прости, - еле слышно выдохнула она.

- За что? - нахмурился парень, не понимая.

- Ты рассержен, - она не спрашивала, она констатировала факт.

- Глупости.

- Я чувствую это.

- Носом? - в голосе его чувствовалась ирония.

- Да. Ты пахнешь гневом. Ты всегда так пахнешь, но сейчас это был... другой гнев.

- То есть?

- Я не могу этого объяснить. Я... - она запнулась. В кои-то веки. - Я плохо разбираюсь в психических реакциях человека.

- Во загнула. Ну ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Значит, по-твоему, я рассержен. С чего бы это?

- Я не знаю. Твой запах резко изменился, когда я сказала, что не хочу... обсуждать.

- Ты решила, что я из-за этого на тебя разозлился и на всякий случай извинилась, даже не понимая причины?

- Да, - тихо ответила она. Ветер сорвал это короткое слово с её губ и унёс куда-то далеко-далеко, так что Джулиан только по движению этих самых губ и понял, что она сказала. _**Странная.**_

- Ну-ну.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты сердился... на меня, - вдруг выдала она. Келлер изогнул бровь. Судя по тому, как она сжалась и моментально отвела взгляд, уставившись на свои гриндера, Лаура сама не ожидала, что скажет подобное. Парню показалось, что в его душе немножко посветлело и потеплело. Что-то в этой фразе было... милое, что ли, эдакая детская непосредственность.

- Ладно, буду держать себя в руках, - пожал плечами он. Уголок губ его вдруг самопроизвольно пополз вверх.

А она смотрела. Ему вдруг стало как-то неловко.

- Мне надо идти, - неожиданно отчеканила Лаура.

- Пожалуйста, - разрешил Джулиан.

Осторожно ступая по камням и отодвигая беспрестанно лезущие из-за ветра в лицо волосы, девушка пробралась до "выхода", но там почему-то замешкалась. Обернувшись, она встретилась взглядом с парнем, который, оказывается, всё это время наблюдал за ней. Он чуть нахмурился, ибо предпочел бы, чтобы это небольшое подсматривание осталось незамеченным.

- Джулиан, - она почему-то взялась одной рукой за запястье другой.

- Ага?

- Можно, я приду завтра? - спросила она после небольшой паузы. Эти слова явно давались ей с трудом.

_**НЕТ!**_

- Конечно, почему нет.

Она кивнула, и, чуть помедлив, ушла, оставив Келлера в одиночестве обдумывать, что же сейчас такое произошло. Он тяжко вздохнул.

Сегодня Джулиан просидел на берегу гораздо дольше обычного.


	4. Chapter 4: Highway to Hell

**От автора: **обещанное соавторство с Думи, обещанное кровопускание под рейтинг М (всё-таки думаю, что Т+ было бы маловато). Думается мне, что, несмотря на всякие кровавые ужасти, начался-таки отход от вялого пассивно-депрессивного состояния, и это есть гут.

Думи вдохновлялась под песню Арии «Герой Асфальта», по первым двум куплетам, а также под AC/DC — Highway to Hell, которая вынесена в название главы. Мною была заюзана композиция Nightwish "Deep Silent Complete", также очень советую. Часть фика писалась под Amorphis, альбом Silent Waters.

Пришла в голову идея: если будет фик-сиквел – у него определённо должно быть название Together We Stand =)

* * *

**Глава 4. Highway to Hell**

* * *

Под тяжелыми сапогами упруго вибрировал пластик пола. В ангар уже давно никто не заходил – и транспорт, созданный гениальными творцами, опережающий свое время на десяти-, а то и столетия, простаивал. Нет, он не ржавел – просто потихоньку стоял и пылился. Пыль была единственным злом, с которым не могли справиться даже чудо-установки, созданные Зверем.

Девушка лет так восемнадцати воровато оглянулась, прежде чем прикоснуться к приборной панели ближайшего к ней новенького мотоцикла. Что и говорить, подумала Вэнс, будь этот байк парнем, я влюбилась бы в него без памяти. Пальцы, затянутые в пахнущую свежей кожей крагу, прошлись по прозрачному пластику спидометра, оставляя за собой блестящий след – большая часть пыли осталась на перчатках. Раздраженно вытерев конечность о джинсы, которые уже столько всего пережили, что этот маленький акт осквернения вообще никак не отразился на их внешнем облике, Анна обошла мотоцикл кругом и уже более придирчиво его осмотрела. Полный бак топлива, великолепие хромированных (или просто сделанных из какого-то гладкого металла?) деталей, явная «объезженность» и послушность – последняя проявилась, когда мутантка вскочила в седло, мягко включила зажигание и нажала на педаль, принуждая машину двинуться к выходу из ангара. _Да. Только влюбляться._

Кстати, о птичках… Слушая рык мотора, словно радующегося тому, что его наконец пустили в дело, энергетик думала, что порой ее холодность удивляла ее саму. Постоянное дерганье Смерти за усы дало девушке такой душевный панцирь, что он не только отлично отражал негативные влияния. Все душевные порывы Отшельницы он тоже заблокировал наглухо. К сожалению.

«И вместо сердца – пламенный мотор… гхэм», - Вэнс нажала кнопку на коммуникаторе.

- Меган, солнышко. Телепортни меня на семьдесят третий хайвэй в Сан-Фран…

- Да без проблем! – отозвался не в меру бодрый голос в динамике. Розовая вспышка, резко ударившая в лицо волна теплого воздуха, пропахшего бензином и неожиданный сбой связи. Еще бы, ведь группу объектов «девушка-мотоцикл» неведомым образом переместило километров этак на пятьдесят по параллелям и меридианам.

Двигатель взревел, сладкой музыкой отдаваясь в ушах. Анна вдарила по газам, срывая байк с места и в карьер, и сумасшедшим болидом проносясь по идеально гладкой трассе. Ветер бил в лицо, трепал волосы, заставлял трепетать распахнутую куртку… Шлема нет – к черту все меры предосторожности. Есть только ветер в лицо, южное солнце, слегка влажная после недавнего дождя дорога и сумасшедшая скорость.

Нет многих вещей, кажущихся реальными. К примеру, нет смерти. Уж это Отшельница знала наверняка. Что там, за чертой – неизвестно, но уж точно не черная затягивающая пустота. Нет полностью серых тонов в жизни – мир всегда цветной. Это у некоторых его обитателей периодически проявляется сенсорный дальтонизм. Им кажется, что все плохо, мир обречен, и все мы катимся в преисподнюю. Катимся? Чудно! Ад вздрогнет от избыточной концентрации нездоровой психики на один квадратный метр. Умирать – так с музыкой, даже мчась на несусветной скорости по горящему асфальту прямиком в пекло. В каком-то смысле чувствуя за спиной потрепанные, но надежные крылья и не слишком беспокоясь о том, что впереди. Безрассудство? Вряд ли. Как там говорится – «Смелый — это тот, кто все понял, и при этом не испугался». А чего бояться?

Поживем – увидим, доживем – узнаем, выживем – учтем. Притом последнее условие вовсе не обязательно к исполнению.

_«Горел асфальт, от солнца и от звезд,  
Горел асфальт под шум колес,  
Горел асфальт, ты был его герой,  
Так пел асфальт – пел за спиной…»_

Песня вибрировала во всем теле, пульсировала энергией, готовой в любой момент выплеснуться через край. Единственное, о чем Вэнс не помнила – о том, что Герой Асфальта печально завершил пробег. Да и так ли это было важно?

За плечами вспыхнул ярко-синий сияющий шлейф. Запах озона слился с запахом бензина. Отшельница летела вперед, не замечая испуганных и удивленных взглядов, воя полицейских сирен за спиной… Сейчас имела значение только скорость. И свобода. Или иллюзия свободы. Которую можно было пить крупными глотками.

* * *

Он идёт по направлению к набережной, руки в карманах, небрежно топит ботинки в мягкой и влажной земле, небольшой дорожке жизни посреди мертвых скал. Ветер перемен не обновляет землю и не приносит облегчения, но всё-таки дышать было легче, чем обычно. Вон Уортингтон и Дрейк втыкают что-то Санто и Виктору, которые вот-вот свалятся от усталости – в последнее время они стали зачем-то уматывать на Большую землю по ночам. Он-то видел их пару раз, сам оставаясь незамеченным, и никому не рассказывал – да никто его и не спрашивал. Хмыкнув при виде озабоченного лица Лоа, что-то говорящей Анолу, парень сделал крюк, только чтобы не встретиться и не здороваться с учебной процессией. Звук от штиблет становится более отчетливым и громким – скалистая порода аккомпанировала нарастающему вою воздушного синтезатора и усиливающемуся гроулу водяных масс. Не хватало ещё пронзительного визга, призванного заменить «Узиииии-ла-ла-ла-ла» электрогитары. Вообще, если походить по острову, наверняка что-нибудь да найдётся. Можно целый оркестр собрать. И это вам не классическая опера будет, а симфонический… этник-фолк-пауэр а капелла металл? Или просто альтернативный рок? А может, это будет новый альбом Питера Габриэла. Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше – этому парню вообще, по ходу, всё можно. Есть такие люди, которым все всегда всё простят, какую бы ошибку, оплошность они не совершили, какой бы финт не выкинули. А есть такие, что стоит чуть оступиться – и дикая толпа закидает камнями, сбросит в яму с кольями, сожжёт и порвёт на части. Знать бы, к какой группе ты принадлежишь, ещё до того, как споткнёшься…

- Привет.

- Привет, - ответила она.

Она приходила почти каждый день, иногда не один раз. Бывало, сидели и молчали. Вместе. Иногда заводили какие-то странные темы, порой она просила объяснить ей значение какого-то элементарного понятия, настолько простого, что объяснить его было практически нереально. Чуть хмурясь, но с явным интересом слушала его корявые попытки объяснить, зачем человеку душа, почему Бог позволяет человеку совершать такие грехи, что тот потом может отправиться в ад; почему одни могут заслужить прощение, а другие – нет; почему же на свете так много религий, если Бог един… Чем больше вопросов на эту тему задавала Лаура, тем чаще Джулиан путался в своих ответах и тем чаще, в конце концов, звучало удрученное «Я не знаю». Несмотря на все её странности в поведении и вопросах, что она задавала, Кинней, пожалуй, была в последнее время единственным человеком (пардон, мутантом), которого Келлеру не хотелось моментально вышвырнуть из поля своего зрения. Может, это всё было потому, что он отталкивал от себя _нормальное_ общество, а общество отторгало его; Лаура всегда была не от мира сего, на неё всегда, каждый день кто-то бросал косые взгляды, а теперь (особенно после того, как их сверстникам, да и не только им, открылась тайна существования Икс-Форса) её и вовсе прямым текстом слали вон из общей песочницы. И вот они, два изгоя, аутсайдера, сидели рядышком на скалистом берегу, молчали, слушая Природу, или говорили о тех вещах, о которых нормальные ребята не говорят. Он считал её странной и, пожалуй, малость свихнутой; она наверняка расценивала все его действия как неадекватные и нелогичные. И были они, кажется, вполне довольны друг другом.

До сегодняшнего дня.

- Чего новенького?

Она секунду помедлила.

- Анна подарила мне браслет.

- Ну-ка, покажь! – скомандовал Джулиан. Она как-то напряглась, но протянула руку так, чтобы парень смог рассмотреть подарок. Проинспектировав новоприобретённый Лаурой металлический напульсник, Келлер кивнул головой, пробормотав что-то вроде «Да, вполне себе». Потом как-то нехорошо улыбнулся.

- А мне сегодня типа профилактическую беседу Саммерс и Фрост устроили. Мол, чего я занятия пропускаю. Фрост ещё подкатывает с такой закудрявой фразой с общим смыслом «Мы, конечно, понимаем, что у тебя такая вот трагедия, но это теперь сомнительный повод, чтобы пропускать уроки». Видела бы ты её выражение лица, когда я ей отвечаю: «Мисс Фрост, а вы когда в последний раз руки теряли, на занятия продолжали ходить?», - парень разразился диким, злобным хохотом. – Не, ну реально, у неё так глаза на лоб и полезли. Я думал, она мне сейчас ударом ногой с разворота Чака Норриса влепит. Но нет, что ты думаешь? Она, значит, - Джулиан встал, выпятил грудь, бедро в сторону, одновременно отклячил зад, настроил томный взгляд и бархатный голос; выходило не очень-то похоже, но вполне узнаваемо, - делает вид, что всё тип-топ и ей мои слова просто послышались. «Джулиан, дорогой»… В общем, высказал я им всё, что в тот момент о них думал. В не очень лицеприятных выражениях. Так что, кажется, у меня проблемы, - он тряхнул головой, убирая с лица волосы и самодовольно посмеиваясь. – Я вообще не понял, с какого мне это втирали именно Фрост и Саммерс. У них вроде и своих проблем должно хватать, а с детишками болтать - прерогатива д'Анканто, разве нет? На кой я им сдался? Мешаю, что ли? Сижу, никого не трогаю, починяю примус.

- Ты не сдал выпускные экзамены. Официально ты учишься в Институте Высшего Образования Ксавьера. Ты должен посещать занятия, иначе можешь быть отчислен за академическую неуспеваемость.

- И?

- У тебя не будет диплома о полученном в полном объёме образовании данной ступени.

- И меня не примут на хорошую, высокооплачиваемую работу. Ты хочешь сказать, что к тому времени, как я пойду работать (если мне ещё что-нибудь поважнее не отрежут), мутантов будут принимать на работу наравне с обычными хомо сапиенсами? Деточка, ты кажется забыла, что мы живём в мире, который нас боится и ненавидит. Путь в большой мир пентхаусов и мягких директорских кресел нам заказан. Либо придётся постоянно что-то скрывать и недоговаривать, украдкой взбираться по социальной лестнице, открещиваясь от того, чем ты на самом деле являешься… Чёрта-с-два! Нет, ну предположим, пусть и так. Но всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным, не так ли? А потом падать с такой высоты будет ой как больно. Не то чтобы я этого так уж боялся. Просто боюсь, что пока буду отбиваться от оравы, жаждущей моей крови, потеряю ещё пару конечностей. Так. И для чего же мне тогда надо ходить в школу? Какая мне от этого польза? Что ещё я там получу, кроме знаний, которые мне в девяноста случаях из ста никогда-никогда в жизни не понадобятся?

- Тебе следует хотя бы посещать занятия по физической подготовке.

- Что? Это ещё зачем?

- Твоё физическое состояние значительно ухудшилось по сравнению с прошлым годом.

- А лёжка в коме – это как, по-твоему, санаторный отдых?

- При достаточном уровне физических нагрузок и качественном питании ты должен был набрать потерянную мышечную массу за…

- Да-да, конечно. Сейчас-то что об этом говорить? Физические нагрузки. Что ты мне предлагаешь? Отжимания, подтягивания? Может, перетягивание каната, толкание ядра, метание копья, бокс? Скоростная вскопка грядок лопатой? Может, ты мне ещё покажешь парочку подходящих для меня упражнений? Эй, что…

_Сникт – слликт – ссниктт – шмяк! – сликкт – пумц!_

- Ты **чего** %№*» творишь? – завопил Джулиан, отскакивая назад и подавляя в себе желание с пронзительным визгом убежать отсюда подальше.

- Ты попросил показать подходящие для тебя упражнения. Расположение когтей в моих предплечьях не позволяет реализовать симуляцию с абсолютной точностью, но…

- Твою же мать, какого *?№% было их отрезать?

- Это было необходимо для обеспечения максимальной эффективности процесса обучения. Я не знала, что ты среагируешь столь импульсивно. Принимая во внимание то, что тебе известно о наличии у меня исцеляющего фактора, и то, что у тебя имеются подобные повреждения верхних конечностей, я заключила, что мои действия не должны вызвать у тебя серьёзного эмоционального потрясения.

- Господи, Лаура, да ты псих, - застонал парень, прикладывая все усилия к тому, чтобы заставить нижнюю челюсть не стучать так громко. – Ты… ты…

- Ты ведёшь себя неадекватно.

- Вот именно! Именно это я и хотел сказать! – воскликнул он. Девушка удивлённо приподняла бровь. Вообще-то она только что сказала, что это _Джулиан_ ведёт себя неадекватно, но никак не она.

- Моё психическое состояние на данный момент находится в пределах нормы, - Лаура нахмурила брови. – Я не сделала ничего из того, что могло бы повредить моему физическому здоровью. Твоему здоровью может нанести вред сильное ограничение физических нагрузок. Ты попросил…

- Просто сделай всё, как было, - Келлер в отчаянии плюхнулся на корточки и закрыл голову руками. – Прошу тебя. Двое безруких на два квадратных метра – это уже слишком. Пожалуйста, - умоляющим взглядом он воткнулся в стену беспощадной и жестокой логики Икс, которая сейчас возвышалась над ним, таким маленьким и беззащитным, как Каменный Гигант из Властелина Колец – статуя Исилдура либо Анариона – над хоббитами.

С содроганием он наблюдал, как прямо из красной зарубцевавшейся плоти выскакивают два смертоносных лезвия, как Лаура не поведя бровью срезает с лежащей на земле собственноручно отрубленной кисти тонкие пластинки запекшейся крови, точно так же удаляет затвердевшие ткани с обрубка руки, с ювелирной точностью и аккуратностью соединяет две кровоточащие поверхности, потом проделывает всё то же самое со второй рукой. Когда она, как ни в чём не бывало, отряхнула ладони от песка, одну об другую, Джулиан громко сглотнул и понял, что только теперь стал дышать полной грудью.

- Я не сделала ничего из того, что могло бы повредить моему физическому здоровью, - повторила девушка, протягивая ему руки – как тогда с браслетом, только увереннее, - чтобы он смог убедиться, что все ткани срослись правильно и никто никогда даже не догадается, что две минуты назад эти самые кисти рук валялись тут, на скалистой площадке, припорошенные мелким песком и лишенные всех прелестей кровоснабжения.

- Не делай так больше, - попросил Келлер. Его дыхание и сердцебиение постепенно замедлялись, приходя в норму. Она нахмурилась на секунду, потом взглянула на него из-под полуприкрытых век – парню казалось, будто она смотрит на него сверху вниз. Это притом, что она головы на две его ниже.

- Хорошо, - она отвела взгляд. – Мне надо идти.

Он кивнул. Лаура уже прошла мимо него и должна была вот-вот скрыться за скалой, как Джулиан неожиданно встрепенулся.

- Эй, постой.

Она остановилась, посмотрела на телекинетика через плечо и только после этого развернулась.

- Я… прости, что назвал тебя психом. Я… просто это выглядело… с-страшно… Я понимаю, что это хреновое оправдание, но… в общем, извини меня.

Кинней посмотрела на него пару секунд, поморгала и кивнула. Почему-то два раза.

После её ухода он ещё долго пытался собрать мысли в кучку, прежде чем взглядом наткнулся на багровые пятна – явное доказательство того, что всё произошедшее здесь не было порождением его горячечного бреда.

_In your creation Heaven did decree_

_That in your arms sweet death should dwell…_

Попали в точку.

…_Brave day sinking in endless night…_

_

* * *

_Сегодня был сильный ветер, было холодно и промозгло. В принципе, Геллиона это никогда не останавливало – он спокойно смотрел на волны в любую погоду. В дождь было даже интереснее – позавчера они возвращались с посиделок вместе, промокшие и продрогшие, как собаки, но довольные. Почему-то под потоками воды, обрушивающейся с неба, разговор шёл живее. Говорили обо всём – обсуждали киноляпы, виды пиццы, картины Боттичелли, она объясняла ему разницу между квазарами и пульсарами, он – кто такой Песочный Человек из метловской Enter Sandman. А сегодня всё вокруг было хмурым. Нет, это не из-за того, что Лаура не пришла, но этот факт тоже подкинул свою порцию дёгтя в бочку с рассолом.

Возвращаясь уже под вечер в комплекс, Джулиан сделал хороший такой крюк, объясняя это себе тем, что хочет ещё подышать свежим воздухом перед тем, как вернётся в свою душную комнату. На самом деле он, конечно, понимал, что делает это для того, чтобы увеличить шансы случайного якобы столкновения с девушкой на улице. В любом случае, народу сейчас было не ахти как много, так что моцион был вполне приемлемым способом для убиения времени. Проходя мимо очередного здания, связанного со всяким техническим обеспечением островитян (ха-ха, нет, им не втыкали в локтевые сгибы USB-кабели… может, и зря), юноша слышал обрывки фраз, неаккуратно бросаемых на ветер человеком с низким хрипловатым голосом. Что-то вроде «угнали» или «украли», «полный бак», «без спросу»… _Ангар._ Нахмурившись, Келлер подошёл поближе.

- Если это всё-таки она, и если эта паршивка не вернётся с вечерним катером, найду и спущу три шкуры! – сплюнул Росомаха, зажав зубами сигару.

- Что-то случилось? – спросил телекинетик, подходя к двоим мужчинам, стоявшим около выезда из хранилища кучи металлоло… дорогостоящей техники.

- Погоди, сейчас что-то случится, - задумчиво процедил Логан, выпуская клубы дыма в темнеющее небо. – Сейчас я одной любопытной Варваре нос в капусту порубаю. А ну пшёл вон! – гаркнул канадец на парня, после чего лицо последнего приняло абсолютно такое же выражение, как у Колосса (который стоял тут же), и которое описывалось тремя известными латинскими буковками, а именно "WTF". Пока Распутин пытался выяснить причины подобного поведения волосатого когтистого субъекта, Джулиан поспешил ретироваться. Пожалуй, Лаура была всё-таки вполне адекватным человеком, если учитывать дурную наследственность – подарочек от генетического донора.

Проходя по бесчисленным коридорам спального отсека, Келлер понял, что на одном из перекрёстков свернул не в ту сторону, но судьба распорядилась так, что он попал туда, куда он как раз подумывал заглянуть перед отправлением на боковую – так, на всякий случай.

На двери висела табличка с надписью, выполненной ровным, четким и быстрым почерком.

_Анна Вэнс и Лаура Кинней._

_НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ!_

_P__. __S__. Для тех, кто не понял – не влезай, убьёт!_

Одна из них могла быть той самой угонщицей.

_Стук-стук. _От локтей получается слишком глухой звук, поэтому он на всякий случай позвал:

- Анна? Лаура? Кто-нибудь есть?

Нет ответа. Он собрался было уходить, но в комнате послышалось какое-то шевеление, и какой-то булькающий звук. Вламываться в чужую комнату, тем более в девчачью, было ох как неприлично, но почему-то именно сейчас его это заботило меньше всего. Спасибо старому доброму телекинезу и рояль на голову того, кто установил здесь круглые дверные ручки. В комнате было темно, и, осмотревшись по сторонам, Джулиан было решил, что зря он сюда пришёл, но на всякий случай он ещё раз позвал хозяев комнаты. Из ванной послышался тихий всхлип, потом всплеск. И тишина. Парень помотал головой, отгоняя мысли о девчонках, предпринимающих попытки суицида в тёмных ванных, малолетних наркоманках и прочих радостях современной телеиндустрии, и постучался в дверь, за которой явно кто-то был.

- Эй, вообще-то обычно люди моются с включённым светом, с выключенным только вешаются, - ухмыльнулся Келлер… и тут же, ругнувшись, влетел в маленькое помещение, попутно врубая свет.

Он почти угадал.

В тёмно-красной полупрозрачной жидкости, заполнявшей ванну, растянулась девушка, всё тело которой было покрыто длинными глубокими порезами, из которых беспрестанно лилась кровь, добавляя густоты и цвета в то, что мерно колыхалось при малейшем движении рук, продолжавших двигаться четко и твердо, как разделочная машина на мясокомбинате. Из её глаз лились слёзы, а она продолжала вырезать кресты у себя на запястьях, которые практически тут же исчезали, не оставляя даже белых отметин; чего нельзя было сказать о тех ранах, которым не посчастливилось оказаться под водой – они заживали в разы медленнее.

Подавив первую волну липкого страха, Джулиан глубоко вдохнул, снял большое махровое полотенце с крючка и растянул его в воздухе.

- Вставай, - твёрдым голосом приказал он. Девушка подняла на него красные опухшие глаза, будто только сейчас заметила, что в комнате есть ещё кто-то. Он отвернулся, отводя взгляд, мол, не бойся, не смотрю. Всплеск, тихий всхлип где-то на уровне его плеча – значит, пора заворачивать. Укутав когтистую с помощью родного и любимого телекинеза, Геллион поднял несчастную мазохистку на руки и отнёс в комнату, запихнул её на кровать и подоткнул одеяло. Она продолжала тихонько всхлипывать. _Дело дрянь._

- Он сказал, что это всё я. Я их всех убила. Но я не помню, я не хотела… И это не _они_, если бы это были они, то Каймура… Каймура бы меня наказала. Я провалила миссию. И ещё… это не всё… я не могу сказать, но надо сказать так много, а я ничего не могу сказать, я ничего не могу поделать, я… - резкий, истерический вдох прервал этот нескончаемый поток бреда. Плачущая Икс-23 – само по себе зрелище не то что из редких, а вообще практически нереальное. Но если при этом она ещё и занимается самоистязаниями с претензией на попытку самоубийства, а после этого несёт какую-то ахинею и двух слов связать не может… Либо это Армагеддон, либо кто-то провёл ей ментальную трепанацию черепа без анестезии и хорошенько встряхнул и перемешал содержимое её черепной коробки. В любом случае, дело дрянь, как и было сказано.

- Засыпай. Истерика тебе на пользу всё равно не пойдёт. Завтра расскажешь, в чём дело, - устало, но твёрдо проговорил он. – Я буду здесь, - уже мягче добавил парень. Это, казалось, успокоило её – Лаура закрыла глаза, дыхание её постепенно выровнялось. У Келлера чуть полегчало на душе.

- Джулиан, - тихо позвала она, не открывая глаз.

- Да?

- Спасибо, - прошептала девушка, уложив поудобнее голову на подушке.

- Ага, - буркнул он в ответ.

Всю эту тихую и долгую ночь он просидел на краю её кровати.


	5. Chapter 5: Romanticide

**От автора:** Romanticide – композиция уже упоминавшейся знаменитой финской группы Nightwish. Чувствую, что эту песню (как и многие другие у пауэр-металлических финнов) я растащу на цитаты. Хотелось сначала назвать главу по строчке: «…and try to survive your stupidity», но… так вышло.

Прошу простить за простои. Обещаюсь в ближайшее время сесть за вторую главу Quest for Roar.

* * *

**Глава 5. ****Romanticide**

**

* * *

**

Неистовый ветер, волосы, бешено бьющиеся о спину, словно рассвирепевшие змеи, быстро превращающиеся в паклю, капли грязной воды, вылетающей из-под колёс проезжающих автомобилей, в диком экстазе врезающиеся в бледную кожу лица, могучий рык мотора, больше напоминающий рёв древнего хтонического существа, и это упоительное ощущение вседозволенности, всемогущества, полного контроля над своей собственной судьбой… Кому нужны эти чёртовы крылья, вот же она – Госпожа Свобода собственной персоной, чего ещё можно желать?

У девушки снесло крышу. Иных мыслей у медиков, буквально собирающих по кусочкам тело несчастной на операционном столе, просто и возникнуть не могло. Полторы сотни миль в час, мокрая дорога, затычки в ушах, нет не то что экипировки – даже элементарных мотоциклетных очков, не говоря уже о шлеме. Естественно, у этой сумасшедшей не было с собой ни прав, ни иных документов, удостоверяющих личность. Мобильный телефон, лежавший в кармане, теперь являл собой не более чем горстку пластиковых осколков, сим-карта – в щепки. По словам очевидцев, она не справилась с управлением – занесло на повороте, вынесло на встречку; вырулив-таки обратно на свою полосу, она на полной скорости влетела в зад дальнобойщику, протаранив задние металлические двери и остановившись только возле самой кабины водителя, внутри трейлера. Странно, что это искорёженное тело ещё подавало признаки жизни; главный нейрохирург сказал, что, возможно, девушке очень не повезло, что она не погибла на месте. Как она будет жить с последствиями – загадка даже для видавшего виды главврача медицинского центра при Калифорнийском Университете Сан-Франциско, куда привезли юную байкершу. Если, конечно, она ещё будет жить.

* * *

Парень, неохотно вылезая из объятий любвеобильного Морфея, медленно разлепил глаза и помотал головой. Как изменилась его комната за ночь, он просто уверен, что вчера ковёр был не таким, хотя… стоп. Это не его комната. А чья же тогда… Ах, вот оно что.

- Доброе утро, - поздоровалась брюнетка, стоящая около шкафа и натягивающая на себя маленький кусочек ткани, который в магазине, должно быть, шёл под названием «топ» или вроде того. По виду он больше напоминал лифчик с толстыми бретельками – вот она какая, мода демократическая.

- Доброе, - изогнул бровь Джулиан. Надо же, как она быстро оклемалась. – Ты в порядке?

- Да, - последовал ответ. Никаких эмоций, дрожи в голосе, запинок, уж тем более делириозного бреда. Закрыв дверцу шкафа, девушка направилась в ванную, оставив дверь открытой.

- Ты уверена?

- Да, - всё тот же ответ. Даже шум воды, льющейся из крана, имел больше вариаций интонации в своём шипящем голосе.

- Ты не хочешь рассказать, что это вчера было? – телекинетик, выросший в дверном проёме, сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. Он шестым чувством пятой точки чувствовал, что что-то здесь неладно.

- Я не понимаю, о чём ты, - безупречная дикция, несмотря на полный рот зубной пасты и наличие зубной щётки в оном.

- Надо же, - язвительно процедил Келлер. – Неужто память начисто отшибло?

- Нет, - прямолинейно ответила Лаура.

- Хорош комедию ломать.

- Я не понимаю, о чём ты, - повторила девушка, вытирая лицо белым и пушистым махровым полотенчиком. Полная её противоположность. Парень только хмыкнул.

- Мне нужно пройти, - она встала почти вплотную к нему, смотря на недовольного Геллиона снизу вверх. Спокойная и холодная, как всегда.

- Нет.

- Пусти.

- Чёрта-с-два! Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, - Келлер выглядел крайне недовольным.

- Джулиан, я не понимаю, о чём ты. Пропусти меня. Пожалуйста, - ни тени эмоции на красивом (бесспорно!) лице.

- Нет, чёрт подери! – взорвался Джулиан и больно схватил её за плечи. Два телекинетических «комочка» на этот раз вполне успешно заменили ему отсутствующие кисти рук.

- Слушай сюда, девочка, - хрипло проговорил он, наклонившись так, что оказался в буквальном смысле нос к носу с Лаурой. - Ты вчера вот здесь, в этой самой ванне изрезала себя вдоль и поперёк, потеряла чёрт знает сколько крови, а после, уже лёжа в кровати, устроила такую истерику, что я уже всерьёз задумывался, а не позвонить ли в дурку. А на следующее утро встаёшь, как ни в чём не бывало, и заявляешь, что – надо же! – не понимаешь, о чём это я? Я что, по-твоему, всё это выдумал? Или ты меня за идиота держишь?

- Джулиан…

- Отвечай! – гаркнул он.

На лбу девушки появились складочки, а брови приняли положение, которое с натяжкой можно было бы обозначить «домиком». Это немного охладило пыл телекинетика.

- Нет, я не сомневаюсь в твоих умственных способностях, - медленно проговорила она.

- О, у меня прямо камень с души упал, - издевательски воскликнул Келлер.

- Вчера… - продолжила Кинней; было видно, что слова эти даются ей с трудом. – Вчера произошло нечто, чего я не смогу тебе объяснить.

- А, то есть я не идиот, но я не пойму. Это как «Я не трус, но я боюсь», угу.

- Я сама не вполне понимаю, что произошло, - лицо девушки приняло страдальческое выражение, она закрыла глаза и отвернулась. – Я не могу объяснить логически то, что со мной происходит. У меня были сны… больше похожие на телепатические контакты. Сновидения, в которых не отражались события из прошлого, никаких конкретных картин из моей жизни; но я чувствовала, что это как-то связано со мной, с тем, что я сделала, делаю и сделаю когда-либо. И ещё _**он**_…

- Кто – он? – перебил Келлер.

- Росомаха, - выдохнула она. – Точнее, демон.

- Демон, - повторил юноша пресным тоном.

- Да. Демон в обличье Росомахи, который предлагает мне принять «свою сущность» и стать его правой рукой в Аду. Я этого не хочу, но он настаивает. Он оказывает на меня сильное влияние, и… вчера он меня переборол.

- Это было заметно.

- Ты мне не веришь.

- Нет, ну почему же…

- Я не спрашивала.

Джулиан только хмыкнул. Уже в который раз за сегодняшнее утро.

- Вчера вечером на меня обрушились сотни видений – ничего определённого, но я никогда, никогда не испытывала такого страха, такого… ужаса. Словно мне вскрыли череп и, пользуясь моей беззащитностью, пропустили через мозг сотни тысяч электрических разрядов. Я понимала, что всё это, должно быть, не более, чем мощное телепатическое воздействие, но эти видения были настолько реальны, что в какой-то момент я потеряла над собой контроль и поддалась. Но спустя некоторое время я не могла этого больше вынести; меня одолевали мысли о смерти. Так как при совершении акта суицида для меня без наличия определённых условий достичь цели мгновенно практически не представляется возможным, а при осуществлении попытки самоубийства велика вероятность ответной реакции демона в виде усиления телепатического воздействия, то мною было принято решение об использовании другого, одного из наиболее действенных способов возврата к нормальному режиму работы мозга.

- Самоистязание? Это ты называешь «способом возврата бла-бла-бла»?

- Число и интенсивность появления видений резко упали.

- Ага, кровь от мозга отошла и вылилась в ванну. Очень романтично, кстати говоря.

- Это помогло мне.

- А вся последующая бредятина – это так, остаточное явление.

- Было хуже.

- А, ну если только так.

- Ты мне не веришь.

- И это снова не вопрос?

- Мне не стоило тебе это рассказывать.

- Тебе стоило придумать историю поправдоподобней.

- Пропусти меня. Я выполнила твою просьбу.

- Нет. Я хотел услышать правду, - сморщил нос Джулиан.

- Это правда! – неожиданно завопила Лаура, резко подавшись вперёд, отчего Келлер чуть было не брякнулся на спину. Глаза его округлились, и он с видимым недоверием разглядывал Икс: а она ли это? Совершенно иная манера речи, какие-то бредни и галлюцинации, мазохистские наклонности, а тут ещё и эта странная и вроде не особо мотивированная агрессия… Хорошее решение последней проблемы нашлось тотчас же.

- Ладно, ладно, правда – так правда, - согласился Джулиан, поднимая руки в воздух в знак примирения и отходя на несколько шагов назад, то есть в комнату.

- Ты мне не веришь, - снова раздался голос уменьшенной версии Росомахи за спиной парня – он решил ретироваться, пока не поздно.

- Нет, - признался он. – Но если что – я буду на берегу.

- Ты меня боишься, - тихо добавила девушка.

- Есть немного, - пожал плечами парень. – Но ты приходи. Со страхами ведь надо бороться. А клин, как известно, вышибают клином.

Он ушёл, не став дожидаться ответной реакции. Лаура же, сидя на кровати, со сжатыми зубами наблюдала за тем, как затягиваются края и исчезают очертания очередного крестика, вырезанного на её запястье. Как хорошо, что она не рассказала ему ещё об одной страшной догадке. По поводу самого Росомахи. Да и из произошедшего она извлекла хороший урок – со своими демонами она должна – и будет – бороться сама, без чьей-либо помощи. Она встретится с ними лицом к лицу, без свидетелей, в пустоте, и победит. Потому что никто ей не помешает. Потому что она во всём привыкла рассчитывать только на саму себя. Потому что она – идеальный убийца.

Может, и хорошо, что Джулиан её боится. Для него безопаснее было бы держаться от Икс-23 на расстоянии.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rain Comes

**От автора: **депрессия продолжается! В заглавии – строчка из песни The Pain итальянской (кажется) группы Lacuna Coil.

АД – артериальное давление, Макс – Максвелл Джордан, он же Шип (Quill), Джей – Джошуа Гатри, он же Икар. Остальное вроде предельно ясно.

* * *

**Глава**** 6. The Rain Comes**

* * *

Кап-кап.

Физраствор тихо плакал в капельнице. За окном шумел ветер, и ветки старой берёзы неторопливо шкрябали по оконному стеклу, словно старичок, шамкающий беззубой челюстью и порывающийся сказать что-то безумно важное, невероятно нужное для дальнейшего существования мира; глаза его загораются, он делает хриплый вдох, губы складываются в кружочек или другую фигуру… и внезапно он всё забывает. Огонёк в глазах тухнет, веки опускаются, изо рта вырывается поток воздуха, достаточный для того, чтобы задуть печальное пламя догорающей свечки, руки продолжают трястись.

Приборы мерно пикали – сердцебиение стабильное, АД в пределах нормы, сахар понижен, сатурация не нарушена. За окном душно, ветер приобретает порывистый характер, довольно резко меняется освещённость – из-за этого всё в помещении меняется, то становясь по-летнему весёлым и лёгким, то по-осеннему угрюмым и безрадостным. Правда, это всего лишь освещение, а на деле всё остаётся неизменным. Особенно для мешка из плоти и костей, замотанного в гипс и утыканного иглами, присосками, прищепками. Из этого живого мертвеца, пульсирующей мумии во внешний мир протягивались километры трубок разной длины и диаметра; они казались если не щупальцами какого-то страшного инопланетного существа, то как минимум аксонами большого скопления гигантских нервных клеток, дендриты которых были похоронены и надёжно скрыты от глаз посторонних внутри белого саркофага.

Было бы интересно использовать красивый приём с чуть искажёнными чертами уставшего бледного лица, сдвинутые брови, лёгкая складочка, неподвижной волной застывшая на высоком лбу, чётко очерченный приоткрытый рот, тёплое лёгкое дыхание, как весенний ветерок, розовые мочки ушей, лебединая шея, выпирающие ключицы, длинные волосы, в художественном беспорядке тщательно разбросанные по подушке. Однако же в реальности всё было куда менее поэтично. Опухшие покрасневшие веки, один глаз заклеен, чуть зеленоватый цвет лица, отдающий фиолетовым в естественных впадинах черепа, разбитые вздувшиеся губы, обритая налысо голова, раздражение в области носа и рта от кислородной маски. Всё – в синяках, мелких и крупных порезах, ссадинах, гематомах, швах, бинтах, пластыре.

На улице душно и ветрено. Листочки трепещут от тихого невыразимого ужаса. Будет гроза. Ещё одна Катерина бросится с обрыва в омут с головой, и кто знает, будет ли ей легче от того, что её спасут и предложат психиатрическую помощь. Человечество сделало мощный рывок вперёд, научилось владеть такими материями, о котором боялось даже думать лет сто или двести назад. И всё же оно не всесильно. Мы не боги, но почему-то не можем с этим смириться. Может, это и хорошо. Это толкает нас в спину, заставляет бежать вперёд, расти и развиваться, заставлять изостряться наш ум, изощряться и ухитряться, приспосабливать и приспосабливаться, выживать и жить. Но человеку мало иметь контроль над жизнью. Он хочет управлять и смертью. И потому люди убивают и спасают от гибели; а спасаемые и убиваемые порой даже не знают, чего они хотят. Они хотят поменяться друг с другом местами, но стоит этому осуществиться, как они тут же жалеют о произошедшем… иногда и смиряются, если слишком поздно; иногда продолжают бороться, или тихо страдать, или метаться до последнего. Хорошо это или плохо? У неё нет ответа. Она ведь даже об этом не думает. Она вообще ни о чём сейчас не думает – не может думать. Её сознание витает в местах слишком отдалённых от этой реальности.

- Анна! Боже мой! – вскрикнула девушка с неестественно розовыми волосами, пугая медсестру, и кинулась к койке.

- Мисс, вы её родственница? – недоброжелательным тоном осведомилась девушка, менявшая капельницу с антибиотиками.

- Я? Нет, но…

- Тогда покиньте палату, - властно произнесла та. – Вход только для родственников.

- Да, но…

- Вы её знаете? – вдруг подняла бровь служащая больницы.

- Да, конечно, она же…

- Здесь написано, что она неопознанная. Ни паспортных данных, ни страховки, ни даже имени.

- Да я же вам говорю, это моя подруга, её зовут Анна Вэнс, она… - нетерпеливо воскликнула Мег.

- Смертница, - перебила её медсестра, сдувая локон тёмных, почти черных волос со лба. – В смысле, самоубийца. Ехала на мопеде, без шлема, налокотников и прочего. По мокрой дороге, с превышением скорости и всё такое. Влетела в грузовик, протаранила почти до самой кабины. Вы вообще уверены, что можете её опознать после всего этого? – она махнула рукой в сторону койки. - Её на операционном столе несколько раз перекраивали.

- Во-первых, это был не мопед, а байк, - сжала руки в кулачки хрупкая Гвинн.

- Можете мне не говорить, я в них всё равно не разбираюсь, - махнула рукой брюнетка.

- Мопеды ездят максимум тридцать миль в час! А мотоцикл – полноценное транспортное средство, хоть и двухколёсное, да и чёрт с ним. Во-вторых, не смейте говорить о ней, как о трупе! «Опознать»… она моя подруга, и она жива, слышите? И ещё, она не самоубийца. У неё полно друзей, она весёлая, и добрая, и… - Мег тихонько всхлипнула. – И уж тем более она не смертница. Не смейте такого о ней говорить, я вам не прощу.

Крылышки феи трепетали под тяжёлой курткой, грозя вырваться наружу и заставить вредную бессердечную медсестру уверовать в Бога (она наверняка была атеисткой), масонские заговоры и толпы злобных мутантов, стремящихся захватить мир.

- Спокойно, мисс, - девушка неожиданно сменила гнев на милость (_Ага, подлизывается… что-то здесь не так,_ - подумала Меган). – Просто мисс… Вэнс, так? Мисс Вэнс сейчас стабильна, но… она не приходила в сознание уже больше суток. Точнее сказать, она в коме. Её мозг не реагирует на точечные болевые воздействия. Сложно сказать, долго ли она протянет, находясь в таком состоянии… Есть и хорошие новости – ей не больно. Она не страдает.

- От-т… откуда вы это знаете? – на щеках Пикси были мокрые дорожки, губы её дрожали. - Вы же медсестра, так? Вы ведь не можете точно сказать…

- Я врач, - вздохнула девушка. Белый халат и бэджик на груди с надписью «Доктор Хаус». Как же она не догадалась, что такие фамилии могут быть в реальности, да ещё и у женщин! Вот что значит много смотреть телевизор – в мозг ровными штабелями укладываются стереотипы. Ну прямо как в «Клинике», когда все пациенты думали, что доктор Эллиот Рид обязательно должен быть мужчиной, а блондиночку Барби всё время принимали за медсестру.

- Это ужасно, - Пикс закрыла лицо руками. – Простите, я имею в виду не то, что вы врач, а то, что Анна… Анна… Боже мой, бедная Энни… Я…

Мег не выдержала и разрыдалась. В конце концов, вряд ли мисс Хаус будет обсуждать её маленькую истерику с мисс Тауб, мисс Каттнер и мистером Тринадцатым. Или там опять Форман? Да какая разница, всё равно это не поможет несчастной Вэнси, бедняжке. Жизнь несправедлива. Всё должно было быть не так, этого ведь просто не может быть! Может, Гвинн просто спит? Как следует общипав себя со всех сторон, девушка с горечью убедилась в обратном. Где же…

- Мы её забираем, - в палату вошла женщина в обтягивающем зелёном костюме с шарфиком и длинными перчатками, а за ней шёл главврач больницы. Вот и Роуг, наконец-то.

- Что? Господи, как можно! Она же в коме! Вы смерти её хотите? – запротестовала врач со знаменитой фамилией, но без трости.

- Успокойтесь, мисс Хаус, мы обо всём договорились с мисс д`Анканто, - главврач лучезарно улыбался. - Мисс Вэнс, нашу пациентку, переправят на этот остров, Утопию, где ей уже подготовлено место в специальном… эээ… лазарете. Там ей будет обеспечен должный уход. Все документы уже проверены и подписаны. Пострадавшая официально переведена в другое место. Можете идти и заниматься другими пациентами, я знаю, что у вас сейчас их много. Мы справимся без вас.

- Вы не можете… - зрачки докторши расширились, как после хорошей дозы.

- Доктор Хаус, пациентка больше не ваша. Уходите, - посуровел глав. Девушка постояла ещё немного, посверлив босса взглядом, и вылетела из палаты, громко цокая толстыми каблуками по полу.

Спустя некоторое время в палате перестали возиться, раздался тонкий голосок, выпаливший несколько слов на каком-то иностранном языке, ПАФ! И трое исчезли в облаке розового дыма.

- Что за?..

- Я же говорил, не надо вмешиваться. Да, они мутанты, все трое, - понизив голос, выговаривал начальник. – Девчушка – не жилец, долго не протянет. А так она хотя бы перед смертью повидает друзей, если очнётся. Если не очнётся – хотя бы умрёт у себя дома. И мы будем избавлены от бумажной волокиты и обвинений в преступной халатности, повлекшей за собой смерть мутанта. Ты же видела по телевизору этих Людей Икс, они набирают популярность с каждым днём. Нам же не нужны проблемы, сама понимаешь. Ты ведь понимаешь?

- Да… - рассеянно ответила докторша; взгляд её был пуст, как бутылка у алкоголика, спустившего последние деньги.

- Ты меня вообще слушала?

- Да, мистер Хадсон, - покачала головой мисс Хаус и направилась к лифту. – Нам не нужны проблемы.

- Вот и славно, - облегчённо улыбнулся доктор Хадсон. – Вот и славно.

Он похлопал себя по карманам и с сожалением вспомнил о том, что бросил курить месяц назад.

* * *

- Так вы и её выкинули? – всклокоченные волосы разъярённого парня, казалось, вот-вот попадут в область хаоса (или как это у них, физиков-теоретиков, называется), нарушат все законы физики и встанут вертикально вверх, совсем как у Дэвида, сына Ксавьера.

- Боже, Джулиан, ты не понимаешь, что говоришь…

- Я всё прекрасно понимаю!

- Мы никого никуда не выкидывали. Здесь не тюрьма, и каждый волен покинуть остров, если захочет. В целях безопасности делать это надолго не рекомендуется, однако это её решение, и мы уважаем его. Если ей понадобится помощь или она захочет вернуться – Эмма, Кукушки, Псайлок и Профессор всегда на связи. Мы не бросили её.

- Ага, конечно. А ещё вы не бросали Кевина, Макса, Джея и всех тех, кого усадили в тот проклятый автобус. Кстати, где Вэнс? Наверное, её решение вы тоже уважаете. Осталось только его узнать! А если кто-то из окна решит выпрыгнуть, вы тоже…

- Джулиан, прошу тебя, не переходи на крик.

- Как иначе, мисс Фрост, если меня не желают слушать?

- Учитывая то, что ты сейчас на пробации – как минимум, спокойнее.

- Я не желаю быть спокойнее, когда мои друзья умирают штабелями и никто не чешется. Я не желаю быть спокойнее, когда кто-нибудь из всеми любимых учителей вдруг неожиданно сходит с ума, или вдруг начинаются какие-то секреты (да, я понимаю, что без Икс-Форса было не обойтись; мою шкуру они тоже спасали, я этого не забыл), или кто-то вдруг сбегает с острова… с безопасного и прекрасного острова, иначе с чего бы ему называться Утопией? Она не была первой. Кевин ушёл, и где он кончил? Под крылышком у Селины во главе армии ходячих мертвецов. Джей тоже куда-то уходил. К чему это привело? Ушла Вэнс. Где она? Где её искать? Её вообще кто-нибудь ищет? Ушёл Маккой. Думаете, этого никто не заметил? Ещё во время кампании со Стражами, после Дня М, порывался уйти Эрг, его не пустили. Ради его собственного блага и безопасности, так? Его мнение никто не уважал. Мы предупреждали вас о возвращении Нимрода, и что же? Вы наплевали и мы разбирались сами. До конца не разобрались, и чем кончилось? Вот этим, - Джулиан с грохотом обрушил предплечья на стол Циклопа. – Люди – ах, простите, мутанты - потихоньку убираются с острова. Зато некоторые наоборот, появляются. Старый заклятый враг Людей Икс, Магнето? Да пожалуйста, разгуливает себе, дышит свежим морским воздухом. Свихнувшаяся сестра Колосса, из-за которой мы все ухнули в ад (ну, не все, но это тонкости), и которая забрала у Пикси часть души – нате вам, действующая на благо отечества боевая единица. Куча маргиналов в Икс-Бриге, под мозгопромывкой у взбесившейся сущности Опасной Комнаты? Эка невидаль! Ребёнок-Мессия, от которого одни только неприятности? Да, у неё своя команда! Нет, я бы подумал, что это я просто такой невезучий и только меня эта %?:*ая судьба воспринимает в виде нарисованного Кенни, но нет же! Если бы это было так, и я был свихнувшимся параноиком, который жалуется на несправедливость жизни, то Кейбл был бы жив, не так ли?

В момент, когда телекинетик остановил свою тираду, дабы отдышаться, Циклоп, доселе сидевший и с невозмутимым видом выслушивавший этот нескончаемый поток слов, задал один простой вопрос:

- Что ты хочешь всем этим сказать?

- Что?.. - Келлер поперхнулся от негодования. Потом сглотнул, вдохнул, прикрыл глаза и навис низко-низко над крышкой стола, словно коршун, готовящийся к посадке. – Вы говорите о жестокости внешнего мира, грядущем апокалипсисе, без конца меняете стратегии. Вы не хотите этого признавать, мистер Саммерс, так давайте я скажу это сейчас за вас, вслух: вы не можете обеспечить нам обещанную безопасность. Не можете, сколько бы ни старались. И собрав такое количество мутантов на одной территории, вы рискуете ещё больше – достаточно одного точного попадания хорошей бомбы, и раса Хомо Супериор стёрта с лица Земли. И никогда не возродится. Эти пятеро новоиспечённых мутантов, да даже если появятся новые – они просто не выживут. Не смогут, и всё тут. Их убьют либо собственные способности, либо их же собственная семья сожжёт их на костре, как ведьм в Средневековье. Куда уж там до осуществления Мечты Великого Чарльза Ксавьера. Тележку, которая полным ходом несёт нас в тартарары, уже не остановить.

Парень вдруг резко развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

- Стой.

- В чём дело, мистер Саммерс? Скажете, что я не могу вот так просто уйти? А вот могу. Мне уже плевать на всё и на всех. Я потерял всё, что когда-либо ценил в жизни, и даже больше. И ещё я могу сам о себе позаботиться, обойдусь без вашей помощи, защиты, назиданий и пробаций. И мне плевать, где я проведу остаток дней, ожидая, когда же какая-нибудь тварь придёт по мою душу и пристрелит на улице, как собаку. Лишь бы подальше отсюда. Хотите задержать меня? Посадите в клетку и докажите тем самым всем на острове, что вы не владеете ситуацией и потому предпочитаете радикальные меры. Чтобы все боялись. А теперь, к сожалению, вынужден вас оставить. Можете не стараться меня переубеждать, всё равно не получится. Адьос, приятно было поболтать.

Дверь с треском захлопнулась за его спиной.

- Эмма?..

- Я… - мисс Фрост приложила кончики пальцев к побледневшему лбу. – Скотт, он не вернётся. Может, когда-нибудь, но только не сейчас. В его голове творится сущий хаос, что-то похожее на джихад, дикое и разрушительное, как первозданные силы из древних мифов. И единственный яркий голос, который ведёт за собой эту толпу разъярённых фанатиков, кричит о том, что ему здесь не место. Я могу его усыпить, но это не решит проблем, Скотт. Всё гораздо глубже. Кажется, мы запустили ещё один случай…

- Хорошо. Пусть идёт, - Саммерс откинулся в кресле, сложив кончики пальцев один к другому. – Договорись с Мэдроксом, пусть кто-нибудь из его ребят проследит, чтобы Геллион не натворил глупостей. Какая ситуация с Анкорит?

- Роуг и Пикси доставили её в наш лазарет, сейчас с ней занимается доктор Рао, - помедлив, ответила Эмма, очевидно, переговорив с кем-то из них по телепатической связи.

- Прекрасно. Меня немного беспокоит Хоуп – не могу точно сказать, в чём дело, но она словно что-то старательно скрывает. Пусть Роуг за ней просматривает. И собирай команду, у нас встреча с нашей старой знакомой, агентом Бранд.

- Да, конечно… разборки космического масштаба – та самая встряска, которой нам давно не хватало, - процедила сквозь зубы Фрост. Её очень обеспокоил Джулиан – было такое ощущение, словно он перешёл линию невозврата, ушёл от них навсегда. Ситуация напоминала аналогичную с Кевином Фордом, и, как правильно заметил мистер Келлер, конец её был весьма печален. Вот только отличие было в том, что Геллион гораздо более импульсивен, несдержан, и обладает намного более разрушительными силами, что в предельном случае способно привести к глобальной катастрофе.

* * *

Дождь, налетевший из Сан-Франциско, больно хлестал по лицу, а ветер только добавлял, силясь вырвать мокрые волосы и унести вместе со скальпом. Все уже попрятались в уютные залы с тёплыми каминами, так что вероятность встретить кого-то на улице с каждым шагом всё сильнее стремилась к нулю. Оно и к лучшему, думал Келлер, жмурясь и двигая плечом, чтобы поправить лямку рюкзака. Никто не будет докучать расспросами, а куда же это он направился, а почему, и врать, что без него им будет скучно. Вот сейчас только сделать ещё пару шагов, и уже можно…

- Эй, Геллион! Джулиан.

- О, нет, - закатил глаза парень. Только не это.

- Постой, погоди! Ты во Фриско?

- Твоё какое дело? – огрызнулся он, разворачиваясь и застывая на месте от неожиданности. На рыжей девчонке в капюшоне тоже был походный рюкзак.

- Мне сейчас надо попасть на тот берег, а сообщение по воде отменили из-за погоды. Вот я и спрашиваю. Думала, может, ты меня подбросишь.

- А чего это ты там забыла? – усмехнулся Келлер. – И с чего такая срочность? Нельзя подождать, пока погода устаканится?

- Нет, я договорилась с одним человеком о встрече, а опаздывать – не в моих правилах. Ну так как, ты меня подкинешь? Я даже не буду спрашивать, что _тебе_ там понадобилось в такой погожий денёк, как этот.

- Да-да, теперь это так называется… Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Высажу на пристани, а там уж сама добирайся на эту свою «встречу».

- Отлично! Спаси—

- Держись крепче.

Подхватив Хоуп, охваченную ярко-зелёной аурой, на руки, телекинетик со страшной скоростью взмыл в небо.

Спустя полторы минуты рыжая уже натягивала свалившийся капюшон и просто светилась от счастья.

- Спасибо, Джулиан! Давай, до встречи, - и, фамильярно прихлопнув своего отчаянного недоброжелателя по плечу, девчонка побежала через дорогу, прыгая по булькающим, словно кипящим лужам.

Тот лишь криво усмехнулся.


	7. Chapter 7: Is anybody out there

**От автора: **в заглавии – песня из великого концептуального альбома The Wall группы Pink Floyd.

**Глава**** 7. Is anybody out there**

Нескончаемый дождь шёл уже вторые сутки подряд. Серые облака, плывущие по рыдающему небу, нагнетали атмосферу Венеры пера Брэдбери, когда дети, росшие на той планете, видели Солнце лишь раз лет в восемь, когда оно показывалось из-за мрачных туч и светило часа два, не больше, и потом снова всё вокруг погружалось в безрадостное мокрое уныние. Жизнь, правда, и без того не казалась сахаром и вообще мало давала поводов для беспричинных с первого взгляда приступов радостного подъёма в душе.

Анна по-прежнему лежала в койке, не подавая признаков душевных порывов и духовного шевеления. Приборы показывали, что аппарат искусственного дыхания работает исправно, насыщение крови газами находится в норме, диализ больше не требуется, питание продирается к голодным клеткам через вены, а в мозгу иногда что-то шебуршится. И всё. Никаких тебе больше возмущённых криков, бряцаний тоннами металлических украшений, тихих похихикиваний на занятиях, хмурых «Да, сэр» на тренировках, мудрёных высказываний и дружеских подколок. Лишь тело, формально живое.

А там… кто его знает.

На всякий случай девчонки по очереди дежурили у её постели – мало ли что может случиться, не дай Бог остановка сердца, а вдруг – бывают же чудеса на свете – и откроет девчушка глаза, и спросит: «Эй, чегой-то у вас у всех такие лица вытянутые?», и все тут же обрадуются, завизжат от радости, будут прыгать вокруг неё и с серьёзным видом выговаривать, как же она могла так их всех напугать. Ну да ладно, можно это и позабыть, ведь всё страшное уже позади, не так ли?

В том-то и дело, что не так. Энн до сих пор в коме, куда-то опять подевалась Лаура, а за ней Джулиан и Хоуп. Сессили никак не могла взять в толк, как так могли куда-то запропаститься сразу три человека? Будто их чёрная дыра засосала. За что же им такое наказание? Каждый день что-то сваливается, как снег на голову, причём снег на широте Сан-Франциско, вот что самое ненормальное! Ребята, конечно, стараются не переживать по каждому поводу, расслабляются, как могут, играют в бейсбол, баскетбол, волейбол, карты, бильярд, видеоигры, как-то раз даже в бутылочку умудрились… Но напряжение так никогда полностью и не сходит. Есть такие раны, которые никогда не затягиваются. Самые худшие и болезненные – как раз те, что остаются в душе. Их у ребят уже было предостаточно. И, похоже, не все могут с ними справиться, с помощью или без. Кто-то не выдерживает и сбегает – не обязательно в буквальном смысле, быть может, замыкается в себе, строит внутреннюю крепость, большую кирпичную стену, чтобы только не видеть окружающий мир. Лучше казаться толстокожим, грубым и циничным, чем задохнуться от слёз при виде страдающего товарища. Хотя порой кажется, что лучше уж взять и задохнуться. Но ведь тогда и из-за тебя кто-то может задохнуться, так? И пойдёт цепная реакция. Нет, нельзя так подставлять окружающих. Надо всегда говорить себе: «Мир без меня был бы неполон», даже если и не веришь в это. Бывает, после многократных повторений и убеждений вдруг начинаешь думать, что всё-таки эта мысль правильна. Даже если на самом деле она и не такая уж правильная. В конце концов, кто-то из мыслителей говорил, что абсолютной истины не существует. А кто-то ещё – что мир является таким, каким мы его себе представляем. Или что-то вроде этого. В любом случае, человек волен думать, о чём захочет, и никто ему не запретит. Ну, если не считать телепатов, но это уже тема для отдельного разговора.

- Сессили? – робко спросили из-за двери.

- Да, Сурайя. Привет, - девушка вздохнула, уронив лицо на ладони, после чего взъерошила свои рыжие волосы. – Как твои дела? Выглядишь какой-то… измотанной.

- Спасибо, всё в порядке, - девушка в абайе и приспущенном никабе присела на ещё один стул. Интересно, что же тогда значило для неё «не в порядке», если она сейчас была такой бледной. – Всего лишь страшный сон.

- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

- Н-нет. Спасибо, - губа Сурайи дёрнулась. Вспоминать этот кошмар ей вовсе не хотелось. Мало того, что во сне присутствовал Джей Гатри (давно уже мёртвый) и… слишком близкие с ним отношения, чтобы она могла позволить себе выговорить это вслух, так ещё и столько было потом страшных вещей, и всё такое реальное, и, главное, сон этот длился будто вечность. Сесс лучше не знать, она будет переживать, она и так всегда переживает за друзей.

- Ну… если что – ты знаешь, где меня найти, - улыбнулась Меркури.

- Да. Спасибо тебе. Как Анна?

- Всё так же. Никаких изменений, если не считать то, что перестали диализ делать. Говорят, с почками пока порядок. Что значит это их «пока» - понятия не имею. Как наши беглецы, никаких новостей?

- Мне ничего нового не известно.

- Жаль. Никто, надеюсь, больше не сделал ноги?

- Ты думаешь, что все они ушли сами?

- А есть варианты?

- Их могли похитить. Помнишь, когда мы попали в Ад… в Лимбо. Или кто-то из них попал в беду, а оставшиеся двое пошли на выручку. Это могла быть Хоуп. Джулиан и Лаура могли просто никому не сказать, они так уже уходили.

- Да, сейчас самое время геройствовать в одиночку. Раздавят, как тараканов. С другой стороны, это же Лаура…

- Джулиан тоже…

- …и Джулиан. Да, эти ребята за себя постоят и других из болота вытащат. Да и Хоуп не лыком шита. Ты видела, что она тогда сделала с этим Бастионом? В одиночку!

- Я за них всё равно переживаю. Вдруг они ушли порознь?

- Зачем бы им?.. Хотя да. Вероятность есть. Лаура так точно могла. Джулиан, учитывая его сверхдепрессивное состояние в последнее время… хм, мог. Хотя, думаю, это маловероятно. Хоуп? Она очень уверена в своих силах, мне кажется. Правда, не знаю, зачем бы ей покидать остров, учитывая, сколько сил было приложено, чтобы она только до него добралась. А может, они просто все собрались и уехали в Диснейленд?

- Тогда бы они предупредили нас.

- Да, и забрали бы с собой побольше народу. Но лучше бы это был Диснейленд. Так спокойнее, - Сесс склонила голову на плечо подруге.

- Да, ты права. Так было бы спокойнее, - эхом отозвалась Сурайя. Сердце подсказывало ей, что в реальности никакого спокойствия им в ближайшие несколько лет не предвидится.

…

Погода словно взбеленилась. Сквозь тяжёлые свинцовые тучи не пробивался ни единый лучик солнца, злые капли, объединившись с режущим ветром, жестоко хлестали прохожих по лицам, зонтикам и шляпам, с жутким рёвом ломились, издавая страшный грохот (не иначе как барабаны войны), в оконные стёкла высоток, дико вопя: пустите нас! Пустите внутрь, в своё тёплое уютное гнёздышко, вам ведь всё равно придётся выйти на улицу, не можете же вы прятаться вечно. А тогда уж мы отыграемся по полной. Трепещите от ужаса! Бойтесь! Бойтесь, смертные, ибо пред лицом Армагеддона вас не спасут никакие ваши денежки и связи. У савана Смерти нет карманов, как говорит английская пословица, потому Там все равны… почти равны, ибо деяния (а иногда и мысли) наши определяют вес души человеческой. За какие такие грехи человечество получило всё это?

Одним словом, в Большом Яблоке (в простонародье – Нью-Йорке) сегодня тоже шёл дождь.

Женщина средних лет, уставшая и невыспавшаяся, что уже не под силу было скрыть её профессиональному макияжу, сидела за своим столом и просматривала бумаги. Сколько же волокиты, сколько всего надо подписать, сколько вежливых отказов надо надиктовать секретарше, сколько встреч надо разместить по клеточкам календарика, находившегося у всё той же секретарши. Деловые обеды, на которых уже кусок в горло не лез, корпоративные вечера, на каждый из которых надо придумать _оригинальную_ речь, разговоры с некоторыми безалаберными сотрудниками, которые хотели не работать и притом получать денег почти столько же, сколько она сама. А вынужденные сокращения? Конечно, компания весьма устойчиво держалась на плаву, хоть и была открыта всего полгода назад как дочерняя организация их семейного дела. Однако сейчас имел место быть напряжённый период работы, вопросы, требующие скорейшего разрешения, сыпались аки снег на голову в февральскую ночь где-нибудь в средних широтах. И потому долгожданный отпуск в ближайшем будущем, как бы того не хотелось, не маячил. А он был так нужен – транквилизаторы на ночь и расслабляющий массаж по вечерам уже мало помогали. Так хочется всё бросить и на неделю улететь на острова в Карибском море…

- Босс, вам звонит какой-то юноша. Представляться отказался, но сказал, что это срочно, вопрос касается вашего сына, - заглянувшая в кабинет секретарша выглядела обеспокоенной.

- Хорошо, Элисон, переключайте, я с ним поговорю, - нахмурилась начальница. Что-то с Джеймсом? Почему он тогда сам не позвонил? Вдруг он попал в больницу? Чего только в жизни не бывает…

- Да? О Боже, - её лицо вдруг вытянулось, взгляд стал стеклянным. – С тобой всё в порядке? Да, да, конечно, приезжай. Адрес знаешь? Отлично. Восьмой этаж, направо по коридору и второй поворот налево. Не говорить отцу? Почему?.. Хорошо, хорошо. Полчаса? Замечательно. Я буду ждать. До встречи, милый.

Надо же, какой неожиданный поворот событий.

- Босс? – секретарша склонилась над женщиной, уже думая о том, чтобы помахать чем-нибудь перед её носом и принести нашатыря.

- Что? – рассеянно отозвалась та. – Ах да, Элисон. Мой сын будет здесь примерно через полчаса, пожалуйста, приготовьте к этому времени горячий чай, печенье какое-нибудь и полотенце. И если найдёте – сухой одежды. На улице такой дождь.

- Есть, сэр! – бодро отозвалась секретарь и пошла к своему рабочему месту – дел бумажных ей доставалось ничуть не менее чем начальнице. В дверях она притормозила, повернулась и с хитренькой улыбкой спросила:

- А он симпатичный?

- Кто – он? – казалось, женщина никак не могла выйти из своего транса.

- Ваш сын.

- Элисон! – удивлённо воскликнула глава компании. Улыбнувшись, она добавила:

- Скажем так… в нём есть приятные черты.

Стоит ли добавлять, что она его уже сто лет как не видела.

…

Ровно через полчаса в её кабинет зашёл высокий молодой человек без пальто (его забрала Элисон на просушку), весь промокший, ибо секретарше удалось найти только сухую футболку, в которой сейчас и был посетитель – остальная одежда свисала тяжёлыми мокрыми занавесками с тела парня. Капельки дождя стекали с длинных волос цвета вороного крыла по носу, подбородку и трагично разбивались о шикарный ковёр, лежавший на полу кабинета.

- Что же ты стоишь на пороге, как не родной, - прошептала владелица кабинета. – Проходи, садись же.

- Да-а, я тебе сейчас тут всю мебель с полом попорчу, не дождь, а наваждение какое-то, - юноша стоял, ссутулившись и держа большие пальцы рук в карманах мешковатых джинс.

- Что за ерунда, не говори глупостей. Садись. Вот так. Сейчас Элисон горячего чаю принесёт, - усадив гостя, женщина села напротив, перегнулась через стол и взяла парня за руку. – Давай, снимай перчатки и…

- Нет, - парниша вдруг в ужасе отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись.

- Что с тобой–

- Всё в порядке. Мне в них удобно.

- Точно?

- Да. На все сто.

- Ну хорошо, - пробормотала женщина, осторожно убирая от него руки и чувствуя странную неловкость – это в своём-то кабинете!

- Ну давай, рассказывай. Как твои дела… Кстати, как ты меня нашёл?

- Забил в поисковике «Келлерс Инкорпорейтед», на официальном сайте объявление, что открылась дочерняя компания, «Келлерс Лэборатори Экуипмент», ты там записана, как главная. Проще простого. Оборудование для лабораторий? Смотрю, вы неплохо разрослись.

- Да, работаем, как проклятые, - усмехнулась миссис Келлер. – Как твоя учёба?

- Временное затишье, - уклончиво ответил Джулиан. – Кстати, насчёт дел. Я как раз по этому поводу и пришёл…

- Нужны деньги?

- Что? Нет. В смысле, да. В смысле… мне нужна работа. И только. Никаких подачек. Если есть что-нибудь, не требующее вышки и длительной подготовки…

- Ты живёшь в отеле? – перебила его мать. – В любом случае, до первой зарплаты тебе нужны карманные. Если так не хочешь «подачек», могу дать тебе в долг и вычесть из зарплаты.

- Нет-нет, пока на основные расходы есть. Ну так как, найдётся для меня что-нибудь?

- Я посмотрю, - Элизабет раскрыла лэптоп и начала выбивать не очень быструю, но равномерную и уверенную дробь по клавиатуре ноутбука. – Так, навыки системного администрирования?

- Отсутствуют.

- Почему-то я так и думала, - улыбнулась она. – Уборщик в пятом отделе, электрик в шестом… нет, не то. Курьер…

- Сойдёт.

- Оставим как запасной вариант. Секретарь-референт, менеджер по закупкам – занят. Так-так… Как относишься к рутинной работе? Могу устроить на полставки, будешь помогать девочкам во втором отделе забивать информацию в базу данных.

- Полдня – печатать, полдня – курьером. Так нормально будет?

- Лучше бы просто занял у меня денег, - вздохнула миссис Келлер. - Хорошо, если ты так хочешь. Могу ещё приставить к тебе Элисон – чрезвычайно умная девочка. Всего двадцать два, а я взяла её к себе делопроизводителем и с тех пор ничуть не жалею. Активная, организованная, со многими здесь на дружеской ноге. Поможет тебе освоиться, может, подучишься и устроишься на вакансию посерьёзнее. Приходи завтра к восьми тридцати, я попрошу её устроить тебе ознакомительный тур.

- Хорошо. Спасибо, мам, - улыбнулся Джулиан. Допив чай, он уже развернулся и отправился восвояси, но на пороге застыл и обернулся.

- Только… отцу не говори, хорошо?

- Думаешь, он не рад будет тебя видеть?

- Не думаю. Уверен.

- Что ж… как пожелаешь. Но лучше бы ты с ним поговорил, уладил ваши отношения.

- Я над этим подумаю. До завтра. До свидания, Элисон.

- Пока-пока, - улыбнувшись, помахала рукой девушка.

- До завтра, Джулиан. Восемь тридцать, не забудь.

Когда за парнем закрылась дверь, Элизабет бессильно уронила голову на руки. За что же ей такая напасть? Она знала, что её муж и младший сын не будут нормально разговаривать, и всё, скорее всего, кончится скандалом, в котором она будет вынуждена принять сторону Уильяма. Это же понимал и Джулиан, и потому старательно избегал любой возможности пересечения с отцом. С другой стороны, он так изменился за последнее время…

Много ли это значит? Значит ли это _хоть что-нибудь_, или ей так и придётся неделю, а может, месяц или два скрывать от своих родных, что она приняла к себе на работу собственного сына?

- Ой, миссис Келлер, а ваш сын тут футболку свою мокрую забыл, - воскликнула Элисон.

- Давайте сюда, я передам ему завтра, - устало отозвалась женщина.

Проклятый старый до…

Дождь.


	8. Chapter 8: Eagle Fly Free

**Глава 8. ****Eagle Fly Free**

**От автора:** _в заглавии – песня группы __Helloween__. Была мысль назвать __I__want__out__ – песня той же группы, также интересна в исполнении __Sonata__Arctica__. _

_«Какая-то песня» - __She__Is__My__Sin__ известных вам уже финнов из __Nightwish__. Про французского писателя – это Л.-Ф. Селин, «Церковь», цитата взята из эпиграфа к «Тошноте» Сартра._

«Мир изменился.

Либо изменился я. Такое тоже бывает сплошь и рядом. В жизни вообще так – нет ничего абсолютно стабильного, камни и те растут, увеличиваются в размерах, потом стачиваются, крошатся, уничтожаются ветрами, водой, корнями ненасытных деревьев. То, что кажется неподвижным, на самом деле, возможно, просто колеблется около положения равновесия, как говорят на физике. Кристаллическая решётка, молекулы твёрдых тел, бла-бла-бла. Всё условно.

Часы продолжали тикать, автобусы ходили по расписанию, клерки вырисовывали крестики в календарях, проклинаемая всем белым светом налоговая исправно высылала свои счета в аккуратных конвертиках, получив которые, люди вздыхали – вот ещё один год просуществовала эта служба, ещё один год на часть заработанных ими денег прожили в своих камерах заключённые с пожизненным сроком. Порой казалось – да порви ты этот конвертик, и всё тут! Нет письма – какое письмо? Ничего не знаем, нет и не было! И всё, никаких налогов платить не надо, раз нет платёжки, значит, нет и платежа, ведь зачем отдавать кровно заработанные, когда тебя не просят? Так ведь нет. Каждый вздыхает, чертыхается, а всё равно идёт перечислять средства с карточки, потому что иначе придут высокие дядечки в костюмах и тёмных очках, эдакие Люди в Чёрном, а почки будут болеть потом очень долго. А с официальной точки зрения вы просто неудачно упадёте с лестницы. Никто вас не бил – какие побои? Ничего не знаем, нет и не было! Всё условно.

Жизнь человека – сплошная условность. Кто-то придумал, что должно быть так, а все остальные закивали головой и начали делать так, как им сказано. Человек родился, закричал, сосал соску, жевал одеяльце, сделал первый шаг, сказал слово «бабочка», пошёл в школу, поцеловал девочку, побрился, поцеловал девушку по-настоящему, поступил в колледж, женился, завёл детей, мини-вэн, загородный дом, большую лохматую собаку, состарился, вышел на пенсию, умер. Он делал всё как надо. Он нормальный. Он получил одобрение со стороны общества. А вот я – нет.

Я вышел за границы приличия, нормальности. Я веду себя по-другому, думаю и говорю не о том, о чём думают и говорят все. Я не здороваюсь со всеми подряд – я просто не желаю им доброго здравия. Я по-иному трактую чужие и свои собственные действия. Я делаю другие выводы. По-своему смотрю на окружающий мир. И меня ненавидят. Или боятся, или и то, и другое вместе. Меня сразу хотят наказать, вправить мозги, указать правильный путь; потом изолировать от общества. Я ведь внесу сумятицу, переполох, вызову сильные колебания в системе, расшатаю её, выведу из равновесия. Я не знаю, что их пугает. Либо они думают, что я очень силён и способен ударом ноги с разворота Чака Норриса вынести всю их систему… либо что их система настолько неустойчива, что даже один-единственный человек вроде меня может взять и разрушить этот пыльный образ Рая, что они пытаются воплотить на Земле и втюхать обывателям, чтобы заткнуть их ненасытные глотки. Я не уверен даже, интересует ли меня то, что они по этому поводу думают.

Я много чего не знаю. Например, момент, когда я изменился – где он? Я его не засёк, просто не заметил. Я точно не могу даже сказать, что именно изменилось. Что-то явно произошло, я это чувствую. Я совершенно по-другому ощущаю самого себя. Я не родился заново. Наверное, перешёл на другой уровень развития… бытия. Это имеет очень большое значение. Я ещё над этим подумаю.

Работа шла хорошо. Я подрабатывал сразу в четырёх отделах, ещё в двух волонтёрствовал, так сказать, набирался опыта. Больше месяца удачно избегал встреч с отцом и Джеймсом – спасибо Элисон, всегда предупреждала вовремя. Она меня подозревает – на прошлой неделе вошла в подсобку, где я сидел, а я резко захлопнул ноутбук. Она решила, что я смотрю видео из категории «Людям старше восемнадцати», а меня сдуру дёрнуло сказать, что такую ерунду я бы от неё не прятал. «Так что же там?» - «Ничего». Ничего более глупого я сказать не мог. Казалось, ад разверзся под моими ногами, а я балансировал на обломках скал, торчащих из сердца Преисподней. Мать один раз спросила, почему такой бледный, такой грустный. «Что-то случилось? Что тебя гложет?» - «Ничего». Снова ничего. Волнение и подозрения. Не удивлюсь, что кто-нибудь из них решит, что я балуюсь наркотиками – если человек ведёт себя «не так», во всём виноваты наркотики, ведь так говорит социальная реклама. Она ведь не может лгать, она направлена на благо отечества, на благо народа, всей страны. Разве может государство навредить своим людям?

Пришлось в выходные сходить на дружескую прогулку с Элисон, поболтать о какой-то отвлечённой от работы чепухе и поесть мороженого по два пятьдесят за шарик. Я сказал Элисон, что мороженое – вот настоящий, самый что ни на есть всамделишный наркотик, притом легальный, с продажи которого государство собирает свою мзду. Она весело рассмеялась и назвала меня «глупеньким». То ли она так флиртует и считает это романтичным, то ли таким образом в очередной раз тычет меня носом в разницу в нашем возрасте, чтобы я не предпринимал «серьёзных попыток установить отношения», но мне это вовсе не кажется «милым». Тем более что кадриться к ней я и не собирался. Но я натягиваю маску обиженного мальчика, надувшего губки из-за того, что родители отказались купить понравившуюся игрушку, и Элисон, кажется, мне верит. Тем лучше. Пусть думает, что я нормальный – так жить легче, и мне, и ей.

В будни я продолжаю бегать по отделам, прятаться от родственников, болтать с разными ребятами, залезать в чужие компьютеры без разрешения. Пару раз поймали с поличным – и мне за это ничего не было. Здесь меня считают маленьким проказником, не представляющим ничего серьёзного для систем защиты данных и прочей ерунды. Да даже если я залезу в закрытую базу данных через админский аккаунт, - скажем, сисадмин по неосторожности не завершил сеанс перед перекуром, - я ведь всё равно никакой важной информации не смогу выудить, я ведь даже не знаю, **что** искать, правильно?

Они не знают, что я **знаю**. Они **думают**, что понимают, что происходит. Думают, что знают, кто я такой – я ведь простой мальчишка, такой, как все. Думают, что знают, как я буду себя вести. Но на самом деле всё иначе. Я же ненормальный. Я просто притворяюсь нормальным. Нормальным и ничего не знающим.

Поэтому я практически беспрепятственно продолжаю собирать интересующие меня сведения. Улыбаюсь и ем со всеми. Я не опасен, я свой, смотрите, я делаю то же, что и вы! Я купил несколько флэшек. На каждой из них – тонна нелицензионных игр, фотоархивов с сомнительным содержанием, нерассортированных по папкам файлов. Каждая флэшка, попади она в дурные руки, может стоить мне жизни, и я не шучу. А кое-кому она будет стоить нехилое количество денег. Но я не шантажист, мне не нужны деньги. Разве ненормальным так уж важно состояние их банковского счёта?

Однажды я понимаю, что больше я ничего в этом месте не найду. Да, впрочем, больше и не надо. Теперь мне нужна кепка, толстовка с капюшоном, коробка из-под пиццы и принтер. На следующий день Элисон названивает по мобильнику – думает, что я заболел и не предупредил. Наверное (делает вывод она уже после первого звонка), у сотового села батарейка, а я не поставил на подзарядку. Мысленно она очень ругается – ну какой же я безалаберный, ну разве так можно! Мне плевать – телефон в кармане куртки у бомжа на окраине города, измельчённая сим-карта предоставлена самой себе на широких просторах кладбища автомобилей. Завтра я устану, но буду довольным.

Сегодня прошло, наступило завтра. Я – обычный разносчик пиццы. На каком-то помосте выступает человек. Он примерно моего роста, может, чуточку ниже и покоренастее; лет на шесть постарше меня будет. Волосы чёрные, аккуратно подстриженные и уложенные, лицо тщательно выбрито, костюм с иголочки. Держится – просто загляденье: так и лучится уверенностью, говорит так, что все только рты пораскрывали и ловят каждое его слово, без лишних обдумываний впечатывая себе в подкорку. «Такой молодой», - с восхищением вздыхает Божий одуванчик, бабулечка рядом со мной. Действительно, он молодой, но уже сколького добился в своей жизни – вот он, пример для подражания, молодёжь, делайте, как он, и все будут вас любить и уважать. Я к нему обязательно подойду, как только всё это закончится. Он такой замечательный, я даже представить себе не могу, чтобы я когда-нибудь стал таким же, как он.

Наконец-то речь его была закончена, благодарные слушатели зааплодировали, оратор, лучезарно улыбаясь, сошёл со своей «кафедры». Кто-то побежал к нему задать свой вопрос – журналисты и простые смертные. Потом мне тоже удалось добраться до этого новоприобретённого обществом кумира.

- Здравствуйте, я вот хотел сказать, то есть спросить, то есть сказать, - затараторил я, запинаясь на каждом шагу и стараясь удержать в трясущихся руках плоскую коробку. - Ну, вы знаете, мне, в общем-то, не нужны деньги… а вообще я подумал, что вам было бы интересно… там, почитать на досуге…

Тут кто-то, кажется, меня толкнул, и я с испуганным криком выронил на это голубоглазое чудо всё содержимое коробки.

- Простите, я не хотел, извините меня, простите, - бормотал я и от смущения бросился наутёк.

Он в самый последний момент успел разглядеть моё лицо, скрытое тенью от козырька кепки. «Джулиан…» - он был поражён до глубины души. Догнать меня он бы всё равно не успел – я всегда бегал лучше него. «Всё в порядке, мистер Келлер? Кто это был? Взять его?» - суетились вокруг упавшего его суровые телохранители. «Нет-нет, всё в порядке, всего лишь какой-то паренёк, впервые вижу», - помотав головой, успокоил их босс. Должно быть, на его лице выразился неописуемый ужас, когда он посмотрел на себя и асфальт вокруг. «Помогите мне подобрать всё это, живо!» - и его верные псы бросились исполнять волю хозяина. Коробка из-под пиццы была битком набита бумагой, на которой восьмым шрифтом излагались факты, составлявшие на этого человека самый настоящий, нешуточный компромат; почти за каждый абзац можно было завести как минимум одно дело; на каждой странице стояло зловещее слово «Копия».

Если до этого Джеймс меня и не ненавидел, то сегодня у него появились все основания желать мне самой худшей участи, уготованной человеку.

Я никогда не думал, что могу пасть так низко. Тем более я не мог предположить, что совсем не буду об этом жалеть. Подставив брата, я предал всю семью. В своё время я так ненавидел всех тех, кто меня бросил, думал, что это несправедливо, что меня словно кинули на растерзание волкам. Теперь я сделал то же самое, воткнул нож в спину человека, который этого не ожидал; и я даже не чувствую угрызений совести. Более того, мне это нравится.

Я жду, когда за мной придут ребята в тёмных очках и мне придётся платить по счетам. Они будут бить кулаками, ногами, бейсбольными битами, полицейскими дубинками, а я буду хохотать в истерике, как ненормальный. Они подумают, что я и вправду больной, и, наверное, оставят меня в покое. Ложь, апеллирующая к стереотипам. Если же нет – все вылетят в окно, этажей много. Результат тот же – они меня не станут беспокоить. Я смогу продолжать начатое дело. Меня будут ловить, будут бить – куда ж без этого? А я буду играть душевнобольного, выгадывая момент, когда можно ударить исподтишка. Возможность игр со Смертью будила нездоровый аппетит к жизни, жажда справедливости – непомерную жестокость, стремление к любви – дикую ненависть. «Я изучал тишину, чтобы научиться музыке, я присоединился к грешникам, дабы возвратить невинность», пелось в какой-то песне. Мне кажется, что это как раз мой случай.

Наверное, я схожу с ума. Или уже съехал с катушек.

Хотя… что значит быть нормальным? Например, быть таким, каким хочет видеть тебя твоя мать. Из чего складывается её хотение? Из её собственного видения «нормальности», дополненного мнением подружек, мужа, старшего сына и Опры Уинфри. Нормальный – такой, как все. «Это человек, не имеющий никакой значимости в коллективе, он всего-навсего индивид». Наверное, французский писатель тоже размышлял как раз об этой проблеме, цитата очень подходит. Так вот, в таком случае я не хочу быть нормальным. Хочу биться головой об стену, чувствуя железный вкус крови на разбитой губе, хочу смеяться, когда мне смешно, хочу испытать это упоительное чувство падения, когда только-только теряешь равновесие, дыхание останавливается, глаза широко открываются, сердце готовится выпрыгнуть из груди; хватаешь руками воздух и летишь вниз, не зная, что тебе делать… с силой ударяешься о землю, хватаешься за голову, рычишь и вдруг начинаешь по-идиотски ржать – я ещё жив, Костлявая! Она смеётся вместе с тобой – просто ещё не пришло твоё время, сынок. Я боюсь и всё равно делаю.

Ибо сегодня мне открылась истина – мира не существует. Есть лишь я. Когда я рождаюсь, этот мир рождается вместе со мной. Когда я умираю, он проваливается в Небытие вместе со мной. И если каждый день на Земле умирает сто тысяч человек, то Мир ежедневно гибнет сто тысяч раз, агонизируя вместе с ними. Каждый мир каждого человека. Так уж всё устроено. Сегодня я это понял, и я по-своему счастлив. Неправы хорошие ребята, борющиеся за справедливость и считающие, что если всех злодеев посадить в тюрьму, то мир станет идеальным. Неправ Каратель, думающий, что он делает плохое во имя добра. Неправы злодеи, рассуждающие… каждый о своём. На самом деле мы – кузнецы мира, творцы нашей жизни. Бог дал нам это право, и мы вполне можем им распоряжаться. Некоторые хотят его захапать в свои грязные ручонки. Но я знаю! Я знаю, и это знание у меня никто уже не сможет отобрать. Мир таков, каким делаем его мы. Мы делаем его таким, каким хотим видеть. Мы **хотим** видеть мир в разврате и грязи (без них ведь так скучно), иначе бы всего этого просто не было. Если бы Бог сделал мир таким, каким хочет видеть его Он, то на Земле не было бы борделей, героина, палёного абсента и детской порнографии. Так что не надо на Него скидывать ваши мерзкие грешки.

Я многое осознал сегодня. Теперь я понимаю, что должен делать. Я буду делать мир таким, каким вижу его я. Он не будет идеальным, согласен. Он **никогда** не сможет стать идеальным, потому что у каждого человека своё видение идеала, и каждый тянет одеяло на себя. Всё условно. Но у меня будет чётко сформулированный план. У моей жизни появился смысл. С этими мыслями я ложусь спать.

На следующее утро я начинаю чувствовать уколы совести, ищу логическое оправдание своему поступку. Кажется, я снова становлюсь адекватным. Б**о**льшая часть вчерашних мыслей кажется мне бредом сивой кобылы. Я прогоняю их из своей головы.

Но некоторые остались, они кажутся мне логичными и правильными.

Они пускают корни.

Я строю планы».

Такую запись вы могли бы найти на хрустящей, чуть сероватой бумаге, открыв дневник Джулиана Келлера. Но её не было. Собственно, как и самого дневника.

Он его просто не вёл.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Start a Riot

**Глава 9. ****Let****'****s ****Start ****a ****Riot**

27 января, 22:23

Отправитель: VancesDiesIrae at yahoo.com

Получатель: so-fcking-special at gmail.com

Тема: Re (8): Кавабанга!

_по мне, так это форменный кретинизм._

По мне, так вся наша жизнь попадает под такое определение. Попрошу побольше конкретики.

_я ни перед кем не собираюсь отчитываться_

Да вроде никто и не просит. Другое дело – это когда начинаешь выходить за рамки. А ты у нас юноша горячий, активный и с апломбом. И в рамки не помещаешься чисто физически. Дело житейское. Так что «отчитываться» (если я правильно поняла, что ты имеешь в виду) тебе придётся всегда и везде.

_а потом, в случае чего, им будет удобно скинуть на меня всех собак_

Скинуть собак? О_о Кстати, если ты будешь «где-то там», свесить на тебя нераскрытых трупов (это я так, фигурально выражаясь) будет проще пареной репы, ты в курсе? Пропал человек? Келлер виноват! Пропал мутант? Всё дело в Джулиане. Кончилась туалетная бумага? И снова ты! Ведь гораздо удобнее обвинять человека за его спиной, да ещё если ему после этого не придётся смотреть в глаза. Тут ты, дорогой и сердечный друг, малость просчитался.

_легче взять, сесть на мотоцикл и вмазаться в фонарный столб_

Практика показала, что легче на мокрой дороге влететь в дальнобойщика, причём едущего с тобой в одну сторону. Я гарантирую это.

_вообще бы повесил где-нибудь на светофоре_

Мвахаха, переходи на Тёмную Сторону, у нас есть печеньки! А если серьёзно… мда, Нори действительно порой пробуждает в душе зубастых монстров, этого у неё не отнять. А с тем же Санто – тебе ли жаловаться! Ты его вообще одним пальцем можешь в стенку впечатать, и за это он не пойдёт ночью душить тебя подушкой.

28 января, 03:45

Отправитель: so-fcking-special at gmail.com

Получатель: VancesDiesIrae at yahoo.com

Тема: Re (9): Кавабанга!

_Попрошу побольше конкретики._

Привести примеры? Улетел с Людьми Икс на свадьбу Шторм в Ваканду, сочтя, должно быть, новость о появлении Нимрода разыгравшимся детским воображением. Улетел на разведку с двумя командами разыскивать снайперов, а в это время заявился Страйкер, чтобы почикать нас по одному. Сначала выкинул всех потерявших силы из института, потом вдруг отчего-то стал их возвращать обратно (хотя здесь наверняка не обошлось без Фрост). Мунстар, кстати, сейчас вроде как опять полноценный член команды, так? Про Кевина знаешь. Пустил Лауру, Джоша и Рэйн в Икс-Форс – это, мать его, теперь такая у нас проводится психологическая реабилитация, шоковая терапия? Собрал на острове кучу маргиналов и известных злодейского типа личностей – Жаба (приспешник Магнето), Магнето (собственной персоной, чтобы Чарльзу было с кем играть в шахматы), Мэджик (которая, помнится, в буквальном смысле по нескольку раз затягивала всех в ад), Легион (свихнутый сынок Ксавьера), Фрэнзи (или как её), Немезис (да я просто уверен, что у него не все винтики в мозгах закручены), Кавита Рао (помнится, из-за неё этот сыр-бор с лекарством от мутаций начался). Периодически сходящие с ума Люди Икс (Росомаха, Ангел, Нортстар, Гамбит). Список продолжать? Ах, да! Ещё у нас есть теперь ручной вампир – знакомьтесь, Джубили! В следующий раз, когда будешь сдавать кровь на анализы, подумай ещё десять раз, а стоит ли это делать. Этих примеров можно ещё до чёртиков приводить. Но все они меркнут по сравнению с гвоздём нашей программы. Да-да, вы не ослышались! Только сегодня и только в семь вечера – наш несравненный ребёнок-Мессия! Кстати, у неё теперь своя команда из новоиспечённых маргиналов. Меня умиляет этот парень-пёс. Так и хочется кинуть ему мячик или палочку, да вот беда – нечем. Стоп, а почему, интересно? Точно, это же последствия контакта с внеземным разумом Надежды рода нашего! Вот интересное совпадение – каждый раз, когда с ней что-то происходит, то вокруг умирают или калечатся другие люди, а она остаётся целенькой и невредименькой. Как здорово, давайте будем считать её Иисусом. Люди, вы что, ослепли? Или совсем тупые? Помнится, Иисус Лазаря воскресил, возвращал зрение слепым… в общем, приносил людям благо. А чего хорошего принесла нам Хоуп? Когда она родилась, у нас перегорел Церебро. Или Церебра, не суть важно. Потом взбесившиеся Стражи разнесли весь особняк в Вестчестере. В Куперстауне устроили настоящую резню. Убили до жути невинных младенцев. Потом – пошло-поехало, давайте все на поиски. Хищник Икс, Чистильщики, Синистер, Мародёры, Разбойники… и да, Леди Смертельный Удар, имел честь познакомиться с ней поближе. Кома – это так весело! Потом просыпаешься, а тут вдруг оказывается, что всех распустили на все четыре стороны, и теперь до тебя никому дела нет. Живи, парень, как тебе хочется, ты свободен, как птица в помёте! Ладно, вроде всё потом в некотором роде вернулось на круги своя. Снова является наша Мессия! И что? Кейбл – кусок обгорелой металлической руки, половина Фриско – в хлам, половина Утопии – туда же. О, и, кажется, у кого-то отвалились руки, только не вспомню, у кого. Потом отправляемся в город, делать благородные дела. Взбесившаяся полудевка-полустраж нападает на Мессию нашу и мелкую девчонку. Кто виноват? Ну зачем же спрашивать, и так всё ясно: Келлер! Ах ты скотина, да как же ты мог на неё напасть, она же ничего тебе не сделала. Пока разговариваем разговорчики, она выносит всю нашу бригаду. И один человек таки додумывается вырубить её, пока не поздно. И? И меня отправляют на пробацию. Где, скажи мне теперь, в каком месте у Циклопа находится его грёбанная логика?

Достаточно подробно ответил?

_Другое дело – это когда начинаешь выходить за рамки._

А кто эти рамки, позволь спросить, устанавливал? Может, есть даже какие-то критерии?

_не помещаешься чисто физически_

О, какой я толстый.

_Так что «отчитываться» тебе придётся всегда и везде_

Отнюдь. Если я живу один, то и отчитываюсь только сам перед собой.

_Тут ты, дорогой и сердечный друг, малость просчитался_

Вовсе нет. Свешивать вышеозначенных собак на меня они считают вполне нормальным в разговоре напрямую. В лицо. И ладно там, если это какие-нибудь «друзья так называемые» (это я Ашиду цитирую). Всегда можно со спокойной душой послать и жить дальше. А что прикажешь делать с Саммерсом? Его тоже можно послать. Что я и сделал.

_Практика показала, что легче на мокрой дороге влететь в дальнобойщика, причём едущего с тобой в одну сторону. Я гарантирую это._

Так вот оно как, оказывается, случилось… Я уже предполагал, что тебя выкрали инопланетяне, а Циклоп в секретном сговоре со Скруллами, поставляет маленьких мутантов в открытый космос в качестве сухого пайка.

_, Нори действительно порой пробуждает в душе зубастых монстров_

Единственное, что она пробуждает – так это желание выбить ей зубы. Исключительно. Вспоминаю старые добрые времена, когда с такой лёгкостью говорил ей всякие гадости…

_Ты его вообще одним пальцем можешь в стенку впечатать,_

Не напоминай мне о пальцах. Ты представляешь, как удобно с этими чёртовыми протезами печатать на клаве нетбука? Во-во.

Спокойной ночи.

28 января, 08:37

Отправитель: VancesDiesIrae at yahoo.com

Получатель: so-fcking-special at gmail.com

Тема: Re (10): Кавабанга!

С добрым утром)

_Достаточно подробно ответил?_

Очень пространно, спасибо. Знаешь, меня тоже порой далеко не радует, что Циклоп ставит нас в игнор (и тем самым подвергает опасности… кстати, обычно косвенным путём). Но. Ты учёл, что помимо того, чтобы следить за нами, Иксам приходится мотаться в космос, в Японию, к чёрту на кулички? Общение с правительством, официальный представитель расы мутантов и всё такое. Это не такое уж и хорошее оправдание, но мистеру Саммерсу, как-никак, всё это дело приходится координировать, и в большинстве (я не говорю – во всех, заметь это) случаев у него это получается. Да, я тоже не согласна со многими его взглядами и методами, но не мы такие, жизнь такая. У мутантов всегда было так – что ни день, так катастрофа. А сейчас… сейчас – каждый день глобальный Апокалипсис. И при этом никак не получается брать и мочить направо и налево всех тех, кто тебе не нравится. Келли, пойми, люди могут тебе не нравиться, но у них тоже есть право на существование. Они тоже хотят жить, растить детей и думать, что тех впереди ждёт светлое будущее. Не все они хотят нашей мучительной смерти. И для того, чтобы те ребята, у кого сейчас нейтральная позиция, перешли на нашу сторону или хотя бы не ушли точить вилы, нужно изо всех сил доказывать, что мы хорошие, что не представляем для них угрозы, что с нами надо дружить, а не бомбы сбрасывать. Ты же знаешь, как сложно заставить человека изменить мнение о тебе с «минус сто по моему личному дерьмометру» на «уси-пуси, какая кавайная говорящая няшечка». Не хочу тебе говорить, потому что это скорее аргумент в пользу того, что все, у кого отсутствует ген икс – уроды… но их больше, поэтому нам приходится учитывать их мнение. Нам важно то, что они о нас думают. Потому что от этого зависит – напрямую или косвенно – доживём мы до завтрашнего утра или нет. Прискорбно, но это так.

По поводу Икс-Форса – да, жестоко. Но это экстренные меры, а не команда на постоянной основе. К тому же, если припоминаешь, тебя в своё время эти самые ребята выудили из кое-чьих грязных ручонок. Не знаю насчёт Джоша и Рэйн, но Лаура, узнай она, что все собрались мочить гадов без неё, ушла бы с ними. Мы ей как-никак дороги, а дорогих людей она будет защищать, чего бы ей это не стоило, и ни под каким замк_**о**_м ты её не удержишь. Если бы мы могли залезть к ней в голову, наверняка там в одном из громадных огнеупорных ящиков, на самом дне, лежала бы маленькая аккуратная записочка: «Я делаю это всё ради самых близких мне людей на этом острове – Джулиана Келлера, Анны Вэнс, Сессили Кинкэйд, Меган Гвинн». Подпись: «Лаура Кинней». Замечу, не «Икс-23». Я уверена, здесь сработал не только этот её вечный холодный расчёт. К ней подошли, предложили записаться в команду головорезов, которые радикально изничтожают угрозы существованию нашего вида (забудь, что я говорила в середине прошлого абзаца). Она подумала, взвесила все за и против. Представила Кимуру, которая на глазах у неё пальцем протыкает твой, Джулиан, череп, а она сама при этом ничего не может с этим поделать. И согласилась. Будь ты на её месте, ты бы сделал то же самое – я знаю, как ты любишь кидаться вперёд головой на сошедший с рельс поезд. Сама подобными вещами развлекаюсь.

_Периодически сходящие с ума Люди Икс_

Вынуждена отметить, что в прошлый раз, когда мы напились Будвайзера вперемешку с Белой Лошадкой, тебя тоже с трудом можно было назвать адекватным. Стоп, какое «мы»? Я ведь пива тогда даже в рот не взяла. Кто-то выпил всё прямо у меня под носом… вот задачка-то.

_знакомьтесь, Джубили_

Так, давай представим такую ситуацию: я вдруг не по своей воле превращаюсь в жуткого и лишённого какого бы то ни было изящества кровососа… чёрт, надо пересмотреть «Интервью с вампиром», там Том Круз играет… и Антонио Бандерас. Так вот, о чём же я? Ах да. Что бы ты в таком случае сделал? Вогнал мне в сердце осиновый кол? Или попросил бы Блэйда о «маленькой услуге»?

_наш несравненный ребёнок-Мессия!_

Да, помнится, именно после того, как проявились её силы, в мире неожиданным образом обнаружилось ещё пятеро новоиспечённых мутантов (тех самых маргиналов). Здесь ситуация, как у типичного программиста – не знаю, как, но оно работает. На панели управления Скотта Саммерса загорелась лампочка с надписью «надежда». Может, мы и не вымрем, как динозавры. А то мир без нас стал бы слишком скучным. И, судя по тому, что мне нарассказали, ты получил значительный левел-ап по части управления своими способностями, когда находился рядом с ней. Может, конечно, это и совпадение… но, как говаривал Шерлок, цепь совпадений – уже закономерность. Поживём – увидим, может, девочка и вправду Мессия. Насчёт всех твоих и чужих заключений… у нас и до её появления жизнь была не сахар. К тому же, так всегда бывает с теми, за кем смерть ходит по пятам (особенно, когда этого кого-то хотят грохнуть, и никак не получается), - вокруг резко начинают помирать люди. В больших таких количествах. А если ты вспомнишь, сколько народу охотилось за её головой, и произведёшь несложные вычисления, то вполне можешь прийти к выводу, что мы легко отделались. Я не говорю, что всё вышло чертовски хорошо, а что могло быть хуже. Гораздо хуже.

_И меня отправляют на пробацию. Где, скажи мне теперь, в каком месте у Циклопа находится его грёбанная логика?_

Она временно вне зоны доступа, перезвоните, пожалуйста, позже.

_Может, есть даже какие-то критерии?_

Если у Эммы Фрост при взгляде на тебя выпадает картошка изо рта – значит, ты вышел за рамки.

_О, какой я толстый._

Ты просто требователен к занимаемому пространству =)

_Если я живу один, то и отчитываюсь только сам перед собой._

А в магазин ты не ходишь, за электричество не платишь и вообще людей чаще раза в шесть лет не встречаешь.

_Свешивать вышеозначенных собак на меня они считают вполне нормальным в разговоре напрямую_

В подобной ситуации ты хотя бы имеешь возможность ткнуть оппонента носом в бессердечные факты и задавить своим интеллектом. А если происходят разговорчики за глаза и огульная клевета, то ты сам не заметишь, как станешь архиврагом государства.

Чёрт, я уже на десять минут на математику опаздываю. Давай, до связи. Лучше бы где-нибудь в RL встретиться, посидели бы в кафешке, обсудили дела насущные.

Не вешать нос!

29 января, 23:17

Отправитель: so-fcking-special at gmail.com

Получатель: VancesDiesIrae at yahoo.com

Тема: Re (11): Кавабанга!

Палево. Перехожу на лук.

30 января, 15:34

Отправитель: VancesDiesIrae at yahoo.com

Получатель: so-fcking-special at gmail.com

Тема: Re (12): Кавабанга!

Криптуй дополнительно. Лук не всесилен.

На этом их переписка прекратилась.

…

Нью-Йорк, середина февраля. Хмурое небо, хмурые лица. Лишних поводов для веселья не было и быть не могло – в последнее время участились случаи чрезвычайных происшествий, в основном в Большом Яблоке и изредка в его окрестностях. Что-то происходило, разные вещи в разных районах города, разного масштаба; все они наверняка были между собой связаны и являлись частью какого-то общего плана, но какого именно и кто его глава – вот что было сейчас основной головной болью ряда ведомств США, хотя официально обо всех операциях отчитывалась полиция, будто она только этим и занималась.

Это тянется уже около месяца. На позапрошлой неделе неизвестными был взорван ангар, оказавшийся складом оружия. Эксперты показали, что часть его была специально разработана с целью борьбы с мутантами. Благодаря показаниям супружеской пары, случайно оказавшейся свидетелями происшествия, удалось задержать предполагаемого ответственного – парня лет двадцати с подозрительным поведением. На прошлой мужчина средних лет был обнаружен лежащим с размозженным черепом на полу ванной в съёмной квартире. Анонимный источник указывает, что он являлся хозяином борделя, проститутки в котором были наделены сверхчеловеческими способностями. Сейчас полиция устанавливает список клиентов этого сомнительного заведения, каждый будет вызван в участок и допрошен; каждый будет обязан оставить подписку о невыезде до окончания ведения расследования. Что будет на этой? Никто не знает.

Хотя некоторые соображения имеются.

Много людей, у большинства – восторженные взгляды, полные восхищения. Ещё бы! Учёные умы со всей страны съехались на трёхдневный форум, посвящённый новейшим разработкам в области оборонной промышленности. Концепты маневренных и мощных истребителей, системы ПРО, новейшие системы слежения и обнаружения вредоносных объектов – всё захватывало дух простых обывателей, допущенных на сегодняшнюю выставку студенческих проектов. Кто бы мог подумать, что старшекурсники могут обладать столь изворотливым мышлением, чтобы создать подобное? Конечно, рабочих моделей было не так уж и много, оно и ясно – не у каждого стипендии хватит на то, чтобы собрать в домашних условиях настоящий разведчик с акустической пушкой и качественной системой вертикального взлёта. Зато в огромном павильоне с краткой надписью «Робототехника» нижняя челюсть отпадала сама собой. Маленькие ВАЛЛ-И, летающие шарики с пропеллерами, двухметровые андроиды, механические руки-клешни и руки-щупальца, жуки-сапёры, мухи-локаторы – чего тут только не было! Гвоздём программы, по единодушному мнению собравшихся, был проект Лукаса Кейджа из Гарварда – робот-захватчик с широкой сферой применимости. Паукоподобная машина была полтора метра в высоту «в режиме ожидания» - многосуставчатые конечности позволяли поднять «пузо» паука на два десять над уровнем пола. «Тельце» было начинено массой полезностей – GPS-навигация, система ночного видения, радар, возможность обмена информацией со спутником и прочая красота. Искусственный интеллект высокого уровня, позволяющий задействовать агентные технологии. И, разумеется, вооружение.

- …способен генерировать токи высокого напряжения, - сам завороженный своим детищем, вещал с кафедры очкарик Кейдж. – Прямо сейчас могу продемонстрировать, как он создаёт электрическую дугу вот между этими двумя конечностями. – _БДЗЗЗЫТЬ!_ Возгласы восхищения, аплодисменты. Докладчик краснеет. – Спасибо. Подобный приём удобно использовать, когда противником является живое существо – разумеется, исключительно для морального устрашения. Также робот способен создавать защитное поле, однако, пока оно довольно слабое – эта функция ещё находится на стадии разработки. Вот, смотрите, - набрав пару каких-то команд на управляющем девайсе, Кейдж запустил в паука ластиком. Тот мгновенно среагировал: половиной своих глаз проследил за полётом снаряда, зажужжал, просчитывая дальнейшую траекторию, выставил вперёд две лапы, и между ними задрожал воздух, появилось маленькое, тщедушное, едва мерцающее голубоватым светом… но самое настоящее защитное поле. Зрачки девушки, стоявшей в третьем ряду (условно, естественно; люди стояли огромной толпой, задние напирали на передних – всё, как обычно), резко расширились. Ластик отскочил, словно стукнувшись о полупрозрачную стенку, и пару раз прыгнул по полу. Изумлению присутствующих не было предела. Охи и ахи, гул одобрения.

- Благодарю. Также имеется система лазеров, мощность излучения можно настроить от «сканирующей» до той, при которой можно даже прожечь лист картона толщиной в четыре миллиметра…

Лаура закрыла глаза. Студентик просто не понимает, что делает – это же очередное поколение Стражей. Просто те были огромными и человекоподобными, а этот – покомпактнее, пошустрее, выше скорость передвижения по пересечённой местности… и дополнительные возможности. Осознанно или неосознанно, но вдохновлялся Лукас сверхлюдьми. Тем, какие они замечательные вещи делают. Тем, как можно их способности использовать на благо родной страны – это же оборона, значит, защита, а не нападение! Этот блеск в глазах… он отчаянно верит всей своей душой, что создаёт нечто прекрасное, нечто, что позволит его детям жить в мире, который будет полон счастья и солнечного света. Он подумать не может о том, что те широко улыбающиеся кряжистые люди в военной форме, увешанной орденами, что подходят сейчас к нему и жмут руку, могут сначала купить его с потрохами, заставить на себя работать, извратить все его возвышенные идеи, а потом выбросить на обочину жизни, как ненужный мусор, утиль. Если подойти к нему сейчас, взять за руку, заглянуть в глаза, прошептать: «Беги, никого не слушай, убегай! Спасай свою жизнь, пока это ещё возможно. Хватай в охапку свою жену и дочурку-аутистку, двух твоих самых дорогих людей в этой жизни, и беги без оглядки так далеко, как только можешь, пока ещё не поздно», то он лишь удивлённо поднимет брови. Люди не могут ведь быть настолько жестокими, бездушными, бессердечными. Иначе бы мир развалился на мириады маленьких кусочков! А раз он ещё цел, значит, всё в порядке. Вы, наверное, ошиблись. Идите, попейте холодной водички, успокойтесь. Всё хорошо, не беспокойтесь. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Сейчас он договорится с одним из этих улыбающихся мужчин, потом подпишет контракт, который сломает жизнь ему и его родным. Запахло палёным.

В буквальном смысле.

Кинней закрутила головой. Запах шёл из системы вентиляции. Через некоторое время оттуда повалил дым – пока его заметили, сработала система пожарной сигнализации, и с потолка начала разбрызгиваться вода. Судя по её количеству, организаторы выставки как-то не подумали о том, что она не очень хорошо влияет на электрику и электронику. Лукас с криком кинулся закрывать телом своего паука – похоже, опытная модель не была рассчитана на встречу с первородной материей мира сего. В этот самый момент парень с фотоаппаратом из первого ряда сделал шаг вперёд, ловя красивый кадр… и другой парень, с кепкой, надвинутой по самые глаза, тоже шагнул вперёд (наверное, просто из любопытства), только немного скрестив пути с фотографом. В итоге последний с грохотом рухнул прямо на Кейджа с его пауком, и восьминогий несчастный не выдержал такого жестокого с собой обращения. Раздался хруст, потом что-то сверкнуло, потом из бездыханного тельца робота пошёл дымок. Фотограф принялся бормотать извинения, студент был готов разрыдаться на месте, люди спешили отойти подальше от места происшествия, охрана засуетилась, а парень, фактически явившийся виновником произошедшего, пробормотав «Пожалуй, свалю-ка я отсюда», развернулся и бросился наутёк, попутно врезавшись плечом в Лауру. Удержаться от падения в движущейся массе тел ей удалось при помощи всё того же пацана в кепке – она буквально повисла на нём, вцепившись в плечо; парень вовремя спохватился, придержал её руками (Кинней отметила, что они были в перчатках, и притом очень жёсткие на ощупь). Подняв голову, она вгляделась в лицо своего обидчика-спасителя – карие глаза, тёмные волосы, упрятанные под кепку и куртку, плохо выбрит… нотки знакомого запаха. Он приподнял уголок губ, поставил девушку на место и был таков. Лаура ещё несколько мгновений стояла в оцепенении. Она узнала его только через несколько секунд после того, как он сбил её с ног, хотя они были в одном помещении уже долгое время. Отлично замаскировался. Контактные линзы, практически неузнаваемый запах…

Значит, Джулиан в Нью-Йорке. И, скорее всего, именно он и является тем диверсантом, которого ищут власти и Люди Икс заодно. Осталось выяснить это доподлинно, найти его и…

…

Камеры наблюдения в той части здания, где в вентиляционную систему была подкинута дымовая шашка, были отключены во время совершения данного акта, однако при сопоставлении свидетельских показаний удалось выяснить, что, по всей видимости, это сделал тот же юноша, что присутствовал позднее на выступлении Лукаса Кейджа и, по словам репортёра Нью-Йорк Таймс Дэниэла Данлопа, намеренно подставивший ему, Дэниэлу, подножку, что и явилось истинной причиной разрушения опытного образца робота-захватчика. Помимо робота Кейджа в павильоне пострадало ещё несколько моделей, и все их создатели жаждали скорейшей расправы над подлым вредителем. В итоге (спасибо многочисленным свидетелям и слаженной работе охраны и полиции) Келлеру пришлось на своих двоих пробежать целых четыре квартала в противоположную от своей съёмной квартиры сторону, скрываясь от полицейских машин и пеших служителей закона. Отдышавшись пятнадцать минут, согнувшись пополам за мусорным контейнером в одном из тёмных переулков, он, постоянно оглядываясь и вздрагивая от малейшего шума, окольными путями отправился «домой».

…

Проснулся он посреди ночи оттого, что звуки с улицы стали доноситься гораздо более отчётливо – видимо, открылось окно. Он решил было плюнуть на это дело – завтра закрою – слишком уж устал за сегодня, да и веки отказывались открываться, но окно вдруг само собой закрылось, и ему показалось, что кто-то мягко ступал по полу. Глаза резко распахнулись, сердце рвалось из груди – нет, нет, только не сейчас, я не готов, я не хочу…

- Это был ты.

Не вопрос, а утверждение. _Слава Богу… или нет?_

- Видимо, да, - пробубнил Джулиан, не оборачиваясь на источник звука.

- Зачем?

- Потому что через пару лет они с помощью этой штуки истребят остатки мутантов раз и навсегда. Я спать хочу.

- Мне надо поговорить с тобой.

- Завтра. Спать.

- Можно мне здесь переночевать?

- Ага.

Сзади послышалось шевеление, _ззззыт _расстёгиваемой молнии на сапогах, глухой звук от куртки, брошенной на стул. Потом стало как-то прохладно – она зачем-то приподняла одеяло – и парень вдруг почувствовал холод кожаных штанов и жар голой поясницы. _Ну дала_, подумал Келлер, но возражать у него уже просто не было сил. К тому же, ни раскладушки, ни запасного матраса здесь не было – в самом деле, не на полу же ей спать. Завтра они сядут, поговорят, и их пути снова разойдутся, так что пробудет у него Кинней день максимум.

…Она осталась на семь недель.

**От автора:** _в заглавии – строчка из немного дерзкой и немного матерной песни «__Riot__» группы __Three__ Days __Grace__. __Dies __Irae__ – День Гнева, часть Реквиема Моцарта. "__You__'__re __so __f__$%^__ing__ special__" – строчка из песни __Creep__ группы __Radiohead__ (послушайте __unplugged__-вариант в исполнении __Korn__). «Белая лошадка» - ласковое название коньяка __White__ Horse__. __RL = __real__ life__. Лук = __TOR__ = The__ Onion__ Router__ - система, позволяющая устанавливать анонимное сетевое соединение, защищённое от прослушивания. Рассматривается как анонимная сеть, предоставляющая передачу данных в зашифрованном виде (информация из Википедии). Согласно информации из той же статьи, «он принципиально не может обеспечить полное закрытие передаваемых данных», поэтому Вэнс и советует дополнительно шифровать передаваемые сообщения. По поводу агентных технологий порекомендую, пожалуй, почитать статью Википедии «Многоагентная система»._

_Да, кстати. Сначала была написана десятая глава, а только после неё – девятая. Так уж получилось._

_И ещё. Почему-то ff удаляет некоторые символы и сливает в одно слова, набранные латиницей. Так что за пропущенные мною глюки прошу извинить.  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Fare Thee Well

**Глава 10. ****Fare Thee Well**

**От ****автора****: **_стихотворение __Байрона__, __также __встречается __в __строчке__ «Fare thee well, little broken heart» __в__ песне__ Forever Yours __финской __группы__ Nightwish. __Также английская баллада 18-го века, иное название – __Ten__ Thousand__ Miles__._

_Про __пальцы __и__ шею__ – __отсылка__ к__ песне__ Open Up __группы__ Ko__Я__n, __конкретнее__ – __к__ строкам__ «Choking you gently/ Gaining control»._

До рассвета оставалось два часа.

Это чуть успокоило девушку – значит, у неё остаётся предостаточно времени. Обхватив ногами его колени, она принялась сосредоточенно рассматривать напряжённые черты его лица.

Он сильно изменился. От прежней весёлой безалаберности не осталось и следа, это сквозило везде, в каждом движении его руки, ноги, параметрам установления режима дыхания, даже в моргании. Он хмурился даже во сне, то есть прямо сейчас. Глядя на тени, укрывавшие его лицо, словно бархатное покрывало, она думала о том, что уже знает: когда ему будет тридцать, эти складки между бровями превратятся в глубокие морщины. Подобные им трещины прорежутся вокруг нижней части носа. «Гусиных лапок» вокруг глаз не будет – просто потому, что он почти перестал смеяться; если бы её мозг был как у обычного человека, она бы забыла, когда в последний раз видела ямочки на его плохо выбритых щеках. Ещё у него появилась совершенно дурная привычка поджимать губы, если не удавалось пожевать какой-нибудь карандаш в минуту напряжённого размышления. Это тоже скажется на его внешнем виде – не сейчас, потом. Равно как и всё то, что он переживает и прячет где-то глубоко внутри.

Она знала, что за каменной стеной напускного равнодушия и безразличия к окружающим формам жизни ревут бури, в щепки крошащие стальные Титаники. Она слышала, как меняется ритм его сердца, когда он слышит её голос; чувствовала, как выбрасываются гормоны в его кровь, когда она вставала к нему слишком близко. Поэтому она даже не предпринимала попыток лишний раз до него дотронуться, иначе он утонул бы в волнах набежавших чувств, затуманивающих рассудок и мешающих рассуждать логически. Если бы только каким-то волшебным образом все эти грозы утихли, проведи она рукой по его лбу, она именно так бы и поступила. Однако в мире мутантов, сверхлюдей и магов места чудесам как-то не нашлось. Поэтому он будет продолжать черстветь снаружи, а то, что гложет его внутри, не будет находить выход и станет медленно убивать его, отравляя жизнь. Наблюдая за его действиями, в последнее время она даже становилась уверенной в том, что, начни Кимура пытать её прямо у него на глазах, он и пальцем не шевельнёт, и губа не дрогнет, если так будет надо. Но в конце концов внутренний Хаос одержит верх, и Джулиан с гомерическим хохотом раз и навсегда положит конец своей политике под названием «Хорошие парни никогда не убивают». Хуже будет то, что он станет наслаждаться местью, ибо она сладка и притягательна. И он больше никогда не будет похож на себя прежнего, даже отдалённо. Он будет всё дальше и дальше уходить от своих первоначальных принципов, базиса, определяющего добро, зло и границы дозволенного. До конца дней своих он будет метаться в агонии, словно корабль без якоря, попавший в шторм, неспособный противостоять стихии, сколько бы он не злился и не пытался всё исправить. Кончина его будет медленной или быстрой, в зависимости от обстоятельств, но в любом случае бесконечно мучительной, ибо страдания тела – ничто по сравнению со смертью души. Бесполезной смертью.

Судя по всему, Джулиан это тоже прекрасно осознавал, может, осмысливая это в иных терминах и образах, нежели Лаура, но суть-то оставалась той же. Она замечала всё это. То, как он порой ночами отстранялся от неё, чтобы рассмотреть, как словно в забытьи проводил рукой по щеке, едва касаясь холодными металлическими пальцами нежной кожи (а ведь он до сих пор люто ненавидит эти протезы, и в иные моменты, случайно дотронувшись этой мерзостью до неё, тут же отдёргивает руку). В какую невыразимо грустную гримасу складывались его брови и как беспокойно метались зрачки, когда он смотрел на её лицо, словно тщетно ища что-то… и боясь найти. Как его сердце, словно в истерике, выстукивало спид-металлический ритм. Он знал, чем всё это закончится, и, возможно, искал надежды или успокоения, и так и не находил. А погружаться в отчаяние у него просто не было времени; но от этого призраки, терзавшие душу, никуда не девались. Оттого, видимо, порой он приникал ухом к её груди, закрывал глаза, слушал, как продолжает с глухим стуком работать органический насос, и засыпал, не размыкая крепких объятий.

Спустя несколько часов наставал новый день, и он снова превращался в аналитика, планировщика, разработчика, исполнителя. С утра, правда, он обязательно уделял время физическим упражнениям; без этого никак, тем более, что для исполнения некоторых «трюков» из запаса любого уважающего себя трейсера ему приходилось использовать телекинез для страховки. Каждый день они меняли место «жительства» (правильнее было бы сказать «штаб-квартиру»), иногда при этом разбегаясь и заранее условливаясь о месте встречи. На улице в большинстве случаев изображали счастливую парочку – двое молодых людей, заходивших в кофейные лавки, где дух обжаренных зерён из жарких стран тут же пряным облаком охватывал посетителей; либо они забегали в парфюмерию, где, счастливо хихикая, выливали на себя литры дурно пахнущей жидкости, разлитой по стеклянным флакончикам с надписью «Образец» либо «Пробник». Это было необходимо для маскировки запаха, так как ежедневный приём душа (тоже мера скорее вынужденная) от нюха Росомахи не спасёт. Потом – на барахолку, небольшие лавчонки по типу сэконд-хэнда всегда находились, стиснутые с двух сторон продавщицами сувениров и бабами, торговавшими трусами пятьдесят восьмого размера. Гардероб менять приходилось как минимум после каждой операции, но с этим пока проблем не возникало – пришёл к мужику в палаточку, продал своё старое шмотьё и купил другое, такое же старое, на те же деньги. Едой закупались на тех же открытых рынках-ярмарках, потому что там было много людей и не было видеокамер. Поэтому в случае, если их здесь станут искать, останется лишь опираться на показания продавцов. А что те запомнят о девушке с серыми глазами и кошачьими зрачками, купившей у них батон хлеба или три помидорчика? Только то, что у неё были необычные контактные линзы. И больше ничего.

Дома всё снова переходило в режим мрачной сосредоточенности. Лаура готовила, снова мылась, чтобы сбить запах проклятых феромонов и на несколько секунд перестать думать, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как вода барабанит по макушке; Джулиан сидел за компьютером, обложившись исписанной мелким убористым почерком бумагой.

В памяти миниатюрного нетбука не нашлось места играм, кино и музыке, ибо весь жёсткий диск был забит различными программами и сотнями книг, в том числе переводными – принятие решений в условиях риска, стратегия и тактика, теория игр, мягкие вычисления, динамический хаос, системный анализ, виртуальная психология. Это у парня, который открывал школьные учебники лишь под страхом смертной казни! Многого он не понимал, и это выводило его из себя. Иногда его посреди ночи осеняло, он вскакивал с постели и кидался к компьютеру и бумажным записям, черкал карандашом и выстукивал быструю дробь на клавиатуре. Днём он читал и перечитывал книжки, составлял таблицы, компоновал программы из кусков чужого кода (удовольствие ниже среднего, особенно если познания в программировании находятся на школьном уровне, то есть ниже некуда), жевал карандаши и ручки, ходил по комнате, хватался за волосы, составлял стратегии и просчитывал варианты (легче было бы просто обратиться к Лауре, у которой и опыта в этом было побольше, и с арифметикой получше, но и ведь без неё он как-то раньше обходился). К вечеру голова была готова разлететься на тысячу кусочков, но дело мало-помалу продвигалось, и вот к полуночи у него есть с десяток вариантов для рассмотрения и детальной проработки. После оной, бывало, вариантов оставалось либо один и меньше, либо больше одного. Во втором случае (если все варианты были равнозначны или отличались незначительно) помогал метод, описанный в какой-то старой книжке – удары надо наносить без системы, нелогично, случайно, тогда противник никогда не сможет предсказать, где и когда он снова получит мощного пинка по мягкому месту. Для этого хорошо было использовать игральные кости, к тому же, они чем-то успокаивали сами по себе. Либо парень рисовал от руки примерную карту района действия и, не глядя, метал в неё булавки. Иногда после окончательного выбора параметров грядущей миссии вдруг оказывалось, что что-то в обстановке изменилось, или где-то он совершил просчёт, и теперь этот вариант отпадает. Или просто… нехорошее предчувствие. Тогда он хмурился больше обычного, сжёвывал ещё один карандаш, нарезая круги по комнате и бубня какие-то не слишком связанные друг с другом слова. А потом приходило новое озарение, он кидался чертить схемы, отказывался от ужина, лишь бы мысль не выветрилась; закончив, он вальяжно разваливался на стуле, будто в кресле. На лице его при этом появлялась дикая улыбка программиста, не спавшего четвёртые сутки подряд, который наконец-то нашёл ошибку в коде на миллион строк, в котором он же сам забывал писать комментарии. Лаура при виде этой гримасы внутренне готовилась ловить его, если парню вдруг от счастья захочется кинуться из окна, сломать стол или совершить ещё какую-нибудь глупость. К счастью, обычно этой улыбкой программиста дело и заканчивалось; Джулиан после решения проблемы вёл себя практически адекватно, а вечером, обессиленный, падал на кровать и не просыпался до самого утра.

…

Сегодня всё прошло как по маслу. Шло очередное оупен-эйр собрание, посвящённое вдалбливанию в головы простым обывателям мысли о необходимости создания MRD, организации типа полиции, главной целью которой, на самом-то деле, будет отлов и уничтожение (либо заключение в концлагеря) существ с выявленным активным геном Икс. Что делать с теми, у кого он латентен – ещё не решили, но главное сейчас – это протолкнуть сам проект, а там уж разберёмся. Носителей можно кастрировать, например, чтобы не наплодили ещё уродов – ходят слухи, что мутанты продолжают появляться на и без того грешной Земле.

Сменяющие друг друга якобы авторитетные люди бодро вещали с кафедры об опасностях, поджидающих ныне любого, кто выходит вечером один на тёмную улицу (как будто и без мутантов не водится в подворотнях гопников), давили на болевые точки, взывали к логике: «Подумайте о ваших детях!». Учитывая и без того довольно ярко выраженные антимутантские настроения среди хомосапиенского населения, задача организаторов казалась крайне простой. Ещё пара таких собраний – и законопроект будет принят, полиция мутантов – утверждена, отлов фриков – начат.

Толпа уже начала было скандировать что-то о том, что они думают о своих детях, что зверей надо держать в клетках и прочее, как вдруг один из наиболее активных надрывателей собственной глотки, увидев, как из его кармана вдруг сам собой вылетел кошелёк, охваченный зелёным пламенем, резко развернулся и уставился на стоящего рядом блондина лет двадцати трёх от роду. Тот приподнял бровь, перестав жевать жвачку.

- Чё?

- Ты… ты… - мужик начал задыхаться, когда бумажник упал и блондин перевёл взгляд на мелочь, рассыпавшуюся по асфальту. – Мутант! Ты один из этих уродов!

Выхватив из-за пазухи Беретту, он наставил дуло на предполагаемого фрика.

- Эй-эй, мужик, ты чего! – парень явно испугался, поднял руки и попятился; его встретили кулаками в спину, ибо народу было до чрезвычайности много, и он умудрился, совершив два шага, отдавить три ноги.

- У него пистолет! – во весь голос завопил Джулиан, стоявший чуть подальше от этих двоих. В толпе раздались крики, началась толкотня. Блондин воспользовался временным замешательством и бросился наутёк.

- Мутанты среди нас! – продолжал скандировать фанатик и открыл пальбу, целясь в убегающего подозреваемого. Естественно, никто не подумал о том, что на всех ему патронов не хватит, и что с таким количеством народу вокруг выбить пистолет и скрутить психа – раз плюнуть. Естественно, все рассудили, что если не сбежать сейчас же, то через пять секунд каждого оставшегося на площади ждёт неминуемая гибель. И поэтому толпа побежала. В разные стороны. Раздались вопли и проклятия, суматоха грозила перерасти в хаос. Внезапно довольно большая группа человек обзавелась остекленевшим взглядом и спокойно, хоть и быстро, направилась в сторону, где людей было не так много, и где толкотня не приняла масштабов вселенской катастрофы. Другие, глядя на них, тоже сначала замедлили ход, затем каждый словно вновь обзавёлся своим собственным сознанием и начал искать наиболее безопасный выход. Кажется, ситуация стабилизировалась, психа наконец-таки бросили на землю и повязали, завыли полицейские сирены, появились мужики в форме и с резиновыми дубинками наперевес.

И тут Логан заметил Джулиана, пробегавшего буквально в нескольких метрах от него. Ринувшись вперёд, Росомаха хватанул парня за шиворот, повалил на асфальт, подмяв под себя, и прорычал, выпуская когти над самым его ухом.

- Дёрнешься – и я тебе голову…

- Мутааааант! – завопило сразу несколько исправных налогоплательщиков. Джеймс мысленно выругался, и тут же кто-то особо неаккуратный в него врезался, упал и покатился по земле, пока все вокруг продолжали визжать. Тут же он почувствовал, что летит, и не без чьей-то помощи, и резко приложился металлическим черепом обо что-то твёрдое… всё тот же проклятый асфальт. Крики только усилились – неужели здесь повсюду мутанты? Люди вмиг снова посходили с ума. Уоррену пришлось даже прикрикнуть на девчонку с тонной косметики на лице, которая сдуру сначала кинулась не в ту сторону – прямо к Логану. У Беттси тоже явно были не лучшие времена – люди бесновались, бегали взад и вперёд, а при таком их количестве успокоить всех одновременно телепатически было просто нереально. А помощи ждать было неоткуда – Люди Икс, возможно, ещё не знали о происходящем, а остальные Икс-Форсовцы (слава Богу, включая безумного Уэйда) сейчас были на совсем другом, не менее важном задании.

Это полный провал. Обитатели разрушаемого муравейника вели себя на несколько порядков спокойнее; у ещё трёх мирных митингующих оказалось по пистолету, при помощи которых они принялись наводить генетическую чистоту на площади; число насмерть задавленных продолжало расти; число же людей со сломанными ногами и руками, ушибами и другими травмами не просто увеличивалось, а росло по экспоненте. И, наконец, самое главное. Они снова упустили Келлера. А в том, что «запустил» суматоху именно он, сомневаться не приходилось. Иначе его бы здесь просто не было. Найти его, не наделав ещё больше шуму, ныне не представлялось возможным. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Росомаха сумеет взять след среди тысяч вопиющих запахов, и уповать на волю Божию.

…

Парень наконец-то вылез из душа.

- Было много жертв, - строго сказала Лаура, взъерошивая у себя на голове мокрые волосы.

- Я знаю. Даже больше, чем я ожидал, - спокойно отозвался Келлер, заматывая шевелюру в махровое полотенце.

- Эти люди не были виноваты. Ты не можешь жертвовать столькими жизнями.

- Формально, они убили себя сами. Это толпа, они ведь просто перестают думать и потому происходят несчастья. Такое постоянно случается и без моей скромной помощи. Футбольные матчи, пьяные драки… Люди, которые ходят на такие собрания, прекрасно осведомлены о риске, они каждый день видят это по телевизору. К тому же, дай каждому из них по пулемёту в руки… уверяю тебя, половина расстреляет двенадцатилетнего паренька без тени сожаления, просто потому, что ему не повезло родиться с немного другим генетическим набором, нежели у них самих. Эти люди – потенциальные убийцы. Чем они лучше тех, кто **уже** пролил чужую кровь?

Девушка собралась было изложить свою точку зрения, сдобренную массой умных слов, как Джулиан вдруг склонил голову набок и тихо попросил:

- А давай не сегодня. Я так устал… Отложим этот разговор на завтра, хорошо?

- Хорошо, - согласилась Лаура, немного подумав.

- Ну вот и славненько, - чмокнув девушку в макушку, Келлер отправился на боковую.

На часах было три ночи, волшебное время из книг Брэдбери, время ночи, когда чаще всего умирают люди, испытывая какую-то необъяснимую и всеохватывающую тоску, сковывающую тело и разум. Он думал о сегодняшнем дне, о будущем, о Вечности. О своей жизни. И о ней.

Он видел, как она кинулась к нему тогда, в толпе, когда он был на волосок от гибели, когда когти её генетического донора были в каких-то сантиметрах от его яремной вены. Он ведь знал, что рано или поздно уйдёт из этого мира, и, благодаря многим факторам – он был смертен, он был мутантом, он всегда рисковал и лез на рожон, он, в конце концов, был вне закона, и скоро на него будет охотиться полмира, - скорее рано, чем поздно. Он прекрасно осознавал, что на полной скорости мчится к той самой бездне, к своему маленькому персональному аду по своей колее, выдолбленной его решениями и поступками. И на соседнем месте в этом поезде смерти была Лаура. Он просто не мог так с ней поступить. Когда они попадут на тот свет (хоть он и не был особо религиозен, но всё же был уверен, что оба будут распределены в ад), то вокруг её котла будет плясать двойной комплект чертей – её собственные демоны плюс его бесы, в то время как ему будет положен только одинарный, а это нечестно. Это всё объяснялось легко, простая арифметика, здесь даже не требуется привлекать закон больших чисел. Так что Джулиан с самого начала чувствовал, что перед его Апокалипсисом ему придётся вытолкнуть девушку из своей вагонетки. Ей будет больно и обидно, возможно, она не поймёт или поймёт не сразу, но это ведь будет ради её блага. Он чувствовал, что Смерть ходит за ним по пятам, и в конце концов Чёрный Жнец соберёт свой урожай. Будет ли он свои последние мгновения валяться, истекая кровью в подворотне, глядеть на перья Архангела, торчащие из его груди, чувствовать тёплые пальцы Кимуры, нежно сжимающие его шею и переламывающие хребет, - Лаура не должна этого видеть. Он должен исчезнуть из её жизни **до** того, как Жизнь простится с ним. Лучше, чтобы ей было больно, чтобы она думала, что Джулиан – негодяй и сволочь, тогда расставаться будет легче и потом, когда она **узнает**, у неё не возникнет никаких комплексов наподобие «Он умер из-за меня».

Поэтому он старался не раскрываться перед ней, пытался обуздать свои чувства, держать их на коротком поводке, на удавке. Поэтому днём он никогда не подходил, чтобы обнять и поцеловать. Поэтому он так и не сказал те самые четыре слова, которые так рвались наружу, из самой души. Которые он так хотел ей сказать, из-за которых ему приходилось стискивать зубы и отводить взгляд.

_Лаура, я тебя люблю._

…

- Ты должна уйти.

- Нет.

- Ты вернёшься обратно на остров, запаха не будет, антителепатические щиты у тебя есть, как ты говорила. Фрост не станет рыться у тебя в голове без особой нужды, а у них и так сейчас проблем по горло, некогда будет. Брэддок с Икс-Форсом, ей тоже не до тебя, к тому же, вы с ней в хороших отношениях, вряд ли она будет копаться в твоих мозгах без разрешения. Кукушки могут… но они обычно работают с Цереброй, да к тому же вряд ли ты их так уж интересуешь. Ксавьер? Он может, но наш лысый джентльмен следует своим принципам, сначала спросит, а там можно и сказать, что эти воспоминания для тебя болезненны и ты не хочешь оживлять их в памяти… в общем, можно надавить на жалость. И вообще, ты была в поисках себя, своей души. В случае прокола ты просто делаешь виноватые глазки и говоришь, что ошиблась, сошла с пути истинного, погорячилась, была неправа, «Я больше так не буду», «Я хорошая». Как-то так. А я тут и без тебя справлюсь. У меня дела расписаны на год вперёд, и ты в них не фигурируешь, уж прости.

- Я не уйду.

- Уйдёшь. Тебе со мной больше нечего делать. На тропу к Раю ты меня уже не выведешь. На остров я не вернусь. Будешь так всю жизнь со мной бегать, прячась от собственной тени? Тебе от этого никаких плюсов. А за правое дело я и один могу кренделя выписывать. Тебе нужна соцадаптация. А для этого нужны люди вокруг. Хочешь превратиться в социопатку без будущего, быть такой же трёхнутой, как Кимура? Оставайся. Но рано или поздно ты всё равно уйдёшь.

- Джулиан…

- Хватит! – вдруг гаркнул он. – Убирайся к чертям. Это приказ. Собирай манатки и уматывай. Если через два часа ещё будешь здесь – вышвырну на улицу, как есть.

Он думал, что у него позвоночник пополам переломится от её взгляда. Она не хмурилась, не буравила его тяжёлым взглядом, глаза не горели гневным огнём; не кричала, не размахивала руками, не пришпиливала его к стенке; не ругалась, не смеялась презрительно, не плакала. В её широко распахнутых глазах застыл немой вопрос: «За что ты со мной так?». Когда Йорико Ояма сзади воткнула ему свою когтистую пятерню в поясницу, было не так больно, как сейчас. И он вынужден был не моргнув глазом терпеть кошек, когтями, словно финскими ножами, раздирающих его израненную душу. Он должен был играть эту сценку, изображая полное презрение мерзейшего бесславного ублюдка, словно сегодня – последний его день на сцене. Провала быть не может.

И он не провалился. Единственный зритель ему поверил, пропустив через себя излучаемые им чувства, и молча ушёл.

Прекрасно сыграно, маэстро! Давайте пить шампанское, сегодня вы были на высоте! Брависсимо!

Медленно опустившись на кровать, он крайне сосредоточенно рассматривал выбоину в полу, в темноте похожую на чёрную дыру в миниатюре. Ему удалось, он молодец, всё прошло по плану. Запустив руки в волосы, он закусил губу.

По подбородку медленно стекала струйка крови.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare Anthology, Part I

**Глава**** 11. Nightmare ****Anthology****. ****Part**** I**

Прерывистое дыхание, кровь стучит в висках, а сердце – у самого горла. Мышцы напряжены до предела, сейчас она совершит прыжок, резкое движение рукой вниз, как кол в землю, оттолкнётся, перекинет ноги через голову, ударит пяткой одной ноги, коленом другой, ребром ладони, лбом сокрушит нос очередного противника… эти люди не заслуживают того, чтобы жить. После того, что они сделали с этими несчастными, зная, к чему это приведёт. Это могло бы быть чем-то вроде личной мести за то, что они заставили этих случайно оказавшихся не в то время и не в том месте людей пройти то же, что прошла она. Никто не заслуживает такого. Тем более они не заслуживали быть лабораторными крысами, которых накачивают экспериментальным составом, после чего они рвут друг друга на части. В голове вертелось лишь два слова. Уничтожить. Триггер. И заодно с ним – всех тех подонков, которые на его продаже хотели заработать большие деньги. Никакой пощады, ни капли раскаяния. Потому что они хуже даже тех монстров, что создали её саму. Она не знала, чем именно, но даже то, как проходила демонстрация, вызывало отвращение. Это напомнило ей Папочку Зебру. Эта широкая улыбка, атмосфера фальшивой расслабленности, «Вы получите то, что хотите»… Грязь. Если в Фасилити на неё со всех сторон давила стерильность, неизменная яркость ламп и белизна стен и хирургических халатов, не исчезавшая даже после многократных встреч с Кимурой, то здесь была… нет, даже не колыбель, а царство грязи и разврата. Уж об этом она знала многое – пожалуй, даже слишком многое. Лаура поймала себя на мысли о том, что ей стало интересно, а как бы отреагировал доктор Зандер Райс, узнай он о том, что эти люди украли (формально - купили) образец триггера, предназначенного специально для неё, Икс-23, а затем, модифицировав его так, чтобы он действовал и на обычных людей, начали продавать состав на импровизированном аукционе. Может, он улыбнулся бы, увидев, как в одно из его (не совсем его, если быть точными) творений вдыхают вторую жизнь, продолжая его работу, его дело.

Но Лаура бы этого не хотела. Лучше бы он разозлился. Его лицо снова бы исказило то выражение, когда кипевшая злоба, словно всесжигающая лава, вырывалась наружу. Складки на носу и между сдвинутых бровей, прищуренные глаза, оттянутая нижняя губа и приподнятая верхняя, обнажавшие клыки, и вот его рука уже тянется под халат, нащупывая там Браунинг. Люди, до того весело смеявшиеся, болтавшие на отвлечённые темы, попивая шампанское, теперь лежат на полу, скрючившись в неестественных позах, смотря друг на друга и на потолок широко распахнутыми, глупыми глазами. «Иди за мной, _животное_», - сказал бы доктор Райс, с презрением сплёвывая на пол, разворачиваясь и уходя. И она бы пошла за ним. Зачем? Чтобы сказать спасибо за то, что её сделали такой, какая она есть? Бездушной убийцей, которая может уничтожить десятки людей за двадцать две минуты только ради того, чтобы кто-то близкий ей мог жить дальше, в неведении, не зная, сколько она сделала, чтобы это беззаботное неведение сохранить как можно дольше? Да хоть бы и так. Хотя, пожалуй, это выражение благодарности было бы бесполезно – она давно узнала, что мёртвые не слышат живых.

…Икс сдавленно выдохнула – она не дотянулась, противник резко отшатнулся, и её когти достигли лишь его плеча. Итог – цель ранена, но не смертельно. Замах ногой, удар кулаком в печень стоящего сзади неё… неуспешно. В её шею вонзается что-то большое и толстое, сбивая с ног. Похоже на арбалетную стрелу, неужели Кимура здесь? Она теряет ориентацию в пространстве, в ушах появляется шум, на глаза будто резко надевают шоры, с глухим стуком её тело валится на пол. Всё.

Её биологические часы подсказывают, что прошло около пяти часов, пока она была без сознания; ей вкололи дополнительную дозу транквилизатора, и без того мощного. Она находится в замкнутом помещении. Вентиляция плохая, но всё же присутствует. Свет неяркий, пахнет сыростью и бетоном. Вентиляционное отверстие слишком узкое, чтобы в него пролезть. Дверь одна, металлическая, массивная. Окон нет. Камера разделена на две части толстым стеклом – очевидно, бронированным (в той половине своя дверь). Её бы это не остановило, но… но с её телом что-то не так. Всё ломит. Она чувствует, что её затылок выбрит, в основании черепа наклеен хирургический пластырь. На всю длину предплечий протянулись уродливые шрамы, стянутые кетгутом. Такие же на стопах. На шее – широкий и плотно сидящий металлический ошейник. Она видит, что во второй части камеры кто-то есть, он на карачках подполз к стеклу, начал махать руками. У неё кружится голова, она не хочет вставать, но человек за стеклом настаивает. Он даже стучит по стеклу, но она этого не слышит – стекло звуконепроницаемо. Осторожно перебирая локтями, она подползает к перегородке, всматриваясь в лицо товарища по несчастью. Её вдруг словно ударяет молния – она его знает, это же…

Это Джулиан. На нём точно такой же ошейник, как и у неё, и волосы лежат неровно – ещё более неровно, чем обычно – у него тоже выбрит затылок. Он выглядит обеспокоенным и испуганным, но относительно здоровым и невредимым. Он чуть улыбается, увидев знакомое лицо, но тут же хмурится, осознавая серьёзность ситуации – если уж Икс-23 удалось захватить, значит, дела плохи. Он стучит пальцем по стеклу и с виноватым видом разводит руками – они друг друга не услышат, нужен другой способ коммуникации. Он зажмуривает глаза, снова машет руками и дышит на стекло, потом быстро начинает водить по нему пальцем, хлопает себя по лбу – надо же писать зеркально – дышит снова и пишет уже правильно.

«Как долго?».

Лаура чуть поджимает губы, показывает пять пальцев, дышит на стекло, пишет букву "h" – пять часов. Потом кивает на него.

«4 дня. Кажется».

Лаура хмурится. Ей хочется оказаться по ту сторону стекла, вдохнуть его запах, чтобы удостовериться, что с его здоровьем всё в порядке. Она снова дышит на стекло.

«Как ты?».

Он делает кружочек, складывая указательный и большой палец. Всё хорошо. А ты?

Девушка кивает – со мной всё в порядке. «Есть данные?».

Он мотает головой, одновременно пожимая плечами и разводя руки. «Со мной не говорят».

Кинней стискивает зубы, но она должна задать этот вопрос, хоть и знает уже, каков будет ответ. «Силы?»

Он мрачнеет и разводит руками. «Нет». Она видела это уже хотя бы по тому, как плохо он обращается с протезами – слишком привык заставлять двигаться пальцы при помощи телекинеза. Девушка поднимает повыше руку, так, чтобы ему было видно шрамы – он не один. Ей тоже не повезло. Джулиан отводит взгляд. Икс снова дышит на стекло, пишет вопрос и машет рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание. «Пытался выбраться?».

На мгновение на его губах играет почти прежняя дерзкая улыбка. «Охрана + электрошокеры = больно. Да». Лаура закрывает глаза. По крайней мере, он не падает духом. А она вполне может повторить попытку вырваться – её физическая подготовка лучше. «Зачем выходил?».

«Брали кровь».

«Один раз?».

«Да».

Лаура приподнимает брови. Странно, за четыре дня – всего один анализ. Хотя они могли проводить какие-то тесты и тогда, когда он был в отключке. Но биопсия мозга? Она проводится, когда пациент в сознании, чтобы исключить случайное повреждение важных центров. Если бы им было всё равно, пострадает ли его мозг или нет – тогда он уже четыре дня бы лежал в отдельных пластиковых контейнерах и стеклянных пробирках. По частям. Странно, очень странно.

Ей непременно нужно всё это обдумать, так как данная информация может оказаться существенной для организации побега, но от головы неожиданно отливает кровь. Джулиан по ту сторону снова выглядит обеспокоенным – должно быть, она сильно побледнела. Осторожно держась ладонями за стекло, она аккуратно сползает на пол и проваливается в тяжёлый сон.

Лаура просыпается от того, что тяжёлый армейский ботинок с размаху врезается ей в грудь. Ловя ртом воздух, она поднимает глаза – крепкий мужчина, сорока пяти-сорока семи лет, военный, без знаков отличия; резко кивает головой на выход, в то время как дуло зависло в 4.7 сантиметрах от её виска. Сзади него два человека, тоже военные, тоже без знаков отличия. Моложе, обоим около 29-32 лет, лицо одного покрывают застарелые шрамы. Они держат в руках электрошокеры, у каждого на поясе висят кобуры. За дверью видно ещё троих, но Лаура уверена, что их должно быть хотя бы четверо. Она бросает короткий взгляд в сторону стеклянной перегородки – Джулиан спит, свернувшись около стенки, он хмурится, его нижняя губа, плечи и стопы подрагивают. Она встаёт, закладывая руки за спину, и спокойно ждёт, пока ей наденут наручники и мешок на голову.

Её ведут по коридору, изредка подталкивая в спину – скорее, чтобы не задерживала движение, нежели затем, чтобы поиздеваться. Коридор широкий и длинный, гулкий, на полу покрытие, обеспечивающее снижение уровня шума. Яркий электрический свет проникает даже через почти полностью непрозрачный мешок на голове. По всей видимости, это отсек, где держат заключённых – периодически она слышит шевеление охранников около очередных дверей. Судя по расположению охраны, большинство камер либо пусты, либо просто находятся друг от друга на значительном расстоянии. Никто не разговаривает, слышны только редкие покашливания и звук шагов – твёрдый, уверенный и ровный у конвоя и сбивчивая, чуть шаркающая походка арестантов.

Через 64.3 метра они сворачивают в левый проход, идут ещё 36.7 метров, выходят в просторное помещение наподобие зала, поднимаются на элеваторе (а ещё здесь есть лифты и лестницы) на следующий уровень, где оказываются в таком же зале-«распределителе», после чего её ведут дополнительные 17.8 метров по коридору и останавливаются. Нажимают на кнопку – очевидно, электрический звонок или видеофон. Через семь секунд дверь открывается, её заводят в помещение, закрывают дверь, укладывают на кушетку, застёгивают ремни, снимают мешок – свет слепит глаза. Женщина в защитном спецкостюме (всё, как положено при работе с больными, лишёнными иммунитета или носителями особо заразных заболеваний; у охранников, стоящих у двери, не было даже респираторов) протирает сгиб её локтя, берёт кровь из вены. Меряет температуру, протирает шрамы, проверяет состояние затылка. Всё происходит в тишине. На столике только те предметы, которые требуются для текущего осмотра – все остальные спрятаны в шкафчиках с кодовыми замками. Лаура даже при желании не сможет воткнуть никому скальпель в шею – его просто здесь нет, не говоря уже о том, что она, лишённая исцеляющего фактора, который мог бы восстановить ей когти, накрепко привязана к кушетке. В глазах у всех написано равнодушие – не ненависть, не злоба, не отвращение к проклятым муташкам. Она была для них просто частью их рутинной работы, не больше и не меньше. «Бойся равнодушных, ибо только с их молчаливого согласия существуют в мире предательства и убийства», говаривала Анна, цитируя кого-то. Лучше бы они её ненавидели – человек в порыве эмоций способен проболтаться, а чем раньше Лаура узнает, в чём дело и чего от них хотят, тем раньше она разработает план побега и, если повезёт, уничтожения базы. Хотя на самом деле взрыв одной-единственной базы, равно как и устранение руководителя организации, не всегда приводит к желаемому результату. Саттер, доктор Райс, доктор Кинней, доктор Харкинс, Страйкер, Рисман, Боливар Траск… смерти отдельных людей ничего не значили, на их место всегда приходили другие, порой ещё более жестокие и активные. Ей нужна информация – возможно, у неё появился новый смертельный враг, с которым она будет бороться до конца своих дней. То есть вечно.

Она снова в камере, ей снимают наручники, мешок. Уходят, запирают дверь. Никаких пинков, ударов прикладом или электрическим током. Если она делает всё так, как того хотят они – значит, наказания не последует. Если будет пытаться вырваться на свободу, как Джулиан – тогда будет больно. Всё честно и справедливо.

Мальчик за стеклом просыпается через три часа, когда ей уже принесли плошку с похлёбкой, миску с водой и кусочек черствеющего хлеба. Она не хочет есть, но понимает, что это необходимо для поддержания жизненных сил – она ослаблена после операции… или операций. Джулиан, похоже, хочет поговорить, тянется к стеклу, но останавливается – даёт ей доесть. Через пять минут её еда прикончена. Невкусно, но сытно. Питательно.

«Как ты?».

«Брали кровь. Обработали шрамы».

Он кивает.

«Молчали?»

«Да».

Он отводит взгляд, закусывая губу, снова кивает, морщась.

«Инфа есть?»

«Есть другие пленники. Встретила 4. Коридоры 10 м шир, 5 м выс. Комплекс многоуровневый. Вентиляция и освещение лучше, чем в камерах. Охранники хорошо вооружены. Встретила 48. Врач в защитном костюме. Звукопоглощение».

Лаура остановилась, чтобы отдышаться – начала кружиться голова. Джулиан прикладывает ладонь к стеклу, она делает то же самое. Отмечает, что толщина стекла приблизительно 4.5 см. Рука соскальзывает – ладонь вспотела. Вентиляция недостаточна. В глазах немного мутнеет.

«Ляг, отдохни».

Она сползает на пол, ложится лицом к стеклу, подложив руку под голову и подтянув ноги к груди, насколько позволяет перегородка. Джулиан по ту сторону – словно её зеркальное отражение, уткнувшееся носом в прозрачную стенку. Они периодически протирают стекло, которое быстро запотевает от дыхания. Келлер иногда улыбается – ему нравится разглядывать Лауру – но тут же мрачнеет или становится грустным, ибо обстановка вовсе не располагает. К тому же, его терзает одна вещь. В конце концов он собирается и выводит на конденсате «прости». Она чуть морщится, потому что не хочет сейчас вспоминать тот день, закрывает глаза… и отключается.

Девушка просыпается через два с половиной часа, мотает головой – что-то не так, приникает к стеклу. В соседнем отсеке пусто – парня забрали. Лауре кажется, что внутри живота у неё только что образовалась чёрная дыра. У неё плохое предчувствие. Тишина не приносит покоя, а наоборот, заставляет проигрывать в голове худшие варианты развития событий. Духота – тоже не самое худшее, её больше беспокоит то, что она не знает ни места, где они находятся (хотя бы климатический пояс), ни времени суток. Вечер, ночь, утро или день – всё было абсолютно одинаковым, и даже её собственное тело не могло дать подсказки. Еду могли давать в любое время суток, к тому же, по всей видимости, специального расписания не было – её и Келлера кормили в разное время. Освещённость и вентилируемость в камере также оставались неизменными. Она знала, что подобные эксперименты уже проводились над добровольцами; в частности, одной из разновидностей был опыт, в котором человека помещают в некое подобие пузыря, на который не действует гравитация. Подопытный не может определить, где верх, а где низ. Итоги слишком затянувшихся исследований были плачевны – психические расстройства, связанные с потерей ориентации в пространстве и времени, губительно действуют на сознание. Но даже если над арестантами и ставят подобный опыт – какой в этом смысл? Результат заранее известен. Либо их просто хотят сломить морально. Что тоже странно, потому что при подобных манипуляциях в ход идёт также и голодание, а кормят их хоть и не на убой, но всё же достаточно для поддержания физических сил. Хотя Лаура и не вычёркивала из списка возможностей тот факт, что мысль её идёт по заранее разработанному сценарию – что их тюремщики хотят, чтобы они задумывались над странностями условий их заточения, чтобы использовать внутренние противоречия, неизбежно возникающие при анализе ситуации, при возможных психологических пытках, - девушка всё-таки не торопилась принимать данную гипотезу за рабочую версию. У неё на руках было ещё слишком мало данных, чтобы можно было построить хоть сколько-нибудь устойчивую теорию. Известное дело, об этом говорил ещё сэр Артур Конан Дойль устами сыщика с Бейкер-стрит: сначала нужно получить достаточное количество фактов, а уже потом на их основе строить теорию, иначе рискуешь попасться в ловушку собственного разума и начать подстраивать новые улики под старую гипотезу. Даже если всё будет выглядеть логично, версия может оказаться неверной. Хотя бы потому, что некоторые люди отчего-то постоянно действуют крайне нелогично.

Живой пример тому только что затолкали в соседнюю часть камеры. Лаура опёрлась руками на стекло, стараясь не дышать, и ловила взглядом и записывала в подкорку каждое движение парня, в то время как её мозг-компьютер обрабатывал полученную информацию и выдавал неутешительные результаты. Пройдя два шага на трясущихся ногах, Джулиан рухнул наземь, едва успев подставить руки, чтобы не разбить лицо окончательно. Его сотрясали судороги, лицо исказилось от боли; он перевернулся на бок, лицом к стене, обхватил руками живот и поджал колени. Плечи его резко подрагивали – он плакал. И было отчего. Из того, что могла увидеть Лаура, она могла сказать, что его долго и жестоко избивали – она успела заметить множественные кровоподтёки на лице, разбитые губы, синяки на шее; судя по его позе, он получил также несколько сильных ударов в живот, пах и, возможно, по рёбрам. Если бы она только могла оказаться в его части камеры, она могла бы осмотреть повреждения и попытаться оказать первую помощь – в конце концов, в миске оставалось немного воды с прошлой кормёжки. Или если бы он смог подползти к стеклу, она бы объяснила, что нужно сделать, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить боль. Но так как он её не видел и не слышал, девушка была бессильна. Ей оставалось только гадать, чем это было вызвано – оказал ли он сопротивление охране, попытался ли сбежать, или просто к такой стадии общения с заключёнными здесь переходят через четыре дня после прибытия. Может, через неделю с ними даже говорить начнут. За себя она не беспокоилась – она стойко переносила физическую боль, а на психическое давление реагировала достаточно спокойно. Другое дело – смотреть на то, как страдает близкий ей человек (пусть он и причинил ей боль в последний раз, когда она его видела), не знать, за что, сколько это ещё продлится, и не быть способной предотвратить физические страдания или хотя бы облегчить их. Её передёрнуло, когда она вспомнила тот случай со щенком в Фасилити, когда она должна была «облегчить страдания» того, кто ей был небезразличен. Она сделала это не сразу. Но всё же сделала. У неё не было выбора, она не могла в одиночку защитить несчастное животное от толпы свирепых охранников, психологов и хирургов. Сможет ли она сделать то же для Джулиана, если дела станут совсем, просто катастрофически плохи? Люди Икс пытались доказать ей, что всегда, из любой ситуации можно найти выход. Проблема была в том, что она знала, что смерть также является выходом. Она не хочет, чтобы этот дерзкий молодой человек однажды не проснулся из-за её чрезмерной заботы о нём, но что если ей просто не останется другого выхода?

Может, это и было целью тех людей, что поместили ребят сюда. Не зря же перегородку сделали стеклянной. Она будет наблюдать день, неделю, месяц за тем, как из него постепенно будут выбивать остатки разума, а потом – совершенно случайно – оставят двери камер неохраняемыми и незапертыми. И будут смотреть. Будут втыкаться лбами в экраны, гадая, какое же она примет решение. И если решение, по их мнению, будет неправильным, то к Келлеру в камеру запустят Кимуру. И это будет худшим днём в жизни Лауры. А что будет потом? Что будет с той зеленоглазой девочкой, которой только что демоны вырвали душу? Её снова заставят быть оружием, марионеткой в руках жадных до денег хозяев? Или выльют в раковину, как использованный реактив из пробирки? Будет ли иметь это для неё значение?

Она боялась засыпать, ибо боялась собственного подсознания.

В течение последующих восьмидесяти часов не было никаких изменений. Лаура сидела на полу своей очередной клетки, ела, когда давали, прижималась к стеклу, когда невидимая холодная жёсткая рука сжимала горло, спала, когда организм требовал восстановления. За перегородкой едва ли дела шли лучше. Парня забирали на несколько часов, после чего закидывали, дрожащего и побитого, на пол камеры, где он сворачивался калачиком, спиной к стеклу, безмолвно трясся и спал до очередного прихода охраны. Не ел, не пил, ничего. И уж тем более не пытался с ней поговорить.

Вскоре пришла и её очередь.

На девяносто третий час её заточения дверь открылась, появились всё те же трое её сопровождающих. Мешок, наручники, всё как по плану. 64.3 метра вперёд, 36.7 метров влево, два этажа вниз. Там до следующей остановки в общей сложности 276.9 метров. Мешок снимают, наручники – как ни странно – тоже. Девушка слегка потирает запястья, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Она в большом помещении, это нечто вроде студии – большое пространство, много воздуха, яркое (как и везде) освещение. Сопровождающие отходят на три шага назад. Напротив неё другие охранники выстраивают шеренгу. Люди в шеренге никак не встают ровно, по линейке – многие просто валятся с ног; все находятся в нездоровом состоянии, многие на грани физического истощения. Скрюченные тела, мешки с костями. Лаура бегло осматривает заключённых, отпечатывая в памяти сотни деталей. Объект первый. Мужчина, около тридцати лет, в выпрямленном состоянии рост, предположительно, составляет пять футов одиннадцать дюймов, серовато-зеленоватый оттенок кожи, химические ожоги на лице, вздувшиеся почерневшие вены на предплечьях и пальцах рук, вывихнуто левое колено, плечи перекошены, голова дёргается вправо. Объект второй. Девушка, около двадцати трёх лет, рост около пяти футов шести дюймов, ярко-розовая кожа, в естественных впадинах черепа и других частей тела приобретающая грязно-фиолетовый оттенок, плечи выставлены вперёд, так что ключицы, и без того выпирающие, кажутся приклеенными; остальные кости также сильно выпирают, мышцы атрофированы, пальцы на ногах искривлены; на фоне всего этого дико неестественно смотрится выпирающий живот – возможно, она беременна, либо страдает от заболевания, вызывающего деформирование органов брюшной полости. Объект третий…

Всего было шесть человек. Как целая команда в Институте Ксавьера, тогда, когда ещё мутантов было много, когда ребята соревновались, боролись за кубок школы, а не за собственные жизни. Все эти люди, очевидно, были жертвами неудачных экспериментов. Икс к ним не относилась, она стояла напротив, лицом к лицу, так, что она могла встретиться взглядом с каждым из них. Приятного было мало.

К ней подошёл мужчина приблизительно сорока семи лет, в белом халате. Когда-то он был рыжим, совершенно того же цвета, что и доктор Харкинс, но теперь почти полностью облысел. Он критически осмотрел Икс с головы до ног, потом бросил короткий взгляд на шеренгу.

- Ты ведь знаешь, что делать, - произнёс он куда-то в пространство, но было ясно, что он обращается к ней. – Они уже мертвецы.

Мужчина отошёл – в руках его поблёскивал небольшой прибор, очевидно, призванный каким-то образом контролировать Лауру; скорее всего, это пульт радиоуправления, посылающий сигнал на ошейник, чтобы тот производил сильный электроразряд. Это было бы логично. К ней подошёл один из охранников, протянул… нет, не дробовик или иное ружьё, которое хотели бы видеть в её руках поклонники шутеров от третьего лица. Револьвер. Шесть патронов в барабане. В случае если она чуть промахнётся (скажем, попадёт в лёгкое вместо сердца), второго шанса уже не будет. Перед ней разворачивались дороги, пути, по которым она могла пойти; точнее было бы назвать их тоннелями, и ни в одном не виднелся свет. Она могла отказаться стрелять. Тогда несчастных забьют у неё на глазах (скорее всего, её тоже будут бить; боль она научилась терпеть уже очень давно, но без исцеляющего фактора есть определённые риски). Она могла убить не всех. Результат тот же. Она могла ранить не смертельно – в руку, ногу. Результат тот же. Она могла застрелиться – совершенно глупая жертва, как с тактической, так и со стратегической точки зрения (не спасёт обречённых, к тому же, у Джулиана без неё гораздо меньше шансов выбраться отсюда вне чёрного пластикового пакета). Она могла попытаться перестрелять охрану и мужчину с пультом. К сожалению, в данной ситуации это слишком рискованно – вряд ли, конечно, лысый человек успеет нажать кнопку прежде, чем она спустит курок – у неё очень хорошие рефлексы. Но помимо него здесь ещё шесть вооружённых человек с – минимум! – военной подготовкой, камеры под потолком, шесть штук. Отверстия… возможно, данное помещение могли использовать и как огромную газовую камеру. У неё нет исцеляющего фактора, нет когтей, она всё ещё физически ослаблена. У неё всё ещё недостаточно информации о базе. К тому же, дыра в голове могла быть не просто следствием биопсии – вполне вероятно, что туда поместили имплантат. Который, в частности, может использоваться для того, чтобы её обездвижить на значительном расстоянии от точки в пространстве, где расположен управляющий центр. В любом случае, агрессия, направленная против этих людей, может привести к провалу миссии по вызволению себя и Джулиана из плена. Таким образом, в данном случае оптимальным решением будет…

- Приступай.

Лаура закрыла глаза. Она вовсе не хотела делать того, что от неё требуют. Она осмотрела всю шеренгу. Осталось немного.

Шесть.

Пять.

Так не должно быть.

Четыре.

Три.

Ей жаль.

Два.

Один.

Всё.

Всё кончилось.

- Превосходно, - без лишних эмоций произнёс врач-надзиратель. Видно, именно этого он и ожидал. Все от неё чего-то ожидают. – Уведите.

Мешок и наручники. Автоматически отсчитываемые метры пути. Столь знакомый, столь осточертевший запах смерти продолжал преследовать её до самой камеры, и даже там не оставил Икс-23, идеальную убийцу, бесценную марионетку в руках сменяющих друг друга кукловодов. Её снова использовали. Снова. Она дала себе слово, что этого не повторится, и не сдержала его. Грязь и кровь. Неужели они так и будут её сопровождать всю оставшуюся жизнь? Разве человек не вершит свою собственную судьбу? Разве она не может раз и навсегда разорвать этот порочный круг, осушить то болото, что не перестаёт тянуть её вниз?

Три метра до камеры. Заключённая, которую вели в четырнадцати метрах позади, неожиданно издаёт нечеловеческий вопль, начинает кричать, чтобы её отпустили, что её и так держат здесь сверх меры, что она не знает, что им от неё нужно. В это время замешкавшуюся Кинней заталкивают в камеру, снимают мешок и наручники, закрывают дверь. Лаура в замешательстве. Она уверена, что знает эту женщину, но её здесь просто не может быть… здесь, в числе пленников. Только не она. Оглянувшись по сторонам, девушка замечает, что её бросили не в ту половину камеры. Неужели их с Джулианом решили поменять местами? Внезапно дверь в её бывшую камеру открывается, в неё заталкивают женщину с мешком на голове и в наручниках. Освобождают, закрывают дверь…

Нет. Только не это.

Кимура здесь. Не просто монстр из детских ночных кошмаров – реальный монстр, жестокий, беспощадный. Тот самый Плохой Человек, что пообещал убить всех, кого Лаура любит, о ком она когда-либо заботилась, всех, благодаря кому (или из-за кого?) она с каждым днём становилась чуточку более похожей на обычного, _нормального_ человека. «…Моралез, детишек Людей Икс, твоего бойфренда-телекинетика. И я убью их всех!». И Меган. Меган Кинней, её в некотором роде двоюродную сестру, одну из самых близких людей, которые когда-либо у Лауры были.

«Детишек» она уже забирала. Где Алисанде Моралез, Меган и Дебора Кинней – Лаура не знала. Возможно, Кимура их уже нашла. А вот оставшийся в списке человек находился где-то в этом комплексе, и если вдруг его посадят в одну камеру с новоприбывшей заключённой (что теоретически маловероятно), то одним призраком из тех, что иногда мучают Лауру по ночам, станет больше.

Икс сидела на корточках ровно посередине своей части камеры, опираясь на кулак, и внимательно всматривалась в свою бывшую дрессировщицу. Та должна была бы кинуться на стекло в попытке нагнать страх на Двадцать Третью, или на дверь, стараясь её вышибить и перестрелять всех тупоголовых охранников, которые невероятным образом приняли её за пленницу, всё должно было сопровождаться диким хриплым криком, ударами стальных кулаков и ног, изрыганием проклятий, которые неминуемым водопадом низвергнутся на головы тех глупцов, что посмели её здесь запереть, как животное… Но ничего подобного и в помине не было. Женщина сидела, вжавшись спиной в стенку, обхватив руками колени и уронив на них голову, и не проявляла ни малейших признаков агрессии. Напротив, она была крайне подавленной. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть – и она заплачет, словно малое дитя. Ей принесли еду – она к ней даже не притронулась. Она не смотрела по сторонам, не искала выхода, не кричала, не пробивала кулаком стену, не разбрасывала в приступе неистового гнева содержимое мисок по бетонной клетке. Только иногда закусывала нижнюю губу, при этом лицо у неё приобретало настолько скорбное выражение, что Лауре казалось, что глаза стали обманывать девушку. Наверное, это просто не Кимура, это какой-то мутант-оборотень, перевёртыш, принявший её облик. Или у наёмницы была сестра-близнец, остававшаяся её точной копией на протяжении всей жизни? Такое возможно, хоть вероятность и ничтожна мала. Или просто их сейчас здесь нет. Лауре промывают мозг, а всё вокруг – плод её больного воображения. Кимуру не могли захватить в плен! Не могли, она никому не по зубам. И уж тем более её никто и никогда не смог бы довести до слёз. По крайней мере, Кинней так думала – она не знала подробностей той встречи дрессировщицы с Эммой Фрост.

Всё так неправильно…

Лаура открыла глаза. Дверь её части камеры распахнулась, в неё закинули ещё одного человека, затем - БДАНЦ! – и дверь была на месте. Человек смешно перебирал ногами по полу, стремясь сохранить равновесие, споткнулся и рухнул носом в пол прямо на то место, где только что сидела Икс. Он тихонько всхлипнул, даже не пытаясь подняться на ноги или перевернуться, чтобы утереть кровь. Девушка обхватила его за плечи, чтобы помочь улечься чуть удобнее. По ноздрям ударил тяжёлый запах.

- Они… они… - всхлипывал Джулиан.

- Тише. Не дёргайся, - тихо, но строго сказала Лаура. Осторожно уложив его на бок, она положила голову парня к себе на колени, чтобы в шее не создавалось дополнительное напряжение. Судя по огромным синякам и гематомам, оно было крайне нежелательным. Оторвав край рубашки, она смочила ткань в миске с водой, отжала, приложила к переносице – носовое кровотечение должно скоро остановиться, но для этого надо перевернуть голову лицом вверх. Он вздрогнул, когда девушка обхватила ладонями лицо, и тихонько заскулил, когда пришлось поворачивать шею. Лаура продолжила осмотр, попутно щупая парня, чтобы исключить наличие серьёзных внутренних повреждений; задрала ему рубашку – весь в синяках, в некоторых местах содрана кожа, в одном-единственном наложена повязка – ударили чем-то острым. Келлер заёрзал, пытаясь оттолкнуть её руки – «Нет, нет, не надо…» - «Цыц!», и он послушно замолчал, пробормотав что-то с крайне несчастным выражением лица, которое, должно быть, означало бессильную покорность беспощадной Судьбе. В принципе, среди физических повреждений практически не было таких, которые представляли бы серьёзную угрозу для жизни. Крайняя болезненность – да, но, по крайней мере, ничего такого, из-за чего вставали бы дыбом волосы на загривке. И, однако же, состояние Джулиана было очень тяжёлым – пытки прежде всего влияют на разум, тело – лишь средство достижения цели, но никак не сама цель. И, похоже, палачи добились своего. Его плечи затряслись, послышались жалкие всхлипывания – парень снова заплакал.

- Господи, я не хотел, не хотел… Они меня заставили, я не хотел делать никому плохо, это всё они… Боже, я ведь не виноват, мне пришлось… Лаура? Лаура, это ты?

- Да.

- Я не хотел, правда. Честно… Это… это всё они, они их мучали, и меня тоже, вместе с ними… Я… я… я просто не хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, я хотел, чтобы всё закончилось… А они говорили, что это я виноват, но я же не… это не я! Я не могу… я не мог… а потом…

Он судорожно вздохнул.

- Лаура, я их всех убил. Восемь человек! Восемь несчастных, может, ни в чём не повинных. А я их… всех… пристрелил. Всех. До единого. Их били. И меня тоже… они сказали, они всегда так говорили, каждый раз, что если я не сделаю этого, то они сами… звери… они каждый раз забивали их, Лаура. Палками. До смерти. Как какие-нибудь чучела, пугала огородные. Я… я больше не мог на это смотреть, я не мог это _слышать_. И они на меня так смотрели, будто это _я_ их убиваю, а не эти… уроды… я не выдержал, я не мог… я же не виноват… Господи, за что? Я же не виноват…

- Я знаю, - тихо сказала Лаура. Что ещё она могла сказать? По крайней мере, через какое-то время он перестал плакать и заснул.

Икс прогнала перед мысленным взором картинки из своего детства. Она тоже через это проходила. Вспомнить хотя бы эпизод со щенком. И всё всегда заканчивалось одинаково – её ломали. Потому что она хоть и сильна, но не всесильна. А у Джулиана сегодня появилась настоящая психическая травма, из тех, что никогда больше не отпускают, после которых жизнь «уже никогда не будет прежней». Что она могла сделать?

Дальше дни шли, словно расписанные по сценарию. Крайне скучному и однообразному. Еда, сон, расстрелы. Рассматривание Кимуры через стекло… если _её_ удалось сломать, то что говорить о простом мальчике, жившем по соседству? Посильные манипуляции по залечиванию старых ран, гематом, синяков (то есть действия практически безрезультатные). Ещё Лаура пыталась сделать нечто, что с натяжкой можно было бы назвать «психологической реабилитацией». Она не знала, как подобная глупость пришла к ней в голову, но каждый раз, когда в клетку закидывали трясущийся и исходящий слезами комок, при первой же возможности сворачивающийся в позе эмбриона, она, протерев синяки влажной тряпкой, принималась перебирать оставшиеся на его голове волосы (с каждым разом их становилось всё меньше), при этом тихим, низким и уверенным голосом неся всякую чушь – цитировала книжки, которые давала почитать ей Анна, напевала бессмысленные (на её взгляд) песенки, которые когда-то при ней пела Сессили или Пикси, пересказывала сюжеты фильмов и содержание выставок, на которых бывала с кузиной Меган, говорила, говорила, говорила… Казалось, в данной ситуации это было бессмысленно – что ему до далёкого Сан-Франциско и его музеев, когда он здесь, в камере, без возможности выйти, побитый, униженный и напуганный? С другой стороны, Лаура словно нутром чуяла, что ему это нужно – осознание того, что кто-то есть рядом, а ещё есть большой мир, где что-то происходило, происходит и будет происходить; это вызывало не только обозлённость на нынешнее положение, но и светлую ностальгию, и совсем немножечко, самую чуточку – надежду. Которая, тем не менее, не формировалась во что-то определённое, входя в диссонанс с воздействием окружающей среды, а висела где-то в подсознании, как фоновая программа, деймон (или демон – на программистском сленге). По крайней мере, истерики прекращались быстрее. А ещё она, ложась рядом, прижимала его ухом к груди, чтобы слышал, что её сердце ещё бьётся. Странно, но это простое действие имело поистине ошеломляющий эффект, очевидно, воздействуя прямиком на инстинкты из далёкого детства, когда плод находится в утробе матери – раз сердце стучит, значит, всё нормально. И уже взрослый парень, как ни странно, мигом засыпал.

Через какое-то время прекратились истерики. Правда, свято место пусто не бывает – на смену им пришёл длительный ступор, когда он часами сидел, оперевшись спиной на стену и не шевелясь, и смотрел в одну точку. Зато потом у него хотя бы оставались время и силы на то, чтобы съесть две-три накопившихся порции. Затем и ступор стал отступать – он всё чаще ходил по камере, иногда постукивая кулаком по стенам, изредка даже бросая взгляды через стеклянную перегородку – ступор Кимуры ещё не прошёл, поэтому Келлер, быстро теряя интерес к неподвижному объекту, продолжал шмонаться по камере, иногда садясь вплотную к Лауре, но никогда не разговаривая с ней, даже если девушка обращалась к нему напрямую.

А потом их взяли на задание.

Снова охранники вошли в камеру, однако на этот раз забрали обоих арестантов. Отвели на два уровня выше, там – стрижка (короткий «ёжик» обоим), быстрый душ под пристальным взглядом конвоиров (ошейники были влагонепроницаемы и потому не снимались), новая одежда, выданное оружие, краткие инструкции (фотографии будущих жертв и предполагаемое их расположение на территории захватываемого комплекса). Перед тем, как посадить их в вертолёт, на ребят снова надели мешки, которые были сняты за полминуты до посадки. Место – научно-исследовательская база с минимальной, паршивенькой охраной, с которой в два счёта расправились сопровождающие автоматчики. Почему-то ребят отправили разбираться с доходягами-учёными, которые не то что пистолет в руках отродясь не держали, так небось и в школе ни разу на кулаках не дрались. Икс-23 могла их всех завалить голыми руками за шесть минут сорок семь секунд (и это максимум, при условии, что цели будут быстро убегать… что маловероятно). Но инструктор почему-то настаивал на применении исключительно огнестрельного оружия. Икс не стала спорить, но она была удивлена тому факту, что Джулиан (не такой уж и меткий стрелок, насколько она помнила, а память у неё была превосходной) насмерть валил несчастных в один-два выстрела. Видимо, те «занятия с шеренгой» имели целью не только сломить парня морально, но и подправить ему меткость стрельбы.

Выстрел, ещё и ещё… даже лишённая сверхчуткого слуха, Икс продолжала внутренне чуть содрогаться каждый раз, когда этот гром сотрясал стены лабораторий. Лёгкий звон в ушах, хоть стрельба и прекратилась – в наушниках прозвучал приказ об уходе в связи с успешным завершением миссии.

Что значит это «успешное»? Снова мешки, вертолёт, сдача оружия, душ, наручники, камера. Еды навалили побольше, но Келлер сразу рухнул спать, похоже, ничуть не мучимый совестью. А это уже плохой знак, думала Лаура, вцепляясь зубами в кусок жёсткого мяса, положенного, очевидно, за хорошую работу. Два безжалостных киллера, убивающих за еду толпы людей, перешедших кому-то дорогу. Чувствуется неслабый дух Фасилити, но… она не знала, почему, но по сравнению с нынешним положением её дни в том комплексе казались светлым детством. Может, из-за того, что _там_ с ней обращались, как с оружием. Чистили, хранили в специальном шкафчике при строго определённой температуре и влажности, чтобы не заржавела. Ей занимались, её обучали. Она была их драгоценностью – в извращённом смысле этого слова, если таковой имеется, но всё-таки она обладала для них для всех, даже Райса и Кимуры, большой ценой. Программа потратила больше десяти лет на то, чтобы только её создать и подготовить. А деньги? А адамантий? А пригласить ведущих специалистов-генетиков, хирургов, химиков, микробиологов? Сколько всего в неё вложили! Разумеется, что они вовсе не хотели, чтобы из-за какого-то неправильного действия с их стороны вся работа пропала бы втуне, канула в Лету. А что здесь? _Здесь_ она – жалкий отброс, из которого, если очень повезёт, что-нибудь, да вырастет. Нет – так нет, пустим на биореактор. Одно то, что они вырезали её когти, говорит уже о многом. То, что костяные шпильки, покрытые адамантием, они ценят больше, чем её саму, чем все её боевые навыки, чем всё то, что вложили в неё сонмы учёных, учителей, ассистентов тех и других. Она со всеми её годами тренировок – жалкий довесок к шести острым лезвиям, которые их интересуют. И всё.

Возможно, что это те же люди, сделку которых (по продаже модифицированного триггера) она сорвала. Возможно, они давние конкуренты Фасилити, которые теперь отчаянно рвутся занять нишу последних, продавая чуть изменённые и дополненные версии наработок Программы. Люди ещё более беспринципные, чем её бывшие хозяева. Что там было про свято место?.. Уберёшь одних – и придут другие. Хуже, чем те, кто был до этого. Так ст_**о**_ят ли они тогда того, чтобы их уничтожали? Лаура не раз слышала выражение «из двух зол выбрать меньшее». Убить – не убить. Какое из них – то самое меньшее? Она не знала. Зато знала, что в любом случае им двоим надо убираться отсюда, и как можно скорее. Но как они, лишённые сил, с имплантами в голове и ошейниками у самых глоток проберутся сквозь бесчисленные коридоры, усеянные ордами вооружённых спецназовцев?..

Триста восемьдесят седьмой час её заточения.

Второе задание. Нападение на лабораторию A.I.M., уничтожены четырнадцать учёных и лаборантов. Охрана убрана сопровождающими. Некие образцы, согласно плану, изъяты агентом Фостер. Миссия выполнена за семнадцать минут пятьдесят шесть секунд. Мешки, вертолёт – всё тоже по плану. В камере Джулиан по плану молча отрубается, Лаура поглощает свой паёк, рассматривая Кимуру сквозь стекло – та спит, свернувшись калачиком на полу.

Четыреста тридцать пятый час её заточения.

Третье задание – на этот раз к ним присоединяют Кимуру, которая за всё время ни разу не пыталась рассмотреть ребят повнимательнее. Нападение на лабораторию Генетассист, уничтожены семь учёных, их ассистентов и лаборантов. Охранные системы взломаны агентом Фостер, некие образцы изъяты ею же. Миссия выполнена за девять минут сорок восемь секунд. Возвращение стандартное. Проспавшись, Келлер отжимается, ходит по камере, ест, садится рядом с Лаурой, закидывает руку ей на плечо, молчит. Бывшая дрессировщица и агент Фасилити изредка тихонько подрагивает во сне.

Четыреста девяносто седьмой час её заточения.

Четвёртое задание – Келлера оставляют в камере, из-за чего он очень недоволен. Хочет пойти с Лаурой, но его грубо отталкивают, так, что он с размаху шлёпается на пол. Хрипло матерится – первые слова, которые девушка слышит от него за последние несколько дней, пропитаны ядом. В вертушку её сажают с Кимурой – девушка слегка вздрагивает при мысли, что от неё просто хотят отделаться, написав в отчёте «Образец Х-23 дезинтегрировался при проведении спецоперации». Пугала не возможность смерти, а неизвестность. В первую очередь, неизвестно, как в таком случае поступят с Джулианом. Может, продолжат до конца его дней отправлять на задания с какими-то другими заключёнными, а может – будут использовать в лаборатории вместо хомячка, облепив датчиками и втыкая иголки… Место проведения миссии – небольшой склад Старк Индастриз, охраняемый, разумеется, по высочайшим стандартам компании… однако же, не так тщательно, как охраняются более крупные их объекты. На месте уже собрались двенадцать тяжеловооружённых человек в чёрных масках и специальных очках наподобие мотоциклетных; ей и напарнице выдали такие же. Двадцать три минуты и семнадцать секунд, потери в рядах нападавших составили пять человек убитыми и семь – ранеными. Миссия успешно завершена, сверху на маски надевают мешки.

Когда её заталкивают в камеру, снимают только наручники – слишком торопятся куда-то, всегда молчащая рация буквально разрывается. Толкают в спину, резко захлопывают дверь. Пробежав по инерции несколько шагов, девушка спотыкается обо что-то большое и мягкое, падает на пол, однако успевает сгруппироваться, несмотря на частичную потерю ориентации в пространстве. Уже лёжа на полу снимает мешок, сдувает волосы, лезущие в глаза.

- Чего дерёшься?

Джулиан слегка ухмыляется. Слегка – потому что лицевые мышцы уже отвыкли, улыбаться больно. Голос тоже пропадает, словно они разговаривают по мобильному во время грозы. Он лежит на боку, обхватив живот – споткнувшись, Лаура как следует наподдала ему ногой по печени.

- Прости.

Девушка не узнаёт свой голос. Впрочем, ей сейчас не до этого. Она вытягивает к парню руки и подтягивается на них, поближе к Джулиану, чтобы не пришлось особо напрягать голосовые связки. Тот снова переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза, будто отказываясь её слушать, но она всё равно говорит.

- Сегодня на задании… произошло нечто странное. Меня атаковали одновременно с трёх сторон. Двух нападающих с фронта мне удалось ликвидировать. Третий находился в тылу, и я не успевала перехватить его атаку. И… - она чуть отдышалась, горло горело огнём. – Его уничтожила Кимура. По инструкции она должна была продолжать движение вперёд, но она вернулась… она _спасла_ меня, Джулиан.

- И? – парень даже не открыл глаз. Лаура вздохнула. _Как он не понимает? Как __**он**__ может __**не понимать**__?_

- Это было нелогично. Её действия противоречили инструкции и… нашим более ранним отношениям.

- Мы здесь все в одной лодке, - Келлер продолжал говорить с закрытыми глазами. – Все на равных. Все попали в новую жизнь и скоро умрём. Нет смысла теребить прошлое.

- Но…

- Забей.

Лаура застыла на месте с открытым ртом. Происходит что-то крайне нелогичное, небывалое, можно сказать, на её глазах сейчас воздвигают Восьмое Чудо Света, и Джулиан говорит, чтобы она не обращала внимания! Как можно? В голове ничего не укладывалось – ни поведение бывшей дрессировщицы, ни реакция Джулиана, который, к тому же, неожиданно решил поговорить и так же неожиданно раздумал продолжать разговор. Девушка свернулась на полу калачиком, усердно думая, какие же мотивы могли быть у Кимуры, и почувствовала, как к её спине прижимается телекинетик. Она невольно передёрнула плечами – он её отвлёк, к тому же, этот его порыв не принёс Лауре решительно никаких положительных эмоций. В ответ Келлер только закинул на неё руку и покрепче прижал к себе. Выражайся она более соответствующим возрасту языком, девушка посоветовала бы Джулиану засунуть себе эти собственнические инстинкты подальше, но, к счастью или к сожалению, она была такой, какой была.

- Не делай этого, - глухо проговорила она, снимая с себя его руку. Келлер не стал спорить, как обычно, или задавать вопросы, на которые ей было бы сложно ответить; не продолжил он также и упрямо гнуть свою линию, снова кладя конечности туда, куда считал нужным. Вместо этого он молча развернулся, воткнувшись ей в спину костяшками позвоночника, и через какое-то время тихо засопел во сне, позволяя ей продолжать думать в относительно спокойной обстановке.

Которая довольно скоро перестала быть таковой.

Так как камеры были звуконепроницаемы, а никаких окон или иной связи с коридорами не было, о смене ситуации можно было судить только по тому, что неожиданно вырубился свет, доселе никогда даже не изменявший своей яркости. Через одиннадцать минут мощный энергетический поток рубинового цвета снёс дверь их части камеры – повезло, что ребята лежали на полу достаточно далеко от входа; однако же тяжёлый кусок металла, до этого выполнявший функцию барьера между ними и коридором, чуть было не снёс в полёте Келлеру ноги.

- Я же сказал, отойти от двери! – крикнул высокий мужчина у входа, освещаемый сзади мощным потоком света. Бетонная пыль красивыми облаками витала в воздухе. – Выходите.

Ребята поднялись на ноги. Когда они поравнялись с освободителем, тот удивлённо вскинул брови:

- Лаура? Джулиан?.. Вы тоже были здесь?

- Да, - коротко ответила Икс. На разбирательства времени не было, поэтому Циклоп сразу же отправил их наверх, туда, где освобождённым помогали забраться в Икс-Джеты.

Через полтора часа они уже были дома.

Двести пятьдесят шестой час со времени освобождения.

Всё было уже совсем не так, как прежде, но всё же лучше, чем в клетке. Джулиану и Лауре не стали предъявлять обвинения за то, что они совершили, находясь в плену. Также имевшую место до этого диверсионную деятельность телекинетика решили не рассматривать, пока его нынешняя (продолжение предыдущей) пробация не подойдёт к концу. На время физической и, частично, психологической реабилитации им, как и другим пострадавшим, разрешалось не посещать школьные занятия и общественные работы. Обязательными были только регулярные осмотры у врачей и занятия с телепатами, которые в данном случае играли роль психотерапевтов.

Для Келлера и Кинней касательно отношений с окружающим миром практически ничего не изменилось – их всё так же старательно избегали сверстники, включая друзей. Правда, если первые – больше из страха и отвращения (в некотором роде, разумеется; это отвращение было вовсе не из тех, которые испытываешь, глядя на слизняка, поедающего листик салата на твоём бутерброде; скорее, стыдливое желание отвернуться и не смотреть в глаза), то последние просто не хотели их беспокоить, старались дать им время «прийти в себя». Без внимания их всё равно не оставляли – периодически эти двое находили у себя на кроватях то шоколадку от Меган, то диск с музыкой от Сесс, то коллективное маленькое письмецо сразу от четырёх девчонок (то есть плюс Анна и Сурайя) с бессмысленным, но весёлым текстом. Не то чтобы это сильно помогало, но и жаловаться не приходилось. Всё-таки это было лучше, чем если бы их вдруг вытащили в город «развеяться» с обязательным походам по шмоточным магазинам и кино.

А вот походы к докторам, хоть и являлись также не самым приятным времяпрепровождением, были необходимы. После удаления ошейников и имплантов способности к бывшим заключённым вернулись (когти теперь у Икс были костяные – покрытых адамантием лезвий среди обломков комплекса найти так и не удалось), поэтому Лауре чисто теоретически осмотров можно было и избежать, но на всякий случай следовало периодически показываться врачам – неизвестно, как себя будет вести исцеляющий фактор, и вернётся ли он в полном объёме. Без целителей на острове нужно очень бережно и внимательно относиться к своему здоровью. Что касательно Келлера - Джулиан испытывал к этим посещениям огромное неудовольствие, хоть и признавал, что ему они нужнее, нежели Лауре. Рана на затылке заживала плохо, некоторые свидетельства побоев на теле – тоже. Повторная операция на мозге также не самым лучшим образом сказалась на его и так не радужном самочувствии. И на внешнем виде тоже, что, казалось, заботило его куда больше. Несмотря на то, что по возможности парень ни с кем не пересекался и не общался, он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы внешний вид его как можно меньше напоминал о событиях прошедших недель. Мешковатая закрытая одежда была призвана скрывать выпирающие кости и бледно-зелёную кожу тела, поверх протезов он надевал длинные кожаные перчатки, массивные военные сапоги утяжеляли походку, широкие тёмные очки не давали разглядеть синяки под глазами, а на лысую голову, испещрённую ссадинами и гематомами, он повязал чёрную байкерскую бандану с черепами. И в таком образе исхудавшего чоппериста он разгуливал по острову среди солнечных ребятишек, одетых в цветастые шортики и пляжные сандалии. Ещё один кирпичик в Стену отчуждения.

Впрочем, парню по большей части на это было глубоко плевать. Его вполне устраивали молчаливые посиделки с Лаурой. Если и говорили – то только о настоящем, никогда о прошлом или будущем. Так это и тянулось. До сегодняшнего дня.

Утро началось с массивного взрыва на окраине острова. Когда разведгруппа появилась на месте ЧП, точно такой же взрыв произошёл на другой стороне плавучего астероида. Через несколько минут уже всю Утопию сотрясали взрывы бомб, возникавших из ниоткуда. Никаких самолётов – радары были глухи. Впрочем, эта загадка была скоро разгадана – активированные снаряды просто телепортировали на определённую высоту и отпускали, исчезая в облаке чёрного дыма. Нескольких телепортёров удалось-таки вырубить, но бомбы продолжали сыпаться огненным дождём на остров. Также поступила информация, что подверглась атаке колонна, выстроенная народом Намора, которая поддерживала астероид на плаву и служила домом для многих и многих синих жителей морских глубин. Было принято решение об эвакуации всех, не занятых в оборонных и разведывательных операциях, в Сан-Франциско. Многие были недовольны поспешным уходом – кто-то изо всех сил рвался помочь, хотя сам еле стоял на ногах, кто-то сетовал на то, что всё из себя безопасное убежище для оставшихся в мире мутантов снова подвергается нападению.

Икс также была в числе недовольных (из первой группы), но Немезис настоял, утверждая, что даже с исправно работающей регенерацией девушка не выдержит прямого попадания взрывного устройства, а в нынешнем положении рисковать ей просто глупо. Кинней не стала долго спорить, а помчалась сломя голову помогать с переброской в Сан-Фран. Проводив нескольких человек на пункт отправки, она вдруг заметила в окне знакомую фигуру – телекинетик, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел себе в комнате и никуда не торопился. Вокруг дрожала земля, рушились здания, кричали люди, угодившие под обломки, а он сидел и преспокойно читал книжку!

- Джулиан! – гаркнула Икс, врываясь в комнату и прикрывая лицо ладонью от бетонной пыли. Крепко схватив парня за руку, она рванула его на выход. – Скорее, уходим!

- Зачем? – с невыразимой скукой на лице спросил тот. – Все там будем. Днём позже, днём раньше, какая разница?

Не обращая внимания на его крайне неадекватное для подобной ситуации поведение, Лаура вытащила его из комнаты и кинулась вместе с ним шнырять по бесконечным коридорам, тёмным, горячим, душным, полным летающей пыли и кусков отваливающихся стен. Прямо перед ними обрушился потолок – она едва успела отскочить, наткнувшись спиной на своего нерасторопного спутника. Позади была стена пламени, вырывающегося из чьей-то комнаты. Слева и справа – толстые несущие стены. Пол под ними грозил провалиться, потолок трещал, как костёр в ветреный весенний день. Шесть основных направлений, все небезопасны – какое выбрать?

- Джулиан, ты должен использовать силовое поле и пробить стену в месте, которое я укажу. Джулиан, ты меня слышишь? Джу—ОСТОРОЖНО!

Потолок рухнул. Она успела среагировать, оттолкнув его в сторону, ближе к стене, но кусок армированного бетона всё же задел парня по голове, и теперь он лежал на полу, едва дыша, взгляд расфокусирован, веки полузакрыты, изо рта вырываются тихие свистящие стоны.

- Лаура, - послышался голос за спиной. Девушка резко обернулась – это была Эмма Фрост, взгляд её выражал крайнее беспокойство, но она прилагала все силы для того, чтобы сейчас держаться уверенно, со знанием дела. – Надо идти. Возьми меня за руку.

- Нет, - прошептала Икс. – Я не могу оставить Джулиана здесь. Ему требуется срочная медицинская помощь, у него тяжёлое сотрясение мозга, возможно внутреннее кровотечение, я должна…

- Лаура, возьми меня за руку. Это важно.

К девушке протянулась рука в белоснежной перчатке. Странно, что Икс не заметила этого раньше – одежда мисс Фрост была в идеальном состоянии, просто невозможном при нынешнем положении дел, даже её укладка ничуть не пострадала, на коже не было ни пылинки, а сама телепатка словно светилась изнутри каким-то холодным, лунным светом.

- Лаура, ты должна взять меня за руку. Сейчас.

- Я… - Кинней пребывала в крайней растерянности, она за собой такого даже не помнила. Логика утверждала, что она должна доставить телекинетика в безопасное место, туда, где его осмотрят врачи; с другой стороны, Фрост была настроена крайне серьёзно, и Лаура уже готова была подчиниться приказу – наверное, женщина задействовала телепатическое внушение… В любом случае, рассудила Икс, если она отпустит Джулиана буквально на секунду, ничего не случится, так?.. Или…

Было уже поздно. Стоило ей дотронуться до пальцев Фрост, как её словно окутала сила, подобная телекинетическому полю лежащего на полу несчастного, и подняла в воздух. Девушка рванулась было обратно, к Джулиану, но телепатка увлекала её за собой вверх, сквозь разрушенный потолок, сквозь небо и падающие бомбы, ввысь, в темноту, к звёздам… нет, в Пустоту. В чёрную всепоглощающую пустоту. Неужели она погибла?.. Но нет, снова странное ощущение в животе, словно она под водой и рвётся наверх, к спасительной поверхности, туда, где воздух разрывает лёгкие, принося с собой животворящий кислород.

- ГХАААХХ! – Икс резко сложилась пополам, чуть не ударившись головой о собственные колени.

Её покрывал холодный липкий пот, вокруг были смятые разбросанные простыни, воздух раздирал горло – так глубоко и резко она дышала, спутанные волосы паклей ложились ей на лицо. И в голову ударило страшное осознание правды.

Всё это – _всё_ – было не по-настоящему. Всё, начиная с её столкновения с продавцами триггера и заканчивая нападением на Утопию, было _сном_. Ночным кошмаром. Чрезвычайно – просто до дикости – реалистичной игрой воображения. Зрительные образы, звуки, ощущения, вкус, запахи – всё было фальшивкой. Спектаклем, разыгранным в её мозгу.

И теперь на неё сверху вниз устало и обеспокоенно взирала одна из тех немногих, кто мог помочь поставить эту пьесу на задворках её сознания.

Эмма Грейс Фрост, бывшая Белая Королева Клуба Адского Огня.

**От автора:**_ в самом начале - отсылка к событиям X-23 #11. Папочка Зебра - её бывший сутенёр, см. серию NYX. Колыбель грязи - такой как бы прозрачный намёк на название группы Cradle of Filth. Кетгут - хирургическая нить. Случай со щенком в Фасилити описан в первом арке онгоинга Икс-23. Обещания Кимуры см. в X-Force volume 3 #20. Глава оказалась поистине гигантской – восемь с лишним тысяч слов, аж не верится._


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Home

**Глава 12. Nightmare Anthology. Part II: Welcome Home (Sanitarium)**

Рыжая Кэтти открыла глаза.

Вокруг всё было как всегда – электрические лампочки-светлячки освещали пол, стены, потолок, её саму, кровати и всё вокруг. Кондиционированный воздух со специфическим привкусом местной жизни - она очень любила пробовать вкус воздуха, делалось это так. Широко-широко открывается рот, закрываются глаза, высовывается язык, и дышишь ртом быстро-быстро, так, словно тебе разрешили сто кругов пробежаться по Общему Залу, потом засовываешь язык обратно, закрываешь рот, не открывая глаз, и пробуешь вкус на языке. Именно это самое ощущение Кэтти и понимала под услышанным когда-то выражением «вкус жизни», оно очень подходило под такое определение. Конечно, это была не вся жизнь, а только малая её часть – за стенами Большого Дома, говорят, простирались необъятные просторы Внешнего Мира, полные неосуществлённых возможностей и вещей, которые сами плывут тебе в руки, стоит только о них подумать. Кто-то, правда, распускал слухи, что там, вдалеке, тоже порой приходится несладко, и что иногда даже – тс-с-с, никому не говорите! – жители (простите, там всех называют только Людьми) затевают _драки_! Только представьте себе, совсем как некоторые особо буйные жители из местных! Но, скорее всего, это лишь слухи недоброжелателей, ведь не может быть в Государстве такого, чтобы один пошёл с кулаками против другого, это же глупо. Да, конечно, раньше такое бывало – но с тех пор прошли, наверное, сотни лет.Цивилизованный добропорядочный гражданин такого себе никогда не позволит. А наша задача – стать цивилизованными и добропорядочными, значит, на подобные глупости надо просто не обращать внимания, а ещё лучше – сразу доложить мисс Уайт, чтобы глупости эти больше не повторялись. Надо сразу отметить, что глупостей бывало мало. Меньше, чем во Внешнем Мире, но больше, чем ноль. Меньше – потому, что Там всё ещё оставались горстки нецивилизованных, которых надлежало перевести в Дом (хотя Кэтти порой тайно надеялась, что этого не случится – поначалу все бывали довольно буйными и неприятными в общении).

Кэтти широко зевнула и протёрла кулаками глаза. К ней тут же подошла мисс Уайт.

- Здравствуй, Кэтти. Хорошо спала?

- Доброе утро, мисс Уайт. Да… не знаю. Я летала во сне. Я знаю, что человек не может летать без парашюта или самолёта, а тут я летела, сама по себе. Вверх. И это было так естественно! Но я знаю, что такое невозможно. Полёт невсамделишный. Я знаю, - Кэтти погрустнела. Она знала, что такие сны - неправильные. Такое не должно сниться добропорядочному гражданину.

- Ясно, - в уголке рта мисс Уайт залегла глубокая складка. Кэтти потупилась. – Хорошо, что ты осознаёшь, что полёт человека вопреки силе всемирного тяготения без дополнительных приспособлений невозможен. Ты же это понимаешь? – вкрадчиво спросила мисс Уайт.

- Да-да, конечно. Невозможен. Да.

- Вот и славно, - по-матерински тепло улыбнулась мисс Уайт. – А теперь, Кэтти, пора принять лекарство.

- Да, мисс Уайт.

Проглотив таблетки и вернув мисс Уайт пластиковый стаканчик, Кэтти уселась на белой кровати, на хрустящих простынях, обхватив руками колени и положив на них голову. Интересно, подумала она, а что, если бы человек мог летать, словно птица в небесах, без самолётов и других жужжащих, страшных металлических штук? Каково бы это было? Она знала, что подобные мысли считаются нехорошими, но что, если… что, если бы можно было подняться в воздух на крыльях ветра, вверх, вверх, высоко-высоко, под самое солнце? А если нельзя под солнце, то почему бы и не вниз? Одна, две, три секунды бешено колотится сердце, гоняя кровь по всему телу, горячую и красную-красную, совсем как пятно, которое потом останется где-то недостижимо далеко внизу. А вперёд? А летать назад, каково это? Задом наперёд. Это, конечно, глупо… с другой стороны – это же весело! Можно было бы так случайно с кем-то столкнуться на воздушной трассе и таким образом познакомиться с новым человеком, добропорядочным гражданином, который многое знает и многому может научить. Кэтти, несмотря на шум, который производили новоприбывшие, всё же очень любила их, потому что спустя несколько дней они утихомиривались, и с ними можно было разговаривать. Они говорили очень интересные, прямо-таки захватывающие вещи – о мире вокруг, о самих себе в прошлом, о своих убеждениях и мыслях, почему они оказались здесь. Сколько всего интересного она наслышалась! Конечно, многие вещи ей не следовало слышать, потому как новички не сразу усваивали правила - они не всегда понимали, почему некоторые вещи говорить и думать нельзя, хотя для всех остальных это было очевидно. И Кэтти с радостью объясняла. Она любила чувствовать себя нужной, её это чувство приятно грело изнутри – она не только брала, слушая всё то, что ей рассказывали (разумеется, фильтруя внутри черепа всю поступавшую информацию – некоторые вещи были неправильными и даже запретными, и их не стоило держать в голове), но и давала взамен, помогая новеньким освоиться в их новом Доме. Ведь так и должны поступать настоящие граждане – лучше давать, чем брать. Что было жалко – новички, прожив несколько недель в Доме, выговаривались, сдувались, словно шарики, становились уже более похожими на нормальных… и у Кэтти пропадал к ним интерес. Они просто ей наскучивали, потому что все становились какими-то одинаковыми. Это не было плохо – наоборот, даже хорошо, потому что если люди хорошие и похожие, им не в чем друг друга винить, они становятся друзьями, хорошими гражданами, никогда не дерутся и всё такое. Но Кэтти всегда, словно гвоздь к магниту, тянуло к новеньким, к этим непохожим, разным, странным человечкам, таким смешным и непонятным. Может, потому она и была здесь так долго. Но нет, она из-за этого не переживала (хотя, может, и стоило): ведь она им помогала, может, и не так сильно, как мисс Уайт, но многие поправлялись очень быстро. Что ж, если ценой своего состояния ума она может спасти стольких жителей Дома, то почему бы ей и не пожертвовать? Благие мысли и намерения – основа благополучия этого мира.

Кстати, о помощи мисс Уайт… интересно, а что если бы она вдруг… нет, нельзя так думать… но… если предположить на секундочку, что она бы вдруг перестала пить таблетки? Что тогда? Стала бы она несчастной, начала бы буянить, или…

Додумать эту мысль она так и не смогла – таблетки начали действовать.

…

Появилась новенькая.

Она тоже была рыжей, только, наверное, ростом немного поменьше Кэтти, да и чуточку помладше. Она сидела на соседней койке, втянув голову в плечи, обхватив руками колени и вцепившись пальцами одной руки в запястье другой с такой силой, что аж костяшки побелели. Она выглядела какой-то несчастной, даже затравленной. Правда, она не озиралась по сторонам, как это делали _совсем_ новенькие, а тупо уставилась в маленькое пятнышко на стенке.

- Привет, я Кэтти. А тебя как зовут?

- Я не помню, - глухо отозвалась та.

- Как? – удивилась Кэтти. – Ты должна помнить своё имя! Оно у всех есть! Вот меня, например, зовут Кэтти. Я здесь уже давно, с радостью помогу тебе освоиться. Только скажи мне сначала, как тебя зовут. У каждого человека должно быть имя, понимаешь? Нельзя же ко всем обращаться «Эй, ты!». Это некультурно, так добропорядочные граждане не поступают. Надо вести себя культурно… Эй, ты меня слушаешь?

- А? Что? – вяло отозвалась новоприбывшая.

- Я говорю, как тебя зовут?

- Я… они говорят, что меня зовут Кэтти…

- Какое совпадение! Меня тоже зовут Кэтти!

- …но это неправильно. Меня зовут не Кэтти, а как-то иначе.

- Как это может быть? Наверное, ты что-то путаешь. Кто тебе сказал, что тебя зовут Кэтти? И почему ты решила…

- Мне нужно попасть к доктору Маккою.

- Что? – удивилась старшая Кэтти. – А кто такая доктор Маккой? У нас есть только доктор Стингер, она бывает раз в три дня…

- Это он. Генри Маккой, или Хэнк. Я должна к нему попасть, - младшая Кэтти начала качаться взад-вперёд.

- Разве мужчины бывают докторами? – изумилась Кэтти. Это точно новенькая! Такая странная. – И зачем так много имён? Вот меня зовут Кэтти.

- Ты говорила, - раздражённо ответила новенькая. С чего такая злость? Разве она сказала что-то неправильное? – Да, мужчины тоже бывают докторами. Кэтти какая?

- В смысле?

- Фамилия?

- Ну… Кэтти.

- Кэтти Кэтти?

- Нет, просто Кэтти.

- Что за бред. У тебя должна быть фамилия. Скажем, Кэтти… Маккой. Вот. Кэтти Маккой.

- Нет, при чём здесь какая-то Маккой! Называй меня Кэтти. Просто Кэтти. Это моё имя. Зовут меня так, понимаешь?

- Я не тупая, - рявкнула собеседница. – Маккой – мужчина. Генри Маккой, сокращённо – Хэнк, мне надо к нему попасть. Но я не помню, ни как до него добраться, ни зачем это мне вообще нужно! Я даже имени своего не помню! – у девочки задрожала нижняя губа, а из глаз вдруг градом покатились слёзы.

- Не бойся, милая, - рыжая Кэтти обняла девчушку за плечи и погладила по голове. – Зато _я_ его помню. Тебя зовут Кэтти. Это имя несложно запомнишь, поверь мне. К-Э-Т-Т-И…

Младшая Кэтти разразилась рыданиями.

…

- Здравствуй, Кэтти, - лучезарно улыбнулась наша рыжая Кэтти.

- Здравствуй, - тихо ответила брюнетка Кэтти, и уголки её губ чуть приподнялись.

- Как дела?

- Спасибо, хорошо.

- Не мучают… - тут она подалась вперёд, чтобы её лицо оказалось на одном уровне с сидящей пациенткой, и зашептала: - Ну… тревоги, помнишь?

- Мне уже лучше, - ответила та. Потом поглядела по сторонам, убедившись, что рядом нет мисс Уайт, и в её изумрудно-зелёных глазах возникло такое странное-странное выражение…

- Иногда бывает, - шептала она. – Мне кажется, что меня зовут не Кэтти. И что до этого я жила где-то в другом месте. Там было много людей, они были на меня чем-то похожи, но я была для них словно чужой. И что я откуда-то тебя знаю, как будто мы встречались раньше, в прошлой жизни. И… - девушка бросила короткий взгляд, такой, со значением, на мальчика через три койки в параллельном ряду. – Мне кажется, что и Джона я тоже знала. Хорошо знала. Как будто мы были друзьями.

- Джон – хороший человек, - кивнула рыжая. – И симпатичный. Хорошо, если вы и вправду были друзьями. Надеюсь, когда вы поправитесь и… ну, выйдете, то вы тоже будете дружить.

- Возможно, - рассеянно ответила темноволосая Кэтти.

- А ты с ним говорила?

- В смысле?

- Ну… вообще хотя бы заговаривала? Он знает, что он тебе нравится?

- Он не… - сконфуженно пробормотала девушка, прикрываясь руками, словно её рыжая подруга сейчас забрызжет слюной и кинется на неё, пытаясь укусить (были инциденты с блондинами и шатенами). – Нет, не говорила. Зачем?

- Ну… чтобы он узнал, что он тебе нравится. А если ты ему тоже нравишься? Тогда вы бы смогли сидеть и разговаривать вместе. Это же хорошо!

- Нет… я не… я не могу.

- Почему? Это же так просто. Вот я же сижу и с тобой разговариваю.

- Ты – другое дело.

- Ну почему же… хотя да. Ну… а хочешь, я сама с ним поговорю?

- Что? Зачем?

- Чтобы он сам к тебе подошёл, и вы бы разговаривали. Общение – хорошо.

- Я… не знаю…

- Соглашайся! Я всё устрою по первому разряду! Я не буду говорить, что он тебе нравится. Просто как бы случайно встретитесь.

- Я… хорошо.

- По рукам!

…

- Здравствуй, Джон!

- Здравствуй, Кэтти, - улыбнулся красавчик Джон. Он был и вправду очень симпатичным, несмотря на чуть усталый взгляд голубых глаз и девчачьи (то есть слишком длинные) чёрные волосы. Зато у него были самые настоящие бакенбарды и щетина, так что ему приходилось бриться каждые три дня (чаще находиться рядом с опасной режущей бритвой запрещалось).

- А ты знаешь, что нравишься Кэтти? – заговорщически прошептала рыжая девушка.

- Которой? – удивлённо присвистнул Джон, придвинувшись поближе.

- Из соседнего ряда. Такая, тёмненькая. Глаза зелёные.

- Ааах, эта, - улыбнулся юноша. – Я-то не пойму, что она на меня так смотрит.

- Как – так?

- Ну… смотрит, и всё. Мы с ней даже не разговариваем, а она на меня смотрит. Странно даже! Смотрят ведь только тогда, когда разговаривают, правильно?

- Ясное дело. Почему ты тогда с ней не заговорил?

- А зачем? – не понял Джон.

- Чтобы всё было правильно! Понимаешь? Было как – она смотрела на тебя, а вы не разговаривали. Это неправильно. А если бы вы стали разговаривать, всё тут же бы встало на свои места! Потому что вы бы смотрели друг на друга и разговаривали, а это правильно! Понял?

- Ааа! Ясно.

- Ну так как, поговоришь с ней? Так, как бы случайно с ней столкнёшься и поговоришь…

- Что? Ой, я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, о чём я с ней буду говорить… И вообще, я… я сейчас занят. Мне надо пить таблетки.

- Джон, - вкрадчиво произнесла девушка, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – А как ты заметил, что она на тебя смотрит?

- Э… я…

- Значит, ты сам на неё в это время смотрел, так?

- Ну… я… да, - Джон смущённо уставился в пол.

- Значит, ты с ней поговоришь?

- Я… Хорошо. Я с ней поговорю, - сдался Джон.

- Ну и отличненько, - обрадовалась Кэтти, довольная своими дедуктивными способностями. – Пока, Джон. Не забудь.

- Пока, Кэтти. Не забуду.

…

_Сволочи!_

Что со мной?

_Ублюдки!_

Будто кто-то поселился у меня в голове…

_Убью вас!_

…и постоянно думает о нехороших вещах.

_Ненавижу вас…_

Через койку – новенькая девочка с тёмной кожей и замечательной копной вьющихся чёрных волос.

_Вонзить ей нож в спину!_

- Здравствуй! Меня зовут Кэтти. А тебя как?

- Я… меня, кажется, тоже…

- Прекрасно! Надеюсь, тебе здесь быстро помогут. Главное – во всём слушайся мисс Уайт и особенно – доктора Стингер. Они хорошие. Они всем помогают.

- Погоди… Кэтти, да? – глаза новенькой наполнились какой-то странной грустью. С примесью лёгкого безумия.

- Да-да, дорогая?

- Мне… мне очень нужно знать. Ответ всего на один вопрос.

- Да? Что такое? Не стесняйся, спрашивай.

- Кого ещё мне нужно убить?

На пару секунд повисла мёртвая тишина.

- О чём ты говоришь? – оправившись от ступора, спросила рыжая.

- Я недавно убила несколько человек. Я защищала своих друзей от них. Я знаю, что мы все монстры, но они же были моими друзьями, и поэтому я должна была их защитить. Поэтому мне надо знать: есть ли ещё кто-то, кого я должна убить?

Кэтти прикрыла рукой рот, при этом стараясь дышать глубже и ровнее.

- Нет, что ты…. Наверное, тебе приснился страшный сон…

_Она права. Убить – такое прекрасное, родное слово. Разорвать в клочья._

- Ты никого не должна убивать. Убивать – плохо.

_Ложь. Маленькая девочка, ты грязно лжёшь. Это единственный способ выиграть. Единственный вариант побега. Вырваться отсюда! Вокруг одни враги. И она – тоже. Убей. Удуши подушкой._

- Нет…

_Никто не увидит. Не узнает. На тебя не подумают. Ты же такая милая и добрая. Быстрее, пока Уайт не смотрят… Быстрее, чего же ты ждёшь?_

- Нет! – всхлипнула рыжая Кэтти и кинулась к своей койке, рухнула на неё и накрыла голову подушкой, надеясь, что тогда Голос не будет достигать самых глубин её мозга и перестанет так странно задевать за душевные струны. Так хочется ему поверить и перестать сопротивляться.

_Ты знаешь, что так надо._

- Нет. Уйди, - молила Кэтти мысленно.

_Видишь, ты уже говоришь со мной. Это правильно, так и должно быть. Ты не можешь здесь жить. Они навязали тебе это. Но это не твоё. Ты не создана для такой жизни. Но они тебя не выпустят, они думают, что твоя голова – в их руках, что у них есть все нити, за которые они могут тебя дёргать. Ты для них – лишь марионетка, никто и ничто, бездушная вещь._

- Это неправда. Это ложь.

_Ты знаешь, что я говорю истинную правду. Всё так и есть, ты всегда это знала, но не хотела поверить. Ты потому и оставалась здесь всё это время, потому что осознавала, что пока ты – «псих», у тебя есть шанс. Здесь ты ненормальна, но лишь ты знаешь, что ты – единственная из тех, кто может что-то с собой поделать. У тебя осталась твоя душа, твои собственные мысли, твой гнев. Гнев, ярость, злость. Желание бороться. Ты не знаешь, что оно так называется, но оно в тебе есть. Ты должна дать этому выход. Борись. Борись изо всех сил. Будь свободной или умри! У тебя есть шанс. Используй его._

- Я не понимаю…

_Ты просто не хочешь понять. Сюда попадают «неправильные». Они называют их душевнобольными, но на деле все эти психи – просто неугодные. Их пичкают лекарствами, они превращаются в овощи, пригодные для обработки. Их шлифуют, режут, тыкают иглами, шинкуют, перетирают и формуют из получившегося месива нужных им кукол, шьют им платьица и выпускают на волю. Таких, какими хотят их видеть. Послушными идиотами. Стадом. Массой глупцов, повинующихся каждой команде, каждому приказу._

- Но нам же говорят, что мы всего лишь больны! И нас всех вылечат!

_Разве это не очевидно? Ложь. Простая, но гнусная ложь. Горстка Гнилоустов. Им это выгодно. Плевать, что станет с вашим мозгом, вашей личностью. Они слепят тех, кто будет их любить за всю ту дрянь, что они производят на этот свет. Они запретят книги и искусство, а вы будете за это лизать им ботинки. Они разрешат порнографию – а вы вознесёте их до небес за их всеохватывающую проницательность._

- Нет, этого просто не может быть. Внешний Мир прекрасен!

_Они хотят, чтобы вы так думали. Вас немножко одурачили. А вы повелись. И теперь поплатились за свою глупость. Перестань ориентироваться на окружающих. Нельзя смотреть по сторонам, когда вокруг – одни сумасшедшие. Хотя… эти идиоты вокруг гораздо более нормальные, чем все те, кто их лечит._

- Мисс Уайт…

_Тебя никогда не посещал вопрос, почему у них у всех одна и та же фамилия?_

- Совпадение? Очень распространённая. Тем более, она очень им подходит.

_Конечно, они всегда ходят в белом. Неужели ты настолько глупа, что боишься раскрыть глаза? Это же всё так очевидно, что я даже представить не могу, зачем мне надо тебе обо всём этом рассказывать._

- Не надо, прошу… это всё плохие мысли.

_Ты не хочешь верить._

- Нет.

_Потому что тебя так научили._

- Да.

_Но в душе ты понимаешь, что что-то неправильно._

- Да, но так думать нель…

_Положи этому конец_.

- Как?..

_Нарушь запрет. Объяви о своей непричастности к этому безумию._

- Но каким образом?

_Убей. Убей их всех._

- Я…

_Да. Это единственный выход. Иных нет._

- Но… - Кэтти душили слёзы.

_Да. Сделай это. И ты будешь свободна._

Кэтти судорожно вдохнула. Кажется, это и вправду единственный выход. И это правильно.

_**Сессили.**_

- Что?

_**Сессили, послушай меня.**_

Неподалёку возникла обеспокоенная девушка азиатской наружности. Она огляделась по сторонам и, увидев, что две из мисс Уайт её заметили, метнулась к Кэтти.

_**Сессили, возьми меня за руку. Так надо. Доверься мне.**_

- Я должна…

_**Возьми меня за руку. Ну же!**_

- …убить…

_**Нет, нет… возьми же меня за руку, Сессили!**_

Третья мисс Уайт кинулась к телефонному аппарату, а первые две приближались, держа в руках смирительную рубашку и шприц с седативным, и мило улыбались. Почему-то Кэтти показалось, что не хватает только клоунов с дикими улыбками на выбеленных лицах.

_Убей. Убей. Убей_, - прыгало в ушах. Голос отказывался умолкать.

- Почему… почему я… - плакала Кэтти. Или Сессили?

Она уже не была уверена, что её зовут Кэтти. Она ни в чём не была уверена. Все ждали от неё реакции. И эти ожидаемые реакции были взаимоисключающими. Как сделать так, чтобы никого не обидеть? Взгляд упал на скальпель (или это бритва?), блеснувший из-за открытой двери. Что он там делает? Искушает её. Чтобы закончить всё, ей достаточно убить…

Себя.

- НЕТ!

_НЕТ!_

_**НЕТ!**_

Хорошо. Можно… можно взять эту девушку-азиатку за руку, а потом…

Вопль сотряс ночной воздух. Душераздирающий крик, рвущий струны души.

- Сессили… Сессили, всё хорошо, - шептал чей-то голос над ухом. – Ты в безопасности. Я рядом.

Девушка подняла полный отчаяния взгляд. Её обнимала та самая азиатка из сна.

- Сессили, ты знаешь, где ты? Ты помнишь меня? Меня зовут Беттси. Беттси Брэддок.

- Я помню, - всхлипнула Сессили Кинкэйд. Теперь она всё помнила. Теперь было ясно, что это был всего лишь сон, всего лишь жуткий ночной кошмар, но разве от этого могло стать легче? Потерять себя, пусть и во сне…

Сумасшедший дом.

**От автора:** _в заглавии – песня Металлики с альбома __Master__of__Puppets__, некоторые строчки взяты оттуда, про грязную ложь – из песни __Green__Day__ (__Little__Girl__?), что-то навеяно антиутопией «1984» Оруэлла, что-то – просто обрывки мыслей, вырывавшихся из моего подсознания и очень меня пугавших своей злобой. Как вы поняли, рыжая Кэтти – это Сессили, другая рыжая – Хоуп, брюнетка – Лаура, Джон – Джулиан. Имени последней девочки я не помню – она из Поколения Хоуп, кодовое имя вроде Ойя. Отправилась вместе с Росомахой в Институт Джин Грей. _

_Глава дописана последней. Кстати, идея с психушкой как-то давно уже приходила ко мне в голову и казалась тогда очень пугающей и вместе с тем интересной, но дальше зарисовки не пошло. А теперь, после просмотра фильма Sucker Punch, появилась малюсенькая порция вдохновения. Вышло вовсе не так проникновенно, как хотелось бы… _

_Жаль (с) Волдеморт._


	13. Chapter 13: Delicate Sound of Thunder

**Глава 13. Delicate Sound of Thunder**

_Такие дела… чёрт знает, что это было._

_Я представить себе не мог, что всё так обернётся, веришь? Очевидно, это меня, гм, характеризует как абсолютно №;%ого лидера. Я ведь должен был предвидеть. Столько раз, в общем-то, с этим сталкивались, мог уже привыкнуть и не допускать таких идиотских ошибок. Недооценил оппонента! Старый дурак. И что же с того? Ну, недооценил, ну, в следующий раз подкорректировал… влепил посильнее. Так нет же, всё пошло наперекосяк. Думали – мальчишка. Ан нет, ошиблись._

_Хотя, чисто технически, он и есть мальчишка._

_Малолетний придурок, возомнивший себя… кем – защитником справедливости, эдаким Мстителем-в-одиночку, вторым Магнето, будущим властителем мира, Мессией? Да мне плевать, что он там себе думал. Главное – во что всё вылилось. Какими идиотами выставил нас этот сопляк перед самими собой._

_Сначала не могли понять, что за чертовщина происходит – взрывы, какие-то диверсии. Кто мог этим заниматься? Люди? Террористы? Так какова их цель? Террористы хотя бы идут на переговоры, выдвигают требования, ультиматумы, их цели ясны. Здесь же будто накрыло туманом. Кто, сколько их, зачем – неизвестно. Может, мутанты? Типа подпольное сообщество, борцы за права и всё такое. Но кто? Учитывая, что чуть ли не все, кто мог бы такое устроить, находятся либо на Утопии, под пристальным присмотром, либо у Уолкера, в его спец-тюряге. Перетрясли шестёрок-криминалов, да и кого повыше, - никто ничего не знает. И, чёрт подери, не врут же! Потом-таки вышли на этого паршивца – выдал себя пару раз, да и свидетелей несколько нашлось. Думали: наверняка какую банду сколотил, не мог же он это всё в одиночку провернуть! Я, признаться, до сих пор бы не прочь эту версию ещё разок проверить. Так нет, никаких связей не нашли. Ладно, чёрт с ними. Так потом его одного месяц с лишним не могли поймать! Месяц! Какого-то проклятого мальчишку! Я просто в бешенстве. Да, конечно, у него, как говорится, были хорошие учителя… но разве у него был шанс против нас? Против нас? Годы тренировок, тысячи боёв и схваток, и какой-то долговязый даже-не-ботан водит нас за нос больше месяца? Неужели мы так резко постарели, так сдали?_

_И финальная схватка. Признаться, это был полный ;%:?». Я даже не знаю, как это по-другому назвать._

_Безрукий клоун навалял толпе первоклассных бойцов. Пять ребят, не просто рождённых стать убийцами, так ещё и натренированных. Вёл себя, как раненый тигр. Я знаю, что в безвыходной ситуации любой может превратиться в дикого зверя, но чтобы так… Чтобы этот шут гороховый, который, казалось, только и умеет, что глазки девчонкам строить… Да, уровень сил у него что надо, да и Фрост с Джинни в своё время постарались, чтобы он научился ими управлять. Кто ж знал, что этот чмырь учудит, когда вырастет. Но чтобы так, чтобы он один – и против целой команды, и чтобы его минут десять не могли сбить! Уму непостижимо. Знаешь, когда я смотрел, как он уворачивается от перьев Архангела, у меня даже промелькнула мысль – а не взять ли его к нам. Пригодился бы. Шустрый оказался, соображает быстро. И не болтает, как обычно. Кстати, о болтливых. Уэйд, как ненормальный, завёл своё «Опять вы детей стреляете, я не буду с вами…» - и вовремя получил от «дитя» каким-то ломом по башке. Больше так не говорил. А потом – ты… я до сих пор точно даже не знаю, что произошло. Немезис говорит, что-то похожее на тромбы в сердце и мозге, и утверждает, что пацан не мог этого спровоцировать. А Лаура говорит, что может. Говорит, сама ему идею подкинула, ещё давно. Дрянная девчонка… «Я не предполагала, что он использует это против своих, бла-бла-бла». Начинаю думать, что просто скидываю на её голову гнев на самого себя. Она этого не заслуживает. Хотя, учитывая, сколько времени она с ним пробыла, хорошая взбучка ей не помешает._

_А этот-то, упырь, когда его всё-таки схватили, вырывался, орал, скотина: «Сволочи! Предатели! Ненавижу вас!». Как будто его после всего этого должны были все полюбить. Орал до последнего; благо, у Фантомекса с собой какое-то снотворное оказалось, так что вырубать парнишу пришлось не головой об асфальт. Но если ты не поправишься, или с тобой из-за этих его тромбов что-то случиться… клянусь, я проберусь в этот чёртов Рафт и с него с живого три шкуры спущу. И плевать я хотел на всех этих Уолкеров и Кейджев._

_Да._

_Спокойной ночи, Беттс. Поправляйся._

Джеймс посмотрел на кислородную маску, маленьким куполом возвышавшуюся над лицом Псайлок, окинул взглядом колышущиеся занавески; со вздохом закрыв окно, он вышел.

…

- "Если б сегодняшний день был твоим последним"... да, Меган, песня хорошая, просто отличная. Другое дело - вовсе она не жизненная. Если бы мы в реальности столкнулись с Концом Света, последним днём существования нашей Вселенной, всё было бы вовсе не таким радужным, как представляется, пока играет песенка. Молодёжь бы ринулась в койки с любимыми и не очень, кто-то бы покончил жизнь самоубийством, чтоб пораньше - иллюзия управления своей жизнью и смертью. Некоторые ублюдки пошли бы мародёрствовать, тут же нарисовались бы новоиспечённые Пророки и Спасители, в большинстве своём - сектанты, мошенники-вымогатели и прочий сброд. Романтически настроенные старушки пошли бы в последний раз полюбоваться на закат и послушать пение пташек в городском парке. Потные лоснящиеся дядечки в костюмах и галстуках выступали бы по телевизору с очень умными речами. Сверхобеспокоенные отцы семейств сгоняли бы своих родных в заранее выстроенные под коттеджами бункеры. Мелкотня в кепках задом наперёд продолжала бы разъезжать на скейтах, воровать соседские яблоки и бить уличные фонари из рогатки. Если смотреть глобально - мир погрузился бы в анархию, и мало кто в конце этого дня посчитал бы его лучшим в своей жизни. По моему суровому мнению, песня как раз рассчитана на тех, кто ноет всю жизнь о том, что никогда ничего не успевает, при этом даже не пытаясь закончить начатые дела. На тех, кто откладывает на завтра всё то, что можно испортить сегодня, потому что боятся, что что-нибудь не получится. Или просто жутко лень. А так - сказано же, живи, будто этот день - последний, радуйся всему, каждому прожитому мгновению, каждому глотку воздуха, не сожалей о прошлом и не наломай при этом дров - оставь о себе хорошую память. Хочешь сказать близкому человеку, как он тебе дорог - так скажи сейчас, не тяни! Никак не получается дочитать книжку - да брось ты её, ты ведь давно уже хотела написать письмо другу в Финикс, вот иди и напиши! Тебе ведь есть, чего сказать. Не насилуй мозг, живи в своё удовольствие. Не надо депрессовать неделями, прогоняя сотни раз в голове мысли о том, как тебе плохо и как тебя все не любят. Не нравится жизнь - сделай так, чтоб она нравилась! Можно изменить себя, можно - жизнь вокруг, а можно - своё отношение к этой жизни! Вокруг ведь столько возможностей для самореализации, так почему бы ими не воспользоваться? И радоваться жизни. Фуууууух, - выдохнула Анна. В воздухе повисла гробовая тишина. Вэнс закинула ногу на ногу и развернулась на стуле (старичок-стул при этом жалобно скрипнул).

- Во меня понесло-то, а? - подмигнула девушка своим подругам. - Сама не ожидала.

- Ага, - звонко рассмеялась Сессили, ткнув Лауру в бок локтём, отчего последняя чуть не поперхнулась мороженым, которое сейчас поглощала вся честная компания. - Болтушка!

И все девчонки рассмеялись. Кроме Сурайи.

- Анна, позволь задать вопрос... ты говорила о себе или о Джулиане?

И всем вдруг стало как-то совсем не смешно. Мег облокотилась на компьютерный столик, голова её поникла. Сесс медленно запустила руку в свои огненные волосы. Лаура неторопливо переводила взгляд с Сурайи на Анну и обратно. Сама Сурайя напряжённо вглядывалась в лицо Вэнс. Энн сначала будто бы впала в некоторое оцепенение, словно её оглушили ударом по голове и она не могла понять, кто и за что с ней так обошёлся, а потом отвела взгляд, тяжко вздохнув.

- Я... я не знаю, - глухо пробормотала она.

- Ты ведь на него злишься, да? - тихо спросила мусульманка.

- Ммм... понимаешь ли... нет, в общем-то, не злюсь, наверное, - протянула Отшельница. Кинней, отправляя очередную ложку мороженого в рот, мысленно поставила себе галочку в воображаемом блокноте: она чувствовала, что Анна лукавит. Она злится, да ещё как. К тому же, Икс благодаря чуткому слуху не раз нечаянно подслушивала все те ругательства, что обрушивала Вэнс на голову телекинетика, когда Энни бормотала себе под нос, задумавшись и вспоминая дерзкие выходки "Келлера и его братии", как их прозвали после того, как число членов весёлой компании перевалило за пятёрку.

- Да, у нас у всех были тяжёлые времена. У меня у самой бывала затяжная депрессия, и не раз. Левый глаз до сих пор дёргается, руки периодически трясутся, не говорю уже об общей нервозности. Да, последний запущенный случай у меня проявился в одно и тоже время с депрессоном нашего Джулса, да, я тоже наделала глупостей, но. Я устроила аварию на дороге, пролежала овощем под капельницей... может, будь я поумнее или поспокойнее, или хотя бы не умей я водить т/с категории "А", я бы просто поаутистила немного, послушала бы дум-метал, поразмышляла бы на тему "Мир - дерьмо, и мне в нём одиноко", и всё, всё отлегло бы. Закончилось само собой. Но так сложились обстоятельства - не в мою пользу. Да, сделала глупость, да, переломала себе всё, что можно, включая шикарный байк. Выжила. Очнулась. Даже встала на ноги! В конце концов. Обдумала, оценила ситуацию, поняла, что мне дали второй шанс. И я им воспользовалась, стала жить дальше. Стала радоваться жизни, вот что самое главное, при этом не портя эту жизнь другим. Я не взрывала складов, я не устраивала истерию в толпе, диверсии, погромы, анархию! Джулиан мне друг... был. Он пошёл не по той тропе, и мы с ним разминулись. Вот так. Я многое могу понять, но только не то, что с ним происходило тогда, в последнее время, когда о нём было хоть что-то слышно.

- Ну… так может, он просто свернул не на ту дорогу? – пожала плечами Сессили. – Может, это всё из-за нас. Мы, его друзья, которые должны были его морально поддерживать, вовремя не спохватились, не помогли.

- Да мы вроде решили, что лучше будет его не трогать, разве нет? – напомнила Мег. – А потом он - раз! – и исчез.

- У нас было время передумать, - парировала Сесс. – Видели же, что ему становится только хуже.

- Я думала, что наоборот, идёт на поправку, - нахмурилась девочка-фея. – Меньше ворчать стал, по берегу гулял…

- Да с каких это пор!.. Если ты думаешь, что для Джулиана это – норма…

- И тут начинается сцена пятая, «Он мне больше друг, чем тебе».

- Энн, да что это за ерунда.

- Чёрта-с-два это ерунда. Он уже взрослый мужик, сам о себе в состоянии позаботиться. Сам мог пораскинуть мозгами и принять верное решение. Дарт Вейдер хренов.

- Но мы же его друзья. Его ближайшее окружение. Мы ведь оказываем на него самое непосредственное влияние. Почему тогда не оказали? Почему дали уйти?

- А вы пробовали его хоть когда-нибудь останавливать?

- А кто сказал, что его решение было неправильным?

Спорящие резко замолчали и вместе с воздержавшимися уставились на Пикси, придавив её коллективным тяжёлым взглядом. Та заметно поникла.

- Нет, ну я, в смысле… Намерения-то у него были хорошие… наверное. Вот способы достижения – это да, но это уже, скорее, идёт как результат воспитания, - девушка закончила совсем тихо; очевидно, она высказала мысль, когда та только возникла в голове, и не дала ей времени устаканиться, обрасти аргументами и превратиться в готовую идею, даже теорию, способную выстоять под напором оппонентов.

- Заседание постановило, что во всём виновата Фрост! – стукнула кулаком по столу энергетик. – Пошли, вздёрнем её на виселицу.

- Энн, не надо так категорично.

- Почему? Зато сразу все проблемы исчезнут. Включая чужие голоса – _Голос_ – в голове, возникающий в самый неподходящий момент. И вообще, наверное, в эпидемии ночных кошмаров была виновата она, а не серый Маккой из параллельной вселенной.

- Кажется, кто-то уклоняется от темы.

- Да мы же всё решили. Мы плохие друзья, Фрост – плохая преподавательница, Келлер – хороший и всё сделал правильно. Финита ля комедиа.

- Вообще-то, ты только что перевернула всё с ног на голову. Мы _предположили,_ что у него были хорошие намерения. На фоне страшных событий, произошедших со всеми нами, он не получил ни должной поддержки от нас, друзей, занятых своими переживаниями, ни от любимой учительницы, занятой глобальными проблемами и давно отстранившейся от своих учеников, ни от семьи, которой до него дела нет. Благодаря этому в его голове что-то неправильно сработало, или сложилась неверная картина, в общем, произошёл какой-то сбой, и из-за этого он стал принимать _абсолютно неверные, неэтичные_ решения.

- Вот примерно это я и хотела сказать, - кивнула Меган, облизывая ложку. – Спасибо, Сесс.

- Всегда пожалуйста. Ну так как, Анна? Что ты на это скажешь?

Та молча сидела, задумчиво разглядывая свои разбитые, но такие душевные военные боты с обтрёпанными шнурками. Потом, шумно вздохнув, пробормотала «Я не знаю. Думайте, что хотите» и отвернулась обратно к монитору. Девчонки, у которых иссякли запасы мороженого, попытались было завести нейтральную тему – там, что сейчас идёт в кино, где через два дня будет распродажа летних шарфиков и всё такое. Как вдруг Вэнс неожиданно подпрыгнула на стуле, воскликнув «Это ещё что такое!», и быстро защёлкала мышкой, уткнувшись носом в экран. Заинтересованные присутствующие мигом облепили её, высовываясь из-за плеча или головы и пытаясь рассмотреть повнимательнее, что же могло так удивить девушку.

У всего коллектива синхронно отвисли челюсти.

На аватарке фейсбучного аккаунта, не обновлявшегося уже по крайней мере два года, были изображены три человека. Темноволосый паренёк сидел в обнимку с улыбающейся Карлой Софен (она же Мунстоун) на вытянутой руке Кейна Марко (он же Джаггернаут) и строил последнему рожки. На пареньке была белая футболка, обтягивающая сухощавые мышцы, свободные штаны с кучей карманов, массивный пояс с тяжёлой бляхой, военные ботинки под стать оным у Лауры и Анны, широкая, словно не по размеру, тяжёлая кожаная чёрная куртка, чёрная бандана с черепами (что отдельным пунктом отметила про себя Лаура). На всём был особый жёлтый с чёрным логотип. И перчатки – гладкие, из чёрного металла, аккуратно, стильно выглядящие, настоящий шедевр дизайнерского искусства, по краям которого виднелась чёткая, строгая надпись: «Stark Industries».

Паренёк нахально улыбался им с фотографии, в глазах плясали чёртики; выглядел этот странно знакомый человек вполне счастливым.

**От автора:** _в заглавии – название концертника __Pink__Floyd__, обложка которого просто замечательная; обязательно поищите, человек в лампочках того стоит. Уолкер – тот самый инвалид-колясочник (говорящая фамилия? Ой), вроде как является начальником Рафта, тюрьмы для людей со сверхспособностями. "Если б сегодняшний день был твоим последним" = __If__Today__Was__Your__Last__Day__by__Nickelback__. Последняя нестыковка с каноном связана с тем, что идея зародилась ещё до того, как в соответствующей серии появились __Underbolts__. Да, четырьмя главами, как планировалось, тут не обошлось._

_Выражаю огромное спасибо Думи, onelildustbunni, Gawdzilla, разным песням и моей тогдашней депрессии за предоставленное вдохновение, а Марвелу и Думи – за предоставленных персонажей. Также благодарю Kairan1979 и других читателей, если таковые были, за предоставленное внимание._

_Искренне желаю вам радоваться жизни =)_


End file.
